Redemption
by Cat C
Summary: With the two crews merged on Voyager will Tom Paris ever feel safe and accepted? Final Chapter!
1. Default Chapter

****

Redemption

Disclaimer - Paramount and Viacom own the characters from Voyager,althoughthey didn't often treat them right. The story line belongs to me.

****

A special thanks to: My friend and editor of all my stories, Mill3rs.

****

"At least the Vulcan was doing his duty as a Starfleet officer. But, you! You betrayed us us for what? Freedom from prison? Latinum? What was your price this time?" Chakotay's words sounded in his head as Tom Paris struggled to his feet. Sharp pains across his stomach caused him to gasp for breath. Blood pooled at the corner of his mouth from a split lip. This was the third time in two weeks that he'd been jumped by some of the Maquis crewmembers. 

He'd gotten a message on his console to meet Kes in the Hydroponics Bay. She had started to help out the EMH and was starting to grow some herbs for medicinal purposes. Captain Janeway had authorized Kes and Neelix to turn one of the unused storage bays into a Hydroponics greenhouse. Tom had some interest in the plants and being near the quiet Ocampa was an added bonus. She was kind of cute with her small stature and shell-like ears. He also felt safe there. No one seemed to threaten the young blond girl.

Only now, he realized his mistake. He should have contacted Kes first, to be sure she was in Hydroponics. Instead, he went directly there following his shift. He still got glares from the Maquis and didn't want another confrontation. Calling for Kes when he couldn't spot her right away, he moved into the middle of the bay. A sudden fist in his midsection brought him to his knees. A low voice spit out. "We don't care about the Captain's orders, Paris. You're not welcome on this ship and until we find a planet to dump you on, your life is gonna be hell."

Tom started to rise and swing around to try to see his attacker when he was struck in the mouth from one side and then smashed in the back with what felt like a chair. As he collapsed on the floor, he heard footseps leaving the area.

* * * * *

"Why must it be Paris? I can fly any of those shuttles myself. I **am** Starfleet trained afterall, Captain." Commander Chakotay paced in front of Janeway's desk in her ready room. Although he promised her he would look out for the Lieutenant he still wished to avoid the younger man as much as possible. He, along with the remainder of his crew from the Liberty, believed Paris had betrayed them to Starfleet. The fact that Paris had been imprisoned didn't matter to him. The man was a traitor and to have to spend five days with him on an away mission was not something he looked forward to.

Captain Janeway rose from her chair and stood in front of Chakotay blocking his path as he turned towards her desk. "There are ion storms on the planet's surface and Lieutenant Paris is the best qualified for this mission. I need you at tactical. There are still signs of Kazon activity in the area. Ensign Kim will be the engineering representative and Lieutenant Ayala will be providing security. Your chief engineer stated that unless we are able to acquire more dilithium crystals this ship would be 'dead in the waters'. I believe those were her exact words." Janeway glared at her second in command, once again wondering if it was such a good idea to try and combine the two crews to get home.

"I thought B'Elanna was **our** engineer." Chakotay looked down at the petite captain whose blue-grey eyes flashed her anger at him. Although he stood a good half- foot taller than Janeway he had to admire her strength and fire.

A slight smile appeared on the captain's lips as she sat back down and indicated the chair next to her desk. "Commander, please sit. You're right, Lieutenant Torres is **our** engineer. I don't want to have a fight with you over each of my decisions. This is not a democracy. I am still the captain and have the last word as well as the responsibility for this entire crew, both Starfleet and former Maquis. Your crew will listen to you, I need your backing. We need each other if we are to bring this ship back to the Alpha Quadrant."

Chakotay slowly sat down in the chair indicated and looked across the desk at the woman who would be responsible for his very life until they were back home. Then, he wasn't sure what would happen. In all likelyhood, he and his crew would be imprisoned for their actions. Until then, he would serve Janeway to the best of his abilities. She was tough but fair and his crew were starting to feel comfortable aboard Voyager. Shaking his head, he reached for the cup of coffee Janeway had offered him when he first entered the ready room. _I still don't like the idea of five days with Paris but she's not going to back down on this._ "Okay, when do we leave?"

to be continued.....


	2. Chapter 2

**Redemption**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer**** - Paramount**** and Viacom own the characters from Voyager, although they didn't often treat them right.  The story line belongs to me.**

**A special thanks to:  My friend and editor of all my stories, Mill3rs.******

            Chakotay strode into the mess hall with an angry scowl on his face.  He was now resigned to taking Paris on the away mission, but that didn't mean he had to like the decision.  Glancing at the few crewmembers scattered around the room he found who he was looking for.  In the far corner, regaling the rest of the men at the table, Gregor Ayala was repeating a tale about life on Dorvan V where he grew up with Chakotay.  His parents still lived on the planet, although their fields had been burned and their house destroyed by the Cardassians.

            He looked up as Chakotay approached the table.  "Hey, Captain.  Come join us.  I was just telling them about the summer of the rains."  Ayala said and smiled at his tablemates.  "Chakotay will tell you.  It really did rain for almost three solid months."

            Chakotay sat down with a small grin on his face, remembering simpler times.  He and Ayala had been friends as young men before Chakotay left for Starfleet Academy.  Ayala had been one of the people who had helped convince Chakotay to join the Maquis after Dorvan V had been plundered by the Cardassians.  Many of their friends as well as Kolopak, Chakotay's father, had been slain by the marauding troops before they left the planet.  "Yes, it rained for at least three months that summer.  I believe I was about twelve and Gregor was nine.  All of my father's crops were wiped out.  My brothers and I had to go work in a cousin's fields in the next town in order to bring food home for the fall and winter."  Chakotay shook his head at the distant memories and stood up motioning Ayala to join him.

            Once in the corridor, Chakotay stopped and turned to Ayala.  "Captain Janeway is sending us on an away mission to find some dilithium crystals.  Long-range scanners detect some on a small M-class planet in the next star system.  It should be a five day trip.  We'll be taking someone with engineering knowledge to help mine the crystals."

            Gregor smiled widely.  "So, Torres gets to leave her precious engines for a few days?"

            "No, the Captain is sending that young Ensign, Harry Kim."  Chakotay answered, also thinking it would be good to have B'Elanna with them.  The three of them worked well together and this Kim was still so green.

            "Well, I guess it'll be okay, but it's gonna be crowded with the three of us in one of those small fleet shuttles for five days."  Ayala sighed.  He liked B'Elanna's forthrightness and also found her quite attractive, in a threatening sort of way.

            "Not three, four of us in the shuttle.  Tom Paris is going to be piloting."  Chakotay answered with a hint of resignation in his voice.

            "Paris!  Hell, Captain, you could fly orbits around that traitor!  Why do we need him aboard?"  Ayala spit out.

            Chakotay sighed, sharing Greg's feelings. "First off, Greg, on this ship Janeway's the captain.  I'm a commander now.  Second, it's on her orders that Paris is coming on this mission.  She claims there are ion storms on the planet's surface and that he's better qualified."  Chakotay grudgingly admitted to himself that Paris was the better pilot of the two, but did not voice this to his friend.  "Look, just be ready to leave in two hours.  Pack extra clothes and meet me in Shuttle Bay One.  Okay?"

            "Sure, Cap..Commander."  Ayala replied and turned for the turbolift.

            "Oh, and Greg."  Chakotay called after him. Ayala turned and Chakotay smiled. "Pack some of your Maquis tools too."

            "Aye sir."  Ayala grinned back and entered the turbolift.

            Chakotay tapped his commbadge.  "Commander Chakotay to Lieutenant Paris."  There was no answer.  "Computer, location of Lieutenant Paris?" He requested.

            The monotone voice of the computer system answered.  "Lieutenant Paris is in his quarters."

            Chakotay scowled and headed down the corridor. _I guess the Lieutenant needs a personal invitation to the away mission._

_*  *  *  *  *_

            Harry Kim stepped off the turbolift. He had finished his shift at Ops and was headed for the messhall for dinner when he just missed running into Commander Chakotay.  "Sorry, sir.  I g..guess I wasn't paying attention."  Harry stammered.  He was still in awe of the former Maquis Captain.  Chakotay had a commanding presence besides his higher rank and Harry felt intimidated by the man.

            "Ensign Kim, just the man I need to see."  Chakotay gave Harry a small grin.  "Captain Janeway needs us on an away mission to locate some dilithium crystals.  We leave in two hours.  Pack enough for five days and meet me in Shuttle Bay One.  Bring your mining scanners along."

            Harry stepped back slightly from the older man and took a breath before answering.  "Yes, Sir.  Two hours gives me enough time to get dinner and gather my equipment together.  Shuttle Bay One.  Y..Yes, Sir."  Harry answered as Chakotay was already heading down the corridor.  Harry gulped and entered the mess hall.

*  *  *  *  *

            Tom stumbled into his quarters clutching his stomach.  Moving slowly to the replicator he ordered a mild analgesic.  He couldn't get anything stronger without it being relayed to sickbay and he didn't dare attempt to replicate a dermal regenerator.  He had swiped one when he was in sickbay after the last 'incident' with the Maquis but the charge was gone. Placing the hypospray against the side of his neck, his face relaxed as the medication began to take effect.  He entered his bathroom and pulled out the sink, activating the water.  Placing his trembling hands under the flow of cool water, he splashed some on his face, wincing when it hit his lip.  He cupped his hands and took a long drink.  Running his fingers through his hair he looked up at the mirror.  _Not too bad, Paris.  At least they left most of the face alone, this time.  _Leaving the bathroom, he spoke to the computer.  "Lights at ten percent."__

Tom walked to his bed and lowered himself down slowly. He swung his legs onto the bed and curled up on his side.Clutching a pillow in both arms, he allowed his eyes to slowly close as he fell into a restless sleep.  He never heard Chakotay's hailbut stirred when he heard an insistent beeping.  Pushing himself into a sitting position, he realized it was the door chime.Shivering slightly, he shook his head to force himself awake.  "Who is it?"  He asked, fearful that the Maquis would be brazen enough to come after him in his quarters.

            "Commander Chakotay."  The deep voice of the former Maquis captain sounded from the hall.

            Tom stood up and pulled down on the t-shirt he was wearing.  "Enter."  He commanded and the doors slid open.  Straightening to attention, he faced the commander.  "Yes, sir, what can I do for you?"

            "First, Paris, when I hail you I expect an answer. Second, why is it so dark in here?"  Chakotay replied, his anger growing slowly. "Computer, full illumination."  As the lights came up he took in Tom's pale face and the puffy lip.  _In trouble again._

            "Sorry, sir.  I guess I didn't hear your hail.I must have fallen asleep.  I was on the Gamma shift on the bridge and then was helping the EMH do inventory in sickbay."  Tom answered.

            Chakotay moved into the center of the room and looked at the plain furnishings.  Starfleet issue bed, table and two chairs.  There were no personal touches, no pictures or PADDs.  There was nothing to indicate whose quarters these were.  "The Captain wants us on an away mission.  You need to report to Shuttle Bay One with enough clothes for five days.  We leave in two hours and I want the pre-flight checks done by then.  Is that clear?"  He quietly relayed the message.  _No point in making small talk with him._

            "Yes, Sir."  Tom answered, still standing at attention as Chakotay started to leave.

            Stopping at the door, Chakotay turned around.  "Look, Paris, I don't want any trouble on this mission.  No fighting, understand?"

            "Yes Sir, Commander.  No fighting."  Tom replied as Chakotay left his quarters.

"I'll be on my best behavior."  Tom snapped back at the doors.Letting out his breath he moved to his closet and pulled out a new uniform.  He gulped down the tears that stung his eyes as he pulled the t-shirt off.  The muscles in his back, between his shoulder blades contracted in pain.  Glancing in the mirror he noted the darkening bruises over his stomach. _Whoever threw that one has a wicked sucker punch._  He pulled on the gray turtleneck and finished dressing in a clean uniform.Grabbing a small carryall, he put several changes of clothes in and left it on the floor by the table.

            Moving slowly to the replicator, he thought of getting something to eat, but the way his gut hurt, he didn't think he could keep anything down.  "Vulcan spiced tea, hot, with extra sugar."  He ordered.  Taking the warm cup in his hands he sat on the edge of one of the chairs.  The hot liquid felt good as it ran down his throat.Glancing around his quarters, he sighed.  _Not much of a home for the next seventy years.  Of course if the Maquis have their way, I won't be here for very long._

Draining the last of the tea, Tom stood and placed the cup in the recycler.  Slinging the carryall over his shoulder, his face reflected the pain as he felt his back muscles spasm again.  "Computer, lights out."  He ordered as he went through the doorway and headed for the turbolift.

to be continued....


	3. Chapter 3

**Redemption**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer**** - ****Paramount**** and Viacom own the characters from Voyager, although they didn't often treat them right.  The story line belongs to me.**

**A special thanks to:  My friend and editor of all my stories, Mill3rs.**

Harry entered the shuttle to find Tom already at the helm, finishing up the pre-flight routine.  "Hey, Tom.  Good to see you on board."

            "Harry, I'm glad you're coming along.  It's kinda creepy with both Chakotay and Ayala for five days.  It'll be nice to have someone on my side."  Tom smiled as he turned towards Harry.

            "Enough chatter, Paris!  Are we good to go?"  Chakotay snapped as he and Ayala came on board.

            "Aye, sir.  All pre-flight checks are done.  We're ready to go whenever you're set."  Tom answered quickly as he spun his seat back to the helm.

            "Ensign Kim, Greg, take your stations and let's get underway."  Chakotay motioned to the two men and sat down in the co-pilot's seat.  They received clearance from the bridge and the force field was lowered.  As the doors opened, Tom smoothly guided the shuttle out of the bay and headed for the planet's coordinates.  

            After several hours, Chakotay stood and approached Harry's station.  "Time for us to get some rest, Ensign.  We want you fresh for tomorrow's exploration."

            "What about Tom?  He's worked a double shift today already."  Harry asked.

            "Don't worry about Paris.  He's a pilot.  He's doing what he's supposed to; he's flying."  He motioned Harry towards one of the two bunks in the rear of the shuttle and then turned to Ayala.  "Keep an eye on him, Greg."  Chakotay said as he headed for the other bunk.

            "Aye, Captain.  No problem."  Ayala answered with a small grin on his face as he moved to the co-pilot's seat.

*  *  *  * *

            Tom shifted in his seat, trying to keep his eyes open.  He'd been up for over twenty hours straight now.  First two shifts on Voyager then flying for four hours on the shuttle.  His back was painfully stiff and his stomach rumbled.  He hadn't eaten in over nine hours.  Suddenly the shuttle was slammed as they struck a small asteroid.  Tom's eyes snapped open and he punched in some course corrections.

 "Watch it Paris!"  Ayala yelled as a large asteroid appeared directly in front of the shuttle.  The ship dove down, barely missing a collision as Tom responded to Ayala's yell.  Both Chakotay and Harry were awakened as they were tossed from their bunks.

 "What the hell is going on?"  Chakotay charged up to the helm.

 "Wonder boy was asleep at the helm, Cap."  Ayala sputtered.  He too had drifted off but he wasn't about to admit it to his former captain.

 "Sorry, Commander. I didn't catch the asteroid field on sensors.  I think we're pretty clear now."  Tom explained in an adrenaline charged voice.

 "Move.  I'll take the helm.  No sense getting killed before we're even near the planet."  Chakotay said in a calm voice even though his eyes flashed angrily.  He motioned Tom back towards the bunks and stood behind the pilot's seat.  

Tom rose awkwardly and stumbled towards the back of the shuttle.  Harry reached out and grabbed Tom's arm to steady him and guide him to one of the bunks.  "When was the last time you ate?"  He asked, noting that Tom's hands were trembling.

 "Some time yesterday.  I think I had some lunch."  Tom muttered softly as he sat down on the bunk.

Harry turned to the small replicator and returned to Tom with a mug of hot soup and a thick slice of dark bread.  "You need to eat, Tom and then try to get some rest."

 "Yes, Mother."  Tom smiled slightly accepting the food from Harry.  He ate in silence while Harry sat on the other bunk quietly watching him.  When Tom finished, Harry stood, took the mug and put it in the recycler.  Returning to Tom, he handed him a glass of juice.  "Thanks, Har.  Guess I do need someone to watch over me."  Tom stated in a low voice; his eyes wary of the two men in the front of the shuttle.  He handed the empty glass back to Harry and swung his legs onto the bunk.  Bringing the blanket over his shoulders, he curled up on his side and closed his eyes.

Harry put the glass in the recycler and when he returned to the bunks, Tom was already asleep.  Harry lay down on the other bunk and tried to go back to sleep.

*  *  *  *  *

 "Captain, there's a ship approaching on an intercept heading."  Ensign Lang looked towards Janeway.

 "Can you identify it, Ensign Lang?"  Janeway asked as she stood and approached the helm.

 "Captain, scanners indicate a Kazon signature."  Tuvok stated from his station.

Janeway stiffened at his announcement.  "Try hailing them.  Let's see what they're up to."  Suddenly, they were hit with a weapon's blast.  "Red alert!  Shield up.  Evasive maneuvers, Mr. Baytart."

 "Shields holding at 83%.  Should we return fire?"  Tuvok asked.

 "We don't have that many weapons to spare.  Let's try to out maneuver them first."  Janeway replied, returning to her seat and bracing herself as the ship was hit again.

 "Aft shields down to 48%, Captain.  I suggest a more aggressive approach."  Tuvok calmly stated.

 "Damn."  Janeway muttered softly to herself and then turned towards the tactical station.  "Agreed, Mr. Tuvok.  Fire two aft torpedoes."  Janeway ordered with a small grin on her face.  He was right as usual with his approach.

 "Direct hit, Captain.  Their weapons are off-line and they are retreating."

 "Thank you, Tuvok.  Janeway to Engineering.  Lieutenant Torres, how much power can you give me?"

 "Only warp two, Captain, if we want to keep the drive on-line as long as possible until we get more dilithium crystals."  B'Elanna replied.

 "Warp two it is then.  Mr. Baytart, proceed to the rendezvous coordinates.  Ensign Lang, please send a message to the away team advising them of our encounter and to be wary of Kazon activity."

 "Aye, Captain."  Ensign Lang replied and turned towards her console.

         *  *  *  *  *

Harry opened his eyes.  He had been awakened by loud laughter from the front of the shuttle.   As he lay on his back and closed his eyes again, he heard soft muttering from the other bunk.  He rose and approached Tom.

 "No, don't.  Please, no."  Tom mumbled.  His hands were fisted with his right arm drawn up in front of his face as if to ward off a blow.

Harry sat on the edge of the bunk and shook Tom gently at his shoulders.  "Tom."  He whispered.  "It's okay, you're on the shuttle.  It's just a bad dream."

Tom's eyes flew open and he struggled to sit up.  As the blanket fell away from him, Harry could see the bruises on his lower abdomen before Tom self-consciously pulled the bottom of his shirt down.  Tom looked at the two men in the front of the shuttle but they were absorbed in a story from their time on the Liberty.

Harry moved away to give Tom some privacy and ordered two coffees from the replicator.  Handing one of the mugs to Tom, he purposely avoided asking about the dream or the bruises.  Even though they only knew each other for a few short weeks, Harry realized that Tom was an extremely private person and would be uncomfortable with his questions.

They drank in silence until Chakotay noticed them both up and sent Ayala back for some rest.  Tom resumed his place at the helm and Harry at navigation.

*  *  *  *  *

The next few hours were uneventful with Harry quietly giving Tom course corrections to avoid more asteroid fields.  Chakotay dozed off in the co-pilot's seat until Harry announced the beginning of the ion storms surrounding the planet.  "Well, it's time for your expertise."  Chakotay said scornfully to Tom although he felt perfectly comfortable with Tom at the helm.

They flew on in silence, for several minutes.  "Sir, there's a message coming through from Voyager but it's very garbled due to the interference from the ion storms."  Harry interrupted the quiet.

 "What can you pick out, Ensign?"  Chakotay asked.

 "All I can get, Sir is something about a Kazon ship and that Voyager will meet us at the rendezvous coordinates in four days."

 "Well, we better keep an eye out for visitors then."  Chakotay said as he stood and headed for the rear of the shuttle.  "Hey, Greg.  Time to go to work. We're approaching the planet and there's a message from Voyager about Kazon activity."  Chakotay shook Ayala awake.

Suddenly, the shuttle went into a role.  "Damn it, Paris!  Can't you control it any better?"  Chakotay shouted as he made his way back to the front of the shuttle.

 "S..sorry, Sir."  Tom stammered as he fought for control of the helm.  "These storms are pretty powerful."

 "Our angle of approach is too steep, Tom!"  Harry yelled as the shuttle suddenly pitched forward.

 "I've lost helm control!  Brace for impact!"  Tom shouted as the shuttle sped towards the planet's surface.

to be continued

e


	4. Chapter 4

**Redemption**

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer**** - ****Paramount**** and Viacom own the characters from Voyager, although they didn't often treat them right.  The story line belongs to me.**

**A special thanks to:  My friend and editor of all my stories, Mill3rs.**

            Tom pushed himself up from the pilot's console.   He began to cough, as he heard the ventilation system kick in and start to clear the acrid smoke from the confines of the shuttle.  They had hit the planet's surface hard and several panels were smoldering.  The fire suppression system prevented any large outbreak of flames but the smoke made it difficult to see clearly as well as difficult to breathe.  He heard a soft cry of pain and turned to see Harry cradling his right wrist with his left hand as he stood up from the Ops station. As he looked up into Harry's dark eyes, he could see the pain reflected in them.  "Let me get a medkit, Harry."  Tom said as he turned towards a front storage locker and pulled the door open.  Pulling out a medkit, he moved to Harry's side.  He grabbed a tricorder and scanned Harry's right wrist.  "It's a clean break.  It should heal quite nicely with the osteoregenerator."

            "Tom, you're bleeding."  Harry said as he pointed to Tom's left temple.

            Tom reached up and felt the wetness on his fingers.  He winced as he touched the gash just above his left eye.  "I'll get to it later, Harry."

            Ayala had made his way from the back of the shuttle to Chakotay who was slumped against one of the bulkheads.  Chakotay had been walking to the front of the shuttle when it crashed and was thrown to the floor.  "Captain, can you hear me?  Come on, Chakotay, open your eyes."  Ayala said.  

            Tom heard Ayala and, grabbing the medkit, made his way to Chakotay.  He began to scan him with the tricorder.  "He's got a pretty severe concussion and there's some swelling in the back of his neck.  We need to get him stabilized before we move him."

 "You're not touching him, Paris."  Ayala snarled as he pulled out his phaser and pointed it at Tom.  You already crash landed us on this planet; I won't let you hurt Chakotay anymore."

 "What the hell are you talking about, Ayala!  He needs medical care, now."  Tom argued trying to ignore the phaser aimed at his head.  Turning to Harry, he motioned to the back of the shuttle.  "Harry, there's a cervical collar in that back locker to the left of the bunks.  Grab it and bring it up here, okay?"

 "Sure, Tom."  Harry answered and made his way to the back of the shuttle.  He found the storage locker and returned with a firm foam collar.  Taking in the scene before him, he quietly handed Tom the collar.  "What can I do to help?"

 "When I lift his head, slide the collar under his neck."  He looked to Ayala.   "I need you to help lift his shoulders so we keep his head and neck from moving."

Ayala didn't lower the phaser but looked at Tom with some disbelief.  "Do you know what you're doing?"

 "I had some medic courses.  Look, we can sit and argue or you can put that thing away and help the commander.  Do you want to explain why his injuries were made worse because we left him on the floor?"  Tom said evenly. Ayala muttered softly but put the phaser down and slid his hands under Chakotay's shoulders.  "Okay, when I say three, lift him up about three inches and Harry slide the collar around his neck."

They managed to get the collar on Chakotay and Tom and Ayala carried him to one of the bunks.  Tom took out a hypospray from the medkit and approached the bunk.  Ayala grabbed his arm and pulled him back.  "What's in that?"  He asked roughly.

 "It's something to reduce the swelling around his spinal column.  If we don't relieve it, his nervous system could be damaged."  Tom answered turning back to Chakotay and pressing the hypo against his neck.

 "Well, what do we do now?"  Ayala asked as he leaned against the other bunk with his arms folded across his chest.

 "You could start checking our systems to see what's still operational."  Tom answered and Ayala moved to the front of the shuttle.

Motioning Harry to sit on the other bunk, Tom opened the medkit again.  "Let's get that wrist regenerated now, Harry."  He gave Harry an injection of a pain killer and then ran the osteoregenerator over the break.   "It'll be a little sore for a day or two, but if you don't overdo it'll be fine."

 "Thanks, Tom."  Harry smiled at his friend and then reached into the medkit and pulled out a dermal regenerator, and held it to the side of Tom's head.  The gash healed and all that was left was the blood that was caked on the side of Tom's face.  "That should take care of the cut but you need to get cleaned up."

Ayala approached the two men and looked back down at Chakotay.  "How long do you think he'll be out?"

 "I'm not sure; he hit his head pretty hard. I'm more worried about the swelling."  Tom answered.  "Well, what did you find out?  Does anything other than the lights work?"

 "The warp engine is off-line but we might have impulse power.  Communications are shot and environmental controls are only functioning at about 25%.  I say take her up and try to track down Voyager."  He answered without looking at Tom.

 "No, we shouldn't move him yet.  We need to wait for the swelling to go down to determine how severely he's injured."  Tom replied.

 "And why are you in charge all of a sudden, Paris?"  Ayala snapped at Tom.

 "Look, Tom's right.  We don't know how bad the commander is and we should try to repair some of the systems first, like communications.  Maybe we could get a message through to Voyager and they could meet us here."  Harry looked at the other two.  "It could mean better medical care for the commander."  He said looking straight at Ayala.

 "Okay.  Paris, you try to work on communications while Kim and I take a look at the engine." Ayala ordered and turned towards the engine compartment.

Harry looked towards Tom who nodded in agreement before heading for the communication's console in the front of the shuttle.

*  *  *  *  *

The three men worked for several hours before Harry and Ayala announced that the impulse engines were up and running.  "I still say, we take off now and look for Voyager."  Ayala said, wiping the sweat off his face.  "Environmental's still not right and it's getting damn hot in here."  He snapped.

 "No!  It's still too early to move Chakotay."  Tom answered back, his voice rising in anger and frustration.

 "Then what the hell do we do, now?  Sit and wait for three more days until Voyager comes looking for us?"  Ayala asked.

 "You complete the mission."  A quiet voice from the bunk was heard.  "You go find the dilithium crystals."  Chakotay said.

The three men moved quickly to the back of the shuttle.  "Captain, you're okay!"  Ayala exclaimed.

Chakotay tried to sit up.  Tom grabbed the tricorder and began scanning Chakotay as he pushed the commander back against the bunk.  "Try to lie still.  You got a pretty hard hit to the head.  How do you feel, Commander?"

 "Like I've gone ten rounds with a Targ; and lost."  Chakotay tried to smile but winced in pain.  "What's our status?"

 "Communications are down, we have impulse power only, and environmental controls are only functioning at 25%."  Tom answered.

 "And you don't want me moved, right Lieutenant?"  Chakotay asked, having obviously overheard quite a bit of their conversation.

 "That's right, Sir.  I'm not sure you should have your neck or head banged around and the ion storms are still too rough out there."  Tom answered.

 "Well, then I say go after the dilithium crystals.  Greg, you and Kim take the small antigrav sled and the mining equipment and see what you can find.  We can keep in touch with our comm badges."  Chakotay ordered.

 "But Chakotay, it's at least a two hour walk from here and you'll be alone with Paris."  Ayala protested.

Chakotay looked straight into Tom's eyes.  "I'll be fine here, won't I, Paris?"

 "Yes, Commander, as long as you lie still, you'll be okay."  Tom answered, looking back at Chakotay.

 "Then it's settled, Greg, you and Ensign Kim go after the dilithium crystals while Paris here works on the communications."  Chakotay closed his eyes.

Ayala and Harry packed up the few pieces of equipment they needed, opened the back hatch of the shuttle, and headed out.  Tom checked Chakotay again and found that he was asleep.  He smiled slightly at the confidence the commander had shown in him and headed for the communication's console.

to be continued……


	5. Chapter 5

**Redemption**

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer**** - ****Paramount**** and Viacom own the characters from Voyager, although they didn't often treat them right.  The story line belongs to me.**

**A special thanks to:  My friend and editor of all my stories, Mill3rs.**

Tom worked at restoring communications, but the console was damaged by the crash and subsequent fire. He was having a hard time getting anything to run.  The heat continued to build inside the shuttle and Tom soon pulled off his t-shirt.  He managed to get a sub space buoy launched with a message to Voyager about their crash landing.  

            Chakotay awoke to the stifling heat and a pounding headache.  He remembered the crash and looked around for the other members of the away team.  Pushing up into a sitting position, he winced as he felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck.  He heard muttering and soft cursing coming from the front of the shuttle.  Slowly standing, he remembered that he had sent Ayala and Harry off to find the Dilithium Crystals.  That meant that Paris was the one trying to repair communications.  Making his way to the front of the shuttle, Chakotay grabbed onto the co-pilot's seat as he stared at the younger man bent over the console.  As he noticed the large bruise blackening across Tom's back just below his shoulder blades, he realized that it could not have been a fair fight back on Voyager after all.  "Who hit you, Paris?"  He asked in a soft voice.

            Tom spun around, startled by the voice behind him.  Chakotay could see the bruise on Tom's lower abdomen before he could grab for his t-shirt and try futilely to hold it in front of himself.  "You shouldn't be up.  You have a pretty severe concussion, Commander."  Tom reached for Chakotay's arm as the commander swayed slightly in front of him.

            Chakotay brushed Tom's hand away as he leaned heavily on the seat back.  "I asked you a question, Paris.  Who did this to you?"

            Tom looked away.  "I don't know; they came from behind me."  He answered, e Has he pulled his shirt over his head. Reaching out again, he took Chakotay by the arm and turned him towards the back of the shuttle.  "You really need to lie back down, Chakotay.  Are you in a lot of pain?"

            Chakotay let himself be led to the bunk.  "My head feels like it's in a vice and I'm sort of dizzy."  He replied as Tom helped him to lie back down on the bunk.  Tom pulled the medkit out from under the bunk and brought out the tricorder.  Scanning Chakotay, he frowned.  "What's wrong?"  Chakotay asked.

            "The swelling in your neck hasn't gone down.  You shouldn't get up again it could make the injuries worse."  Tom answered as he pulled a hypospray out of the medkit and pressed it to Chakotay's neck.  "This should ease the pain."  He said as he grabbed another and checked the dosage.  "That will help with the swelling, but you must not get up and wander around again."  Tom put the medkit back under the bunk.  "Do you want something to drink?"

            "Some juice would be good."  Chakotay smiled slightly as the pain subsided.  He couldn't understand Paris.   Here Paris was taking care of him although he'd never shown the younger man anything but contempt.  Tom brought over a glass of juice and raised the back of the bunk to a sitting position.  Handing the glass to Chakotay, he stood and watched him drink.  "This is nice and cold.  It tastes good in this heat."  Chakotay handed the glass back to Tom.  "You seem pretty good at this doctoring stuff."

            "Yeah, I took some medical courses at the Academy."  Tom sat down on the floor, against the bulkhead facing the bunk and wiped the sweat from his forehead.  "I wanted to join the Federation Naval Patrol but my father told me in no uncertain terms that I **would **be going to Starfleet Academy and become an Admiral in the great Paris tradition."  Tom sounded bitter as he looked up into Chakotay's eyes.  "When I entered the Academy, I thought of going into the medical track but my father struck again and I was automatically assigned to the command track.  Whenever I could I took some medical courses on the sly.  They really fascinated me, I guess."  Tom stood slowly and looked out the front window.  "It's starting to get dark and I'll bet this planet is like the American southwest deserts; hotter than hell during the day and freezing cold at night.  I think I'll bag communications and try to get Environmentals up higher than 25%."  Tom turned back to Chakotay and lowered the bunk back down.  "Try to get some rest, Commander."

            "Okay, Lieutenant."  Chakotay replied and closed his eyes as sleep once again overtook him.

*  *  *  *  *

                        Voyager moved slowly towards the rendezvous coordinates.  In keeping with B'Elanna's recommendations, they were only able to move at a speed of Warp 2.  Captain Janeway paced inside of her ready room.  They had not heard from the away team since early yesterday morning.  She did not know if they had even received the message about the Kazon attack.  "Janeway to Ensign Lang.  Please report to my ready room."  Janeway sat at her desk as the doors slid open and the young woman entered the room.

            "Yes, Captain.  Can I help you?"  The Ensign moved slowly towards the desk.  She had never been in the captain's ready room before and she was nervous.  She was a replacement for Harry Kim who was on the away mission.

            The Captain smiled and indicated that the Ensign should take a seat by the desk.  "Relax, Ensign.  I just want to know if you've picked up anything at all from the away team."  The concern was evident in the Captain's voice.

            Ensign Lang looked down at the desk.  She hated delivering bad news especially to the captain.  She had only been at OPs on the Gamma shift and knew Harry Kim by sight.  He was close to her age and she thought he was cute.  Now he was out of touch with the ship.  "I'm sorry, Captain.  We haven't heard from the away team and the ion storms in that segment are bouncing our messages right back to us."

            "Please keep trying."  Janeway said, indicating that their meeting was over.  She reached for a PADD as she gave the Ensign a friendly smile.

            "Aye, Captain.  I'll let you know immediately if I hear anything."  She rose and went back to the bridge.

            Janeway looked out the viewport at the vast expanse of stars.  _I can't lose anymore crewmembers; it's too painful.  It's only been three weeks since we were stranded here and lost so many others.  We have to reach them before the Kazon._

_*  *  *  *  *_

            Tom pulled his turtleneck over his head, shivering slightly.  He had been correct about the planet's temperature.  As the sun went down, the temperature plunged.  He reached inside the panel again to try to reconnect two of the wires that had burned when the shuttle crashed.  A bright blue flash illuminated the forward section of the shuttle and Tom was thrown back from the console.  "Damn!!!"  He yelped in pain, as the shock went up his right arm to his chest.  He sat up and rubbed his arm but it was numb from shoulder to hand.

            Chakotay heard the crackle from the power surge followed by Tom's yell.  He pushed himself into sitting and looked towards the front of the shuttle.  "Paris, are you okay?"

            "Yeah, just numb.  Guess Environmentals are going to remain at 25%."  He stood slowly and made his way back to the bunk.  "Sorry to wake you.  How are you feeling?"

            Chakotay looked at Tom's pale face and the lines of pain and exhaustion around his eyes.  "I'm feeling much better but you look like hell.  Take a rest.  That's an order, Lieutenant."  

            Tom gave him a small smile and sunk down to the floor with his back to the bunk.  He cradled his right arm in his lap and tried to rub some feeling back into it.  "I'll be fine in a few minutes.  But I don't think we'll get much heat in here tonight."

            "We'll make do with blankets, then."  Chakotay had heard the resignation in Tom's voice.  "Anything from Ayala and Kim?"

            "I haven't heard a word since they left.  I've tried their commbadges but there's too much interference from the ion levels."

            They sat in silence for several minutes until Chakotay quietly asked.  "Why did you do it, Paris?"

            Tom's head came up but he didn't turn around.  "Do what, Commander, blow out Environmentals?"

            "No, Paris.  Why did you betray us to the Federation?  I thought you were content flying the Liberty."

            Tom stiffened at the questioned but snapped back.  "I never betrayed you!  They knew just where I'd come out of the nebula.  It's almost like they were waiting for me.  I tried to lead them away from the base.  I even sent a message, warning you about them.  I sent it through several relays so they couldn't trace it back to my shuttle."

            "We did receive a message but had no idea where it came from.  We were able to clear the base out before the Federation ships found us."  Chakotay replied looking down at the younger man slumped against the bunk.  "So **you sent the message.  I'll admit I was shocked when I heard about your sentence at Aukland.  Ten years seemed rather stiff for someone who was working with Starfleet."**

            "Yeah, ten years in maximum security as well."  Tom replied.

            "It must have been rough in there, coming from your background."  Chakotay stated, still thinking of Tom as a spoiled kid from a prominent family.

            "Well, I wasn't quite popular with either the Maquis or Starfleet prisoners.  I just didn't fit in anywhere.  Kind of like on Voyager."  The bitterness in Tom's voice came through.

            "I guess you were beaten up a few times.  The prison infirmaries aren't known for their tender care."  Chakotay remembered some time spent in less then stellar medical facilities.

            Tom was silent before he replied in a low voice.  "The beatings I could handle.  It's a lot worse when you're young and the son of the Admiral who helped carve out the treaty between the Federation and the Cardassians.  The Maquis were very clear about their resentment.

            Chakotay drew in a breath as he thought of the implications of Tom's words.  Prison could be very brutal on the young especially when targeted by a group of angry men.  He asked in a very quiet voice.  "Paris, were you…?"

            "Yes."  Tom answered quickly, in a low and shaky voice, interrupting Chakotay's question.  "Twice…. before I was placed in Protective Custody."  He laughed a short, bitter sound.  "Protective Custody…that's an Aukland euphemism for solitary confinement.  They lock you in a six by nine foot cell for twelve to fourteen hours a day.  They only let you out to work and for meals."

            "I didn't know.  That must have been terrible for you."  Chakotay thought back to an incident on the Liberty when he'd had to confine Tom in the small brig and how the younger man was severely claustrophobic.

            "Terrible, hell.  I'd been in there for forty two days straight by the time Captain Janeway showed up.  I would've promised to search for my own mother by then."  Tom turned to look up at Chakotay.  "But, I'm telling you the truth, I didn't betray you then or on Voyager.  I didn't know where you were hiding in the badlands.  I thought we'd just fly through the area and return to DS9 when we couldn't locate you.  Then the Caretaker threw us here into the Delta Quadrant and you showed up on the view screen.  I owed you for the chance to fly again after being cashiered out of Starfleet.  I would never have betrayed you."  Tom's voice shook with emotion and fatigue as he stared steadily into Chakotay's eyes.

            Chakotay looked back at Tom and realized that he was telling the truth.  "I believe you, Paris.  I had no idea what you went through."  He glanced out the front port and noted how dark it was.  "Look, you need to rest.  Grab one of the extra blankets and get onto the other bunk.  We'll worry about Environmentals and communication in the morning."

            "Yes, Sir."  Tom answered in a soft voice as he rose slowly and reached into the locker next to the bunks pulling out two blankets.  Throwing a second one over Chakotay, he moved to the other bunk.  He called for lights at ten percent and drew the other two blankets over himself and closed his eyes.

to be continued……


	6. Chapter 6

**Redemption**

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer**** - ****Paramount**** and Viacom own the characters from Voyager, although they didn't often treat them right.  The story line belongs to me.**

**A special thanks to:  My friend and editor of all my stories, Mill3rs.**

The doors to the turbolift opened and Captain Janeway strode onto the bridge.  Stopping at the tactical station, she glanced at the screen there.  "Any sign of the away team?"  She asked Tuvok.

            "No, Captain.  We've been scanning for the shuttle's signature but have not been able to locate it.  We are still two days from the rendezvous coordinates."  The Vulcan answered calmly.

            "I'm worried about that Kazon ship, Tuvok."  Turning towards the helm she stepped down to the lower level.  "Lieutenant Baytart, please enter new coordinates.  We are heading for the planet and will meet the away team there."  She sat down at her command station and stared out the large viewscreen, hoping the away team was not in any danger.

*  *  *  *  *      

Heading down the corridor, he was grabbed abruptly by someone he had never seen before.  Strong hands held his left arm tightly.  Another set of hands grabbed his right arm and he was pulled into a darkened cell.  As his eyes grew accustomed to the dim light, he was aware of two others in the cell.  He turned his head to see a large man looming over him.  "What do you want?"  He asked defiantly, trying to pull his arms free.  The man, who he felt to be the leader of the little group, was silent.  He looked him over with a sly grin and snapped his fingers.  The fourth man, much bigger than the other three, suddenly seized the collar of his prison jumpsuit and began to open the fasteners.  "No!" He struggled to move away.  "God, no."

Chakotay was awakened by the anguished cry from the other bunk.  Opening his eyes, he sat up.  A wave of dizziness came over him and he pressed his left hand against the side of his head until it passed.  He swung his legs over the edge of the bunk and went to the side of the younger man.  Tom was curled on his right side with his back pressed against the bulkhead, the blanket clutched tightly in his hands.  His words were mumbled now with his breath coming in small gasps.  Chakotay leaned down and touched his shoulder.  He could feel the trembling beneath his hand.  "Paris, wake up.  It's okay, you're on the shuttle."  There was no response, only the sharp breaths.  He shook him again.  "Paris, it's only a bad dream."

Tom's eyes opened suddenly and he pulled away from Chakotay's hand.  Pushing himself into sitting, his gaze focused light years away, he continued to shudder as his breathing evened out.  Chakotay walked slowly to the replicator and came back to the bunk.  "Here, take this."

Tom accepted the steaming mug from him and held it in a shaky grasp.  He took a sip and looked back up at Chakotay.  "Thanks.  What is it?"

 "It's a special herbal blend of tea. It'll help you sleep."  Chakotay answered in a quiet voice.

Tom lowered the mug.  "I don't think I want to go back to sleep.  Sorry, I woke you."

 "That's all right.  I guess our talk last night dredged up some bad memories."  

Tom closed his eyes to clear his thoughts.  Looking up to Chakotay, he frowned.   "What are you doing up?  You were supposed to stay flat on your back."

 "Actually, I'm feeling better."  Chakotay lied.

Tom set his mug down and pulled the medkit out of the locker under his bunk.  He took the tricorder and passed it over the back of Chakotay's head.  "The pressure is down but you still need to take it easy.  Try not to move around too much for the next 24 hours."

 "Okay."  Chakotay answered.

Chakotay shivered slightly and going to the replicator ordered a second mug of tea.  "I think the temperature has dropped again."  He pulled one of the blankets off of his bunk and wrapped it around his shoulders before squatting next to Tom's bunk.  "I'm getting worried about Ayala and Kim.  They should have been back hours ago."

Tom took another sip of the tea and drew his blankets up to his chest.  He glanced at the chronometer and out the front viewport.  "It's already 04:30, hopefully the sun will be rising soon and we can try to go look for them."  They could hear the winds from the ion storms howling outside.  "The storms seem to lessen during the day and maybe we can raise them on their commbadges."  He took several more sips of the hot liquid and yawned slightly.  "I guess this does help you to relax."  He gave Chakotay a small grin and lowered himself down onto the bunk.

Chakotay took the mug from Tom, finished his own tea and placed the mugs in the recycler.  He moved to the front of the shuttle and stood at the viewport.  _Come on Ayala. You have to be okay.  We've lost too many Maquis crew already.  Returning to the bunks, he noted that Tom was once again asleep.  He lay down on his bunk, covered himself with the two blankets and closed his eyes._

*  *  *  *  *

            Harry stumbled as the Kazon pushed him out of the cave.  The sun was just starting to come up over the distant ridge.  He and Ayala had been surprised by a band of five Kazon warriors at the site of the dilithium crystals.  Harry had heard enough through the translator to realize that the Kazon shuttle had also crashed due to the severe ion storms over the planet's surface.  Ayala's and his hands had been bound behind their backs and they had been taken by gunpoint to the cave, where they spent a cold night.  Neither man had been given a blanket, though the night had been brutally cold.  At least they had been out of the wind.  The Kazon's scanners had picked up Voyager's shuttle as it entered the lower atmosphere and they bragged about how they managed to shoot down the Federation shuttle.  Harry was relieved to know that the crash was not due to anything that Tom did.  Now in the near darkness, they were on the move again.  The Kazon's instruments were leading them right to Voyager's shuttle and Harry was devastated that they could not warn the Commander and Tom of the approaching danger.

            "Hey!  Take it easy.  I'm moving as fast as I can. I'm too stiff from sleeping on the cold dirt floor."  Ayala snapped as he too was pushed down the rocky slope from the cave.  His complaint was met with a sharp blow to the middle of his back with the end of the phaser rifle that the leader carried.  He stumbled and would have fallen but Harry stepped in front of him to steady him.  "Thanks."  Ayala said in a low voice and resumed his descent from the cave.

            They walked on in silence for several hours until they came over a small ridge.  The Kazon started to babble among themselves as they pointed to the shuttle.  They moved back from the ridge, hauling the two men with them.  Ayala suddenly pulled away and ran towards the top of the ridge shouting.  "Chakotay!   Kazon!"  One of the men aimed his rifle at the fleeing man and fired.  Ayala fell to the ground, stunned.  The Kazon pulled him down the slope.

*  *  *  *  *

            "Ayala.  Chakotay to Ayala.  Come in Greg.  Chakotay to Ensign Kim."  There were no responses except the ever present static.  "The storms have let up they should be within range if they're on the way back with the dilithium crystals."  

            Tom sat on the floor of the shuttle trying to get their scanners operational.  "One more wire and I think this will be back up."  He connected the last wire and sent power into the scanner.  "I'm picking up several life signs and they're not far from here."  Tom glanced back at Chakotay who was sitting in the co-pilot's seat.  The commander still looked like he was in pain and his eyes were closed until Tom mentioned the life signs.

            "Several?  Are any of them Ayala or Kim?"  He leaned forward but winced as he brought his hand up to the side of his head again.

            Tom stood up and passed the tricorder in front of Chakotay.  "The pressure is building up again; you need to lie down."  He reached for a hypospray but Chakotay pushed his hand away.

            "What life signs are you reading?"  Chakotay spun his seat around to face the scanner. "There's nothing here.  Are you sure you picked something up, Paris?"  He still wasn't sure how much he could trust the younger man.

            Suddenly, the shuttle was rocked with phaser fire and the hatch lock was blown open by a small explosion.  Chakotay grabbed for his phaser but was stopped by the hatch swinging down and the arrival of four Kazon warriors, in the doorway, holding rifles.  Motioning the two men to the hatch, two of the Kazon moved forward in the shuttle.  Chakotay walked down the small ramp to see Ayala and Harry sitting on the ground with their hands bound behind their backs.  He turned when he heard a commotion at the top of the ramp.  Tom was resisting the Kazon and arguing with the man.  The Kazon lifted his rifle and slammed the end of it against the side of Tom's head, knocking him off the side of the ramp.  Tom hit the ground and rolled towards the ramp.  He stayed on the ground, at the edge of the ramp, for a few moments.  Then he stood up slowly and moved towards the other crew members with blood running down the side of his face from a gash over his right ear.

            "What the hell is wrong with you, Paris?  Trying to get yourself killed?"  Chakotay snapped as Tom sat down next to him.  One of the Kazon came and snatched Tom and Chakotay's commbadges and pulled the phaser off Chakotay's belt.  They were ordered to stand and marched about two hundred feet from the shuttle.  Chakotay and Tom had their hands bound and the Kazon returned to the shuttle.  They closed the ramp, manually locking it from the inside, engaged the engines, and took off from the planet's surface leaving the Voyager crew members stranded.

to be continued…..


	7. Chapter 7

**Redemption**

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer**** - ****Paramount**** and Viacom own the characters from Voyager, although they didn't often treat them right.  The story line belongs to me.**

**A special thanks to:  My friend and editor of all my stories, Mill3rs.**

            "Harry, can you untie my hands?"  Tom asked as he turned his back towards Harry's and lifted his hands up.  Chakotay and Ayala were freeing themselves in the same manner.  Once his hands were free, Tom stood and moved slowly back to where the shuttle had been.  Squatting down in the low grass, he moved his hands back and forth until he grabbed something.  Standing up with a sly grin on his face, he approached Chakotay.  "I thought we might need these."  He held two of the smaller phasers in his right hand and three hyposprays in his left.  

            Chakotay smiled with understanding.  The resistance on the ramp had been a ruse so Tom could stash the items under the hatch where they would not have been seen by the Kazon.  Tom approached Chakotay and, reaching into his boot, pulled out a tricorder.  "The pressure in the back of your head is pretty high and I imagine you still have one hell of a headache."  Chakotay nodded slightly as Tom dialed in the appropriate dosage of pain medication and pressed the hypospray against his neck.

            Chakotay let out a breath as the pain receded. "Thank you, Lieutenant.  That was quite a performance you put on back there.  Where did you learn to conceal weapons so quickly?"

            "You learn many things in order to survive on one's own after being kicked out of Starfleet, Commander.  Especially when you have no money and no place to live."  Tom answered with a trace of bitterness in his voice.  "Well, where do we go from here?"

            "Cap, Harry and I overheard the Kazon talking last night.  They have a shuttle about a days walk from here.  It sounded like their engines were pretty well shot when they crashed but it may offer shelter and a way to communicate with Voyager."  Ayala answered as he noted the exchange between Chakotay and Paris.  

            Harry moved to Tom's side; as his friend stumbled slightly and put his hand to the side of his head.  "Sit down, Tom.  You may have a concussion."  Taking the tricorder from Tom, Harry held it to the side of Tom's head.  "Once again, your hard head seems okay.  Just some bleeding which has stopped.  But you might feel some dizziness for a while."  Harry took one of the other hyposprays, adjusted it, and put it to the side of Tom's neck.  "This will take care of the pain for now."  He then stood and moved to Chakotay and Ayala.  "Commander, the Kazon talked like their shuttle had full environmental controls online as well as at least part of their communications array.  I agree with Lieutenant Ayala.  We should try to get to it and rig up their systems to get a message through to Captain Janeway."

            "I don't think the commander should be going anywhere yet; at least until the pressure in his head stabilizes."  Tom said, glancing towards the other three men.

            Chakotay slowly tried turning his head from side to side, wincing slightly.  "We'll need to get out of the sun in the next few hours and there's no shelter around here.  I'll be fine."  He rubbed at the collar around his neck.  It was getting more uncomfortable as the temperature rose.  "I'd like to take this collar off.  I feel like I'm being strangled."

            "As long as you're sitting still, you can remove it but I think it would be good to have it on when we're moving."  Tom stated, looking to Chakotay who then undid the clasps on the side of the collar and took it off his neck.  "Let's at least wait another hour and then we'll go at a slow pace."  Turning to Harry, Tom asked.  "How far is the cave you were in last night?  Is there any shelter before we reach it?"

            "I'd guess we walked for at least three hours from the cave.  There is a small stand of trees a little over an hour from here where we could take a break."  He looked towards the commander with a worried look on his face.  He was still very new to deep space travel and knew from his survival training that their situation could be quite dangerous if they didn't find shelter and water within the next few hours.

            "Then it's settled.  We leave in one hour.  Ayala scout around and see if there's any water near here.  Did you manage to keep your stash?"  Chakotay asked with a sly grin on his face as he reached into his jacket and retrieved a small phaser and tricorder.  When he noticed Harry looking at him questioningly he stated.  "There are some tricks you learn in the Maquis, Ensign."

            "Yeah, like how to conceal weapons from the enemy.  These are not Starfleet issue and are small enough to hide."  Ayala smirked as he pulled out his own phaser from inside his boot.

            Seeing that the other two officers had weapons, Tom handed one of the small phasers to Harry and clipped the other one to his belt.

            While Ayala went off in search of water, Harry approached Chakotay.  "Permission to speak freely, Sir?"  He asked as the older man looked up from the flat rock he was sitting against.  Harry was clearly uncomfortable in the commander's presence as he shifted back and forth and glanced back at Tom who was lying on the ground with his hands clasped behind his head and his eyes closed.

            "What is it, Ensign?"  Chakotay answered in a weary voice.  He wasn't sure if he had the energy to walk to the cave but knew that they needed to get out of the harsh elements on the planet's surface.

            "Sir, the Kazon were bragging about tracking our shuttle and firing at it as we entered the lower atmosphere.  We didn't crash during the ion storm.  We were shot down.  Tom probably kept the damage and our injuries at a minimum with his flying."  Harry spoke softly, not wanting Tom to hear him.

            "Understood, Mr. Kim.  Thanks."  Chakotay glanced at Tom and closed his eyes.  He realized that there was much to learn about the young pilot.  "Better get some rest, Ensign.  We have a long day ahead of us.

*  *  *  * *

Ayala returned after twenty minutes with the news of a small stream with clean water just slightly off their path towards the Kazon shuttle.  At the end of the hour, Tom rose and placed the collar around Chakotay's neck before telling the commander that he could stand up.  Chakotay gave him a small grin as they headed off towards the stream.  

They drank eagerly at the stream and washed the dirt off their faces.  Tom splashed some of the cool water on his face and stood quickly when he heard a rustling sound behind him.  He stumbled as a wave of dizziness overcame him and Harry grabbed his arm to steady him.  They could see some movement in the brush at the side of the stream but nothing emerged and the sounds faded away.  "We need to be on the lookout for the native animals."  Tom said as he waved the tricorder around their surroundings.  "There are life signs of some small creatures but I don't know if they are dangerous or not."  He walked over to Chakotay who was sitting on one of the larger rocks and took the medical tricorder out.  "The pressure is still down but I don't think we should move at too fast a pace."

 "Look, Paris, that sun is getting higher and the temperature is rising fast.  We need to get Chakotay to some shelter.  The ion storms will start to pick up soon and I can tell you, after yesterday, we don't want to be out in the open when they do."  Ayala snapped at Tom.  He was tired of this traitor giving them orders.

 "It's alright, Greg.  I can move at a fast enough pace.  Ensign Kim said that the caves are only a few more hours from here.  Let's get another drink and be on our way."  Chakotay stated as he stood and moved towards the stream.

*  *  *  *  *

Voyager moved silently through the stars.  Only a few veteran space travelers could hear the engines as the ship flew at Warp 2.  One of these 'veterans' was the new chief engineer, B'Elanna Torres.  Although she was still in her early twenties, B'Elanna had an innate sense about anything mechanical.  She could feel as well as hear the engines as she awoke.  B'Elanna had been on the bridge refitting the engineering station when she overheard the Captain acknowledge her fear for the away team after the Kazon attack on Voyager.  Chakotay and Ayala were on the shuttle and B'Elanna was very close to them both.  Chakotay had rescued her from a Cardassian soldier who was about to attack her after killing the pilot on the cargo ship she was on.  Ayala protected her from some of the more aggressive Maquis when they were both serving on the Liberty.  The young Ensign, Harry Kim, was also on the shuttle.  _Starfleet, you can't be lost, I've finally found a friend.  B'Elanna thought as she finished dressing.  She left her quarters, entered the turbolift and headed for engineering.  She wanted to see if she could push the drive a little and get it up to Warp 3._

Captain Janeway strode onto the bridge and approached the tactical station.  "Any sign from the away team, Mr. Tuvok?"  She asked with a slight frown on her face.  She was concerned about her all of her crewmen but especially about the Commander.  If Chakotay was lost, the fragile allegiance between the Starfleet crew and Maquis could easily fall apart.

 "I'm sorry Captain, but there is too much interference from the ion storms on the planet's surface to pick up any signals from the shuttle.  When we get closer to the planet, we can attempt to contact them with close range communications."  Tuvok replied as she turned from his station and walked to the command chair.

 "Lieutenant, continue on our present course."  Janeway ordered the officer at the helm.  Turning back to Tuvok she requested.  "Keep scanning for any communications from the shuttle and for any signs of Kazon vessels."

 "Aye, Captain."  Tuvok replied, his eyes on his console.  He knew she was worried about the away team and the damage that the Kazon attack had inflicted on the ship.  He also knew that if anything was to happen to Commander Chakotay that they would have trouble with the remaining Maquis onboard.

*  *  *  *  *

It had taken the four men almost two hours to reach the trees Harry had mentioned.  Both Chakotay and Tom were moving at a slower pace and dropped to the ground under the shade.  Ayala located a group of bushes with some small green fruit resembling berries, hanging from the low branches.  He brought some back and using the tricorder, determined that they were safe to eat.  He and Harry gathered all that they could find on the three small bushes and, using their jackets to carry them, returned to the two men slumped under one of the trees.  "Here these will give us something in our stomachs.  I'm afraid there's no water until we get near the cave."  He handed some berries to Chakotay while Harry sat next to Tom and gave him a handful.  

They ate in silence until Chakotay stood and pulled his jacket off.  "We need to keep going if we're to reach the cave before dark.  About how much further, Greg?"  He asked as he tied his jacket around his waist and grabbed another handful of berries.

 "I figure it's at least another two hour walk, Sir."  Ayala said as he walked over to Chakotay.  "We need to head for those hills."  He pointed to some blue tinged rocks in the distance.

They moved at a slow but steady pace until the cave came into view.  The opening was about two thirds of the way up a very steep cliff.  Ayala looked up as he wiped the sweat from his face.  "I don't remember it being such a sheer walk down."

Harry came up behind him and followed his line of sight.  "You're right, it wasn't this steep.  I don't think we came down right here."  He pointed to a more sloping path off to their right.  "That looks more like our path this morning."

 "No, we came straight down.  I started to fall because they were moving us too fast."  He started up the side of the cliff with the other's following him at a slight distance.  Moving to his left, his foot slipped and suddenly he started to slide back down over an outcropping of rocks.  Clutching at the rock face, Ayala slipped off the ledge and disappeared from view.  The other men rushed toward the ledge and could see him crumpled on a flat plane about three meters below them.

Chakotay started after him but Tom grabbed his arm.  "No, it isn't safe.  I've been rock climbing on similar cliffs before.  You could bring down more rocks if you try to get down there too fast.  I'll get him; just lie flat on the top of the ledge and be ready to help him up."  Tom slipped over the edge carefully before Chakotay could argue with him.  Making his way slowly to the fallen man, Tom found small hand holds in the rock face.  Once he reached Ayala he quickly began to scan him with the tricorder.

The other man moaned slightly as he began to sit up.  "I'm fine, Paris.  Get that thing away from me."  Ayala snapped although Tom could see the scrapes and cuts on his hands and face.  "Let me catch my breath and I'll climb back up there."  

 "I need to be sure nothing's broken."  Tom said as he raised the tricorder and scanning Ayala was relieved to note that he hadn't broken any bones in his fall.  Glaring at Tom, Ayala stood up but was unable to find a hand hold.

 "Look, Ayala, I've done this many times.  Let me go below you and talk you up.  Just put your hands where I tell you and we'll be up there in no time."  Tom ignored the man's scornful look and guided him to the first hand hold.  He slowly told Ayala where to place his hands and helped him to move his feet to the secure toe holds.  When they reached the ledge, Chakotay and Harry grabbed Ayala's hands and helped him climb onto flat ground.  

Harry reached back for Tom who scrambled over the edge and moved to Ayala's side.  He took one of the hyposprays and started to place it against the man's neck when Ayala pushed his hand aside.  "I'm fine, Paris."  He glared at the other man and then grudgingly mumbled.  "Thanks.  Now, let's get up to the cave."  He stood and moved away from the others.

As they neared the entrance of the cave, Ayala led the way.  Harry followed about two meters behind with Tom walking quietly next to him.  Chakotay was below them.  

Tom glanced down to the Commander who looked like he was getting tired.  Turning back to Harry, he heard a rustling in the low scrub bushes between the rocks and a snake like creature suddenly slithered out on a rock behind Harry.  "Harry, don't move."  Tom said in a low, calm voice while he pulled the phaser off his belt.  

Harry looked behind him and saw the creature as it stopped its movement.  He froze in place as Tom fired his weapon.  The creature collapsed on the ground and Harry let out the breath he had been holding.  Looking back to Tom to thank him, he spotted another of the creatures on the ground next to Tom.  "Tom!"  He cried out, reaching for the other small phaser that Tom had given him.  Before he could fire, the creature struck out and sank its fangs into Tom's left leg just below his knee.  

A searing pain went through Tom's leg as he fell to the ground; his phaser dropping uselessly from his hand.

to be continued…

aHH


	8. Chapter 8

**Redemption**

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer**** - ****Paramount**** and Viacom own the characters from Voyager, although they didn't often treat them right.  The story line belongs to me.**

**A special thanks to:  My friend and editor of all my stories, Mill3rs.**

"No! That will never work."  The frustrated voice rang out as the doors to engineering slid open.  Captain Janeway had come down to see if any progress had been made with trying to boost the engines.  She took in the scene before her.  Lieutenant Joe Carey stood toe to toe with the fiery half-Klingon, B'Elanna Torres.  Janeway had given B'Elanna the rank of Lieutenant and promoted her to Chief Engineer, taking the advice of her First Officer.  She had already proven herself in the three weeks since they had been pulled into the Delta Quadrant.  Although, extremely competent with the engines, her temper had made it difficult for members of the two crews to work together smoothly.  Before the end of the first week, she had broken Joe Carey's nose over a disagreement.

            "Lieutenants, what is the problem here?"  Janeway asked her tone of voice clear that she would not tolerate anymore fighting among the crewmembers.  "I was under the impression that you were working on a means of boosting the engines to Warp 3."

            Joe backed away from B'Elanna and looked at Janeway.  "Captain, Lieutenant Torres feels that if we can clear out the starboard plasma manifolds that it will give the engines enough extra power."  Janeway could hear the disbelief in his voice.

            "Look! I've worked with enough engines to know that if the manifolds are blocked, even partially; it impacts on the engines performance."  B'Elanna burst out not waiting for Joe to finish his side of their argument.

            Janeway raised her hands to stop the argument and indicated that the two Lieutenants should follow her into the Chief's office.  When they had entered, she closed the door and sat on the edge of the desk.  They could see, through the glass wall, that the other crewmembers were returning to their engineering stations.  "I know that there was quite a bit of damage to our systems from the Kazon attack and that you are both working hard to find a solution.  But I need you to work together and keep your tempers to yourselves."  The Captain said in a steady voice although the tension in the room was affecting her as well as the two Lieutenants.   "Is that understood?" She looked from one to the other.

            "Yes, Captain."  Joe answered.  "But I still feel that we can tweak the Shield Harmonics and get the same output from the engines without spending the time clearing the plasma manifolds.  It would also use fewer crewmembers and could be accomplished in a shorter amount of time."

            Janeway trusted Carey's judgment but something about B'Elanna's innate feel for the mechanical appealed to the captain.  Janeway had been a science officer on her first posting and toying with the engines and consoles always intrigued her.  "Lieutenant, what are your feelings regarding the Shield Harmonics?"  She gave B'Elanna a slight grin, letting her know that she respected her opinion.

            "Captain, I know that remodulating the Shield Harmonics would improve our aerodynamics but they were also damaged and I don't believe Lieutenant Carey realizes how long it would take to repair them before we could even start the remodulation process.  It would not take long to clear the plasma manifolds, if four crewmen were assigned to the task."  B'Elanna's temper had decreased as she spoke to the captain.  She appreciated Janeway's scientific knowledge and felt comfortable explaining the technical reasons behind her decisions although she still wasn't sure how much the captain trusted her judgment.  "Perhaps, Lieutenant Carey could work on the Shield Harmonics while I take a crew down to the starboard manifolds.  We might even gain enough power to boost the engines to Warp 4."  She looked away momentarily and then, turning back to the captain, stated.  "Captain, I didn't mean any disrespect for the Starfleet crew.  It's just that I spent enough time fixing the engines on the _Liberty that I look for the quickest solution.  Chakotay and Ayala are on that shuttle and they're the only family I have now.  If anything was to happen to them, I don't know how I would handle it.  I just want to get to the planet as fast as possible."_

            Janeway smiled at the young woman.  "I know how you feel.  **All of the crew is important and I don't want to lose anyone else on this journey.  I believe if we follow your suggestions, we can get there safely and expediently.  I'd like to be included in Lieutenant Carey's crew if you don't mind."**

            "Of course, Captain."  B'Elanna smiled at the thought of Janeway actually working in her department.  "I'd like Kurt Bendera to assist me with the plasma manifolds.  He also has experience working with them."  B'Elanna sighed in relief that not only was she not in trouble again but the captain actually approved of her idea.  _It's going to take some getting used to and a lot of adjusting on my part but I think this might work out.  Janeway does seem fair after all.  Chakotay might be right about her.  Kahless! Chakotay you and Ayala have to get back.  I need your calming influence. _

            Janeway stood, signifying that the meeting was over.  She approached the door to the office and stepped into the main engineering section.  B'Elanna assigned the two crews and moved out with three other engineers including Crewman Bendera.  Janeway and Carey climbed the stairs to the upper level of engineering and began working on repairing the Shield Harmonics.

*  *  *  *  *

            Several hours later, the doors to the turbolift slid open and a visibly tired captain entered the bridge and moved to the tactical station.  "Mr. Tuvok, have we had any contact with the away team?"  She asked as she brushed some strands of hair out of her face.

            Tuvok looked at the flushed face of his captain and realized that although tired, she had thoroughly enjoyed her stint in engineering.  "No, Captain.  There have been no signs of the shuttle or any contact from the away team.  Were the modifications to engineering successful?"

            Smiling at her old friend, she replied.  "I believe so, Mr. Tuvok.  We should know within the next half hour.  I'll be in my ready room."  She moved across the bridge but was stopped when Crewman Hamilton suddenly exclaimed from the helm.   "Captain, I'm getting some strange readings.  I believe it's our shuttle but they are not heading for either us or the rendezvous coordinates."

 "Try hailing them."  Janeway turned to the Ops station.

 "There's no answer, Captain."  The ensign at Ops answered.

 "Captain, they're charging weapons."  Tuvok announced with a measure of surprise evident even in his calm Vulcan manner.

 "Raise shields!"  Janeway ordered.   

Phaser fire rocked the bridge and Tuvok announced.  "Captain, shields are at 63% and scanners have failed."

_What the hell is going on?  Janeway thought.  __Why would the away team fire on us?  She gulped quickly as she moved to sit in the command chair.  __Chakotay wouldn't dare be trying a mutiny.  "Try hailing them again."_

Again, there was no answer and after firing several phaser bursts at Voyager, the shuttle suddenly turned and moved away from the ship.  They watched as the shuttle disappeared from view.

 "Captain, I've lost helm control."  Hamilton said as he fought with the controls.

 "Janeway to engineering.  We need someone up here immediately.  The helm controls are not responding."

 "Aye, Captain."  B'Elanna's voice came over the comm system.  "I'll be up there myself."

*  *  *  *  *

B'Elanna crawled out from under the helm station and wiped her hands on her uniform pants.  Her face was streaked with sweat and grease but she calmly announced that there should be no further difficulties with the helm.  Hamilton resumed his seat and the captain gave the order to set a course towards the path the shuttle had taken.

 "Captain, I believe I've picked up signals from a subspace beacon."  Tuvok stated.

 "Let's hear it."  Janeway ordered.

Tuvok punched in a few buttons and Tom Paris's voice came over the comm system.  "Voyager, this is the away team.  We've crashed on the third planet of the system.  Neither our communications array nor environmental controls are functional at the moment.  Commander Chakotay sustained a concussion and may have further injuries.  I've sedated him for now.  He sent Lieutenant Ayala and Ensign Kim to gather the Dilithium Crystals.  Upon their return and if the Commander is medically able to travel through the ion storms, we plan to proceed to the rendezvous coordinates at impulse power.  We should be leaving in two days and be near the coordinates at the estimated rendezvous time unless unforeseen events occur.  Paris out." 

 "If they did not plan on leaving for another day, I do not believe that the away team was on the shuttle."  Tuvok stated looking down at Captain Janeway.  

Janeway had risen from her seat at the announcement of a message from the away team.  She had been quite surprised to hear Lieutenant Paris on the recorded message but when he had mentioned that the commander was injured and sedated, she knew why he had sent the message.  _Paris__ has had enough survival training in his fleet background to know that you send a message for help as soon as possible.  But that does not explain the actions of whoever was on the shuttle.  "Lieutenant Tuvok, why do you believe it was not the away team on the shuttle?"_

 "First, Captain, their firing on us and not returning our hail.   Second, Mr. Paris stated that they would not be leaving the planet for two days.  They would not have left without the dilithium crystals if the Commander had sent two crewmen to gather them.  He knows how much we need them for Voyager's engines.  Also, I believe that the other crew members would not risk further injury to the Commander by leaving before he was medically stable."  Tuvok responded in his perfect Vulcan logic.

 "Then who the hell was flying the shuttle?"  Janeway demanded.

to be continued….


	9. Chapter 9

**Redemption**

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer**** - ****Paramount**** and Viacom own the characters from Voyager, although they didn't often treat them right.  The story line belongs to me.**

**A special thanks to:  My friend and editor of all my stories, Mill3rs.**

            Chakotay heard Harry's shout as he climbed up the hill towards the others and pulled his phaser off his belt.  As he came over the small rise, he saw Tom fall to the ground with a dark green snake-like creature sinking it's fangs into his left leg.  Taking aim, Chakotay fired his phaser and the creature dropped to the ground.  Chakotay reached Tom's side just as Ayala, who had turned back when he heard Harry's voice, approached from above.  "Get him away from the rocks."  He ordered and Ayala, grabbing Tom under his shoulders, dragged him about ten feet to a clearing.

            "We'd better keep watch for more of those creatures."  Ayala stated pulling his phaser out and indicating to Harry to do the same. 

Chakotay pulled the foam collar off of his neck as he crouched at Tom's side.  Reaching into his boot, he produced a short, sharp knife and immediately slit the black uniform pants up past Tom's knee.  Ayala, stooping down next to Tom's shoulders shook his head as he noted the two small puncture wounds surrounded by an enlarging streak of red.  Chakotay glanced up and with a grim look, acknowledged Ayala's alarm.  Moving quickly with a practiced assurance, he cut a strip of material from the bottom of the pants leg and held it out to Harry.  "Kim, I want a tourniquet about four inches above his knee and I want it as tight as you can tie it."

 "Aye, Sir."  Harry answered, his hands shaking as he looked at his friend's face.  Tom's eyes were squeezed shut in pain and his face was pale.  Harry bent down and tied the cloth tightly around Tom's left leg.  He then stood and scanned the area for more of the creatures.

Chakotay looked up to find Tom staring back at him, his eyes fearful.  "Paris, do you trust me?"

Tom clenched his teeth in pain and then took a deep breath.  "Do I have a choice?"  He asked in a shaky voice.

 "No."  Chakotay's answer was short and sharp.  He acknowledged Tom's quick nod and, looking up, ordered, "Ayala, keep him still.   Kim, keep watch."

Ayala moved next to Tom, turned him onto his right side, and leaned his weight across the younger man to keep him from moving.  Chakotay quickly made two cuts across the puncture wounds and leaning forward began to suck out the venom, spitting it onto the hard ground.  He did this several times before checking the state of the wound.  He shook his head as he noted the red streak continue to move up towards Tom's knee.  He met Ayala's look, shook his head and stated quietly.  "Sorry, Paris.  I have to cut again."

Tom drew in a sharp breath as Chakotay's knife once again cut through his skin.  Ayala turned and looking down at Tom's face said.  "Don't worry.  He's done this before.  You'll probably live."  The scorn in his voice was clearly evident.

Chakotay repeated his ministrations until he was satisfied that the venom was no longer moving up Tom's leg.  He then stood and moving off to the side began to heave up any of the venom in his system.  Ayala moved to his side to support him as Harry knelt by Tom.  "We need to get into the cave, the ion storms will be kicking up soon."  Chakotay stated as the winds began to build up.

Harry pulled Tom to his feet and, supporting him on his left side, helped him into the cave.  Once inside he lowered Tom to the ground.  Chakotay and Ayala entered after them and inspected the interior.  They found several blankets and a few empty bottles that the Kazon had left behind.  "Ayala do you remember any water around here from last night?"  Chakotay asked.

 "Yeah, Cap.  There's a sort of pond about ten meters from here."  Ayala answered.

 "You two go get some water and look for something we can burn as firewood."

*  *  *  *  *

 "Captain, long range scanners are back online."  Tuvok announced calmly from his station.  "I'm picking up signs of the shuttle"

Janeway looked up wearily from her command seat.  "Match their speed, Mr. Tuvok and send the coordinates to the helm."

 "Captain, they appear to be at a standstill."  He replied.

 "Scan for life signs."  Janeway ordered.  _What happened to the crew?  Are they on the ship?  Are they even alive?_

Tuvok bent over his console and then looked down at the captain with a confused look on his face.  "Captain, I **am picking up residual life signs on the shuttle."**

 "Human?"  Janeway asked concern for her away team evident in her voice.

 "No, Captain.  Kazon. But they no longer appear to be on board."  Was Tuvok's calm reply.

 "Captain, I'm picking up a warp signature from a Kazon ship near the location of the shuttle."  Ensign Lang announced from the Ops station.  "It looks like they were in this area about three hours ago."

            "Captain, it would appear that the ship's crew beamed their fellow Kazon off of our shuttle and left it behind when it exceeded its usefulness."  Tuvok said as he rechecked his console readings.

Janeway sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose trying to relieve the tension she felt.  "Set a course for the shuttle's coordinates and when we are in range, tractor it into shuttle bay one."

They retrieved the shuttle and the captain ordered B'Elanna to inspect it and give her a damage report as soon as possible.  

Janeway resumed her seat after the shuttle had been beamed aboard and, leaning forward, ordered, "Mr. Baytart, set a new course for the planet's orbit and resume at Warp 3.

 "Aye, Captain."  Baytart responded and moved his fingers over the helm controls.

*  *  *  *  *

Ayala and Kim returned with the bottles filled with water and dragging some large dead branches with them.  Chakotay had covered Tom with one of the blankets and was crouched by his side with the small tricorder.  He turned when he heard the two men enter the cave with his phaser in his hand.

 "Hey, Cap.  I'm on your side."  Ayala joked indicating the phaser and holding hands up in a sign of surrender.  He dropped the branches against the far wall and brought one of the bottles over for the commander to take a drink.  

Harry moved to Tom's side and knelt down by him.  "Commander, how is he?"  He asked quietly, taking in Tom's pale face and sweat soaked hair.

            "He's running a fever and I sedated him.  He was in quite a bit of pain.  Whatever those creatures are, they are obviously quite deadly.  I'd advise we keep a sharp watch for them.  Did you see any of them last night or this morning?"  Chakotay asked, turning to Harry, as Ayala went and grabbed one of the other blankets and sat against the cave wall shivering.

 "No, sir.  There was no sign of anything alive except for the Kazon."  Harry replied as he too began to shiver.  "The temperature has dropped quite a bit now that the sun is going down.  The winds have really picked up out there."

Chakotay handed Kim a blanket and started breaking up the dead branches; piling them in the middle of the cave.  He aimed his phaser at them; the smaller ones began to smolder, then a few flames sprung up in the center of the stack.  "At least we'll be warm in here.  Try to get some sleep.  I'll take the first watch."  He stated as he squatted down in front of the developing fire.

Harry noticed that Chakotay had replaced the collar around his neck and winced in pain as he touched the back of his head.  He moved to the older man and quietly crouched down in front of him.  "Sir, where are the hyposprays.  I can take the first watch; you need to rest."

 "I'll be alright, Ensign.  I'd rather keep the hypos for Lieutenant Paris.  But I will take you up on the offer of rest."  He gave Harry a slight smile and grabbing the last blanket; he sank down in front of the fire and closed his eyes.

Harry moved the branches a bit to keep them burning evenly and began to slowly break up the other large branch.  When he finished, he rose to check on Tom. He appeared to be sleeping peacefully although when Harry put his hand on Tom's forehead it felt very warm.  Harry moved to the front of the cave; looking out he could see the dirt swirling around violently carried by the wind.  He listened, trying to hear any movement above the sound of the storm.  Hearing nothing else, he moved back inside the cave.  Sitting on the ground with his back to the fire, Harry pulled the blanket around his shoulders, cradled his phaser in his hands, and stared at the entrance.

*  *  *  *  *

Voyager moved into orbit over the planet where the away team had crashed.  It had taken several long hours to reach the coordinates that Tom had sent out on the subspace beacon.  Captain Janeway stepped off the turbolift, unsuccessfully stifling a yawn.  She had returned to her quarters for a few hours of sleep.   The Gamma shift was at their posts on the bridge with the exception of Lieutenant Tuvok, who had remained at his station through the night.  Although Janeway had insisted he get some rest, he reminded her that Vulcans can function well for several days without sleep.  Janeway went directly to his side and looked at the scanner array displayed on his console.  "Nothing yet?"  She asked in a tired but expectant voice.

 "I'm sorry, Captain, but the ion storms interference is blocking any life signs of the away team.  I must assume that the Kazon removed their commbadges before they took off with the shuttle."  He knew that even if the away team had been killed their commbadges would still be able to be found with the ships scanners.  "I would suggest a low orbital pattern around the planet with a revolving trajectory to scan for the away team's life signs."

 "Ensign Jenkins, lay in a course to follow the coordinates from Mr. Tuvok's station."

 "Aye, Captain."  The ensign replied as she retrieved the data from the tactical station and began to move the ship to follow the low orbital path around the planet.

*  *  *  *  *

Harry was awakened by Chakotay and Ayala's low voices as they talked at the side of the cave.  He had stood watch for five hours before being relieved by Ayala.  Checking on Tom once again, he took several long drinks of water and then curled up on the cave floor and fell into a restless sleep.  When he awoke, he stood slowly and stretched out his cold muscles.  Even with the fire and blanket, the planet was brutally cold at night.  Moving to Tom's side he noticed that the pilot was awake and breathing rapidly.  "Tom, are you alright?"  Harry asked as he crouched by Tom's side.

Tom looked up at him in confusion.  Closing his eyes against the pain he tried to take several deep breaths.  "Harry."  He whispered.  "I can't feel my legs."  His blue eyes opened with a panicked look as he struggled to sit up.

 a


	10. Chapter 10

**Redemption**

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer**** - ****Paramount**** and Viacom own the characters from Voyager, although they didn't often treat them right.  The story line belongs to me.**

**A special thanks to:  My friend and editor of all my stories, Mill3rs.**

            Harry helped Tom to sit up against the cave wall and offered him some water from the bottle in his hand. "Drink it slowly Tom."  He held the bottle as Tom raised it to his mouth with shaking hands.  Harry picked up the tricorder and scanned Tom with it.  "You're still running a fever."  He said quietly as he pulled the blanket back from Tom's legs.  As he was lifting the edge of the pant leg up, Chakotay came up behind him and crouched down at Tom's left side.  Harry startled when the commander appeared.  He had moved so quietly that neither Harry nor Tom had heard him approach.

"The leg looks better this morning, Paris."  Chakotay stated evenly as he looked at the wound.  Although Tom's left knee and calf were still quite swollen, the redness had disappeared.  The small cuts and two puncture wounds had some dried blood surrounding them but were dry to the touch.  "Are you still in a lot of pain?"  Chakotay asked as he took the tricorder that Harry offered him.

            "No, Sir."  Tom answered in a soft voice.  "There's no pain at all."  He began to bring the water bottle back to his mouth but his hands were shaking badly and Chakotay reached out to steady it.  Tom took several small sips and handed the bottle back to Chakotay.

            "Hey, Cap, we need to get going while it's still cool enough to travel.  I think the Kazon's shuttle is about a six hour walk from here."  Ayala yelled from the mouth of the cave as he entered.  Chakotay stood and moved to join his friend.

            "Tom, why didn't you say something to the commander?"  Harry asked looking back to where the two men stood talking.

            Tom looked up at his friend with a scared look.  "Harry, I can't **move** my legs either.  How am I going to get to the shuttle?"  Tom glanced behind Harry to see Chakotay and Ayala walking towards him.

            Chakotay came and squatted down next to Tom.  "What do you mean you can't move your legs?"  He asked, the concern in his voice surprising Tom.

            "When I woke up this morning, I couldn't feel anything below my waist.  I've tried to move my legs but nothing happens."  Tom replied, turning away from Ayala's stare.  He had moved to stand behind Chakotay.  "I think the venom from that creature must have gotten into my nervous system."

            "That's just great."  Ayala muttered as he moved back to the entrance of the cave.  "Look, Chakotay, it's going to get mighty hot out there again and our only hope is to get to the Kazon shuttle.  We need to move out now.  We've no food and no way to communicate with Voyager.  With the interference from the ion storms, they won't be able to pick up our life signs except for the short periods when the storms die out."

            "I know, Greg, but what about Paris?"  Chakotay replied quietly as he moved to join Ayala at the entrance to the cave.

            "Look, he can't walk.  He'll only slow us down.  I say leave him here and when Voyager finds us they can come back for him."  Ayala scooped up one of the blankets and rolled it around his waist.  "We might need this tonight if we can't reach the shuttle."

            Harry came up behind the two men and grabbed Chakotay's arm.  "Sir, you can't just leave Tom here."  As Chakotay glared down at him, Harry quickly withdrew his hand.  "Sorry, sir, but Tom needs medical care.  Who knows how long until Voyager finds us."

            Chakotay turned to Ayala.  "Are you sure you know where their shuttle is located?  We can't afford to wander around in the heat of the day."  

            "Yeah, Cap, they talked so freely about the landmarks, I'm sure we'll have little problem in finding it.  

"Well, we'll need more water to take with us.  You and Kim go and fill the water bottles full and drink your fill while you're at the pond."  Chakotay grabbed the two bottles and held them out to Harry.

            "But what about Tom, Sir?"  Harry asked frantically as he looked back at the pilot who was slumped against the cave wall with his eyes shut.

            "I still say we leave him.  He's going to die anyway.  We can always send someone from the ship to retrieve his body."  Ayala snapped as he seized the two bottles and stalked out of the cave.

            Harry gulped in panic and looked at the expressionless face of his commanding officer.  "Sir, w..we can't just leave him here to die."  He pleaded.

            "Look, Kim.  Just get some water."  When Harry hesitated Chakotay glared at him.  "That's an order, Ensign."

            "Aye, Sir."  Harry answered quietly as he looked back once more at Tom.  He slowly turned and followed Ayala down the hill towards the pond.

*  *  *  *  *

            "Torres to the Captain."  B'Elanna's voice came over the comm system on the bridge.

            "Yes, Lieutenant, what is it?"  Janeway answered as she tried to rub the sleep from her eyes.

            "Captain, I believe you should come down to the shuttle bay."  B'Elanna stated.

            "I'm sorry, Lieutenant, but I'm rather busy right now."  Janeway said.  "Can you just relay your damage report to my console and I'll read it when I get a chance?"

            "Yes, Captain, I could but I think you'd better see this for yourself.  Torres out."  B'Elanna cut the communications.

            Janeway stood up from her seat and turned towards the turbolift.  "This had better be good."  She snapped as she passed Tuvok's console. His slightly raised eyebrow was the only sign that he acknowledged her irritation with the engineer.  "I'll have to speak to that young woman about Starfleet protocols."  She said to herself as she entered the turbolift.

*  *  *  *  *

            "Chakotay."  Tom called out softly as Harry left the entrance of the cave.  Chakotay moved to the young man's side.  "Ayala's right, Commander."

            "Right about what, Paris?" Chakotay asked as he pulled one of the hyposprays out of his pocket.

            "I am going to die.  I can feel the paralysis moving along my spinal column.  I'll never make it back to Voyager."  Tom looked away and swallowed deeply.  Taking a deep shuddering breath, he looked back at Chakotay.  "Look, before Harry gets back, use your phaser.  Just make it quick."

            "What the hell are you talking about, Paris!"  Chakotay snapped.

            "I can't walk, you're still suffering from the effects of your concussion, and the heat's going to be unbearable in a short time.  I don't want to die here, alone.  You can end it before the kid gets back.  You don't even have to retrieve my body.  That way you don't get any grief for offing a junior officer."  Tom answered slowly with none of his usual sarcasm.

            Chakotay shook his head as he looked down at the scared young man in front of him. "Look, Paris, nobody dies on my watch.  We'll get you back to Voyager and the tender mercies of the EMH."  He dialed in a mild sedative and held the hypospray to Tom's neck.  "This will help you calm down.  Are you in any pain?"

            "No, Sir, just somewhat dizzy."  Tom answered as he looked away uncomfortably.

            Just then Harry and Ayala returned to the cave.  Harry moved to Tom's side and helped him take a drink of water, then looked up expectantly at Chakotay.

            "Don't worry, Ensign.  We're not leaving him behind."  Chakotay turned to Ayala.  Greg go find two stout branches about two and a half meters long."

            "Cap?"  Ayala questioned.

            "We're going to make a stretcher.  Kim grab those two blankets and lay them out on the ground.  Do you remember your survival classes from the Academy?"  Chakotay actually gave Harry a slight grin as he asked.

            "Yes, Sir!"  Harry smiled back, relieved to know that they would not be leaving Tom alone in the cave.  "One stretcher coming up, Sir."

            They stripped the branches clean and placed them in the blanket folds and carefully placed Tom on it.  Covering him with another one of the blankets, Harry and Ayala carried him out of the cave.  After walking for several hours, the group found a small stand of trees where they rested for two hours.  Tom had once again begun to run a fever and Chakotay took out the remaining hypospray and held it to Tom's neck.  "Let's get going.  Maybe we can reach the shuttle before the storms pick up for the afternoon."  Standing up, he went to the head of the stretcher and, indicating to Harry to grab the other end, lifted it up and began to walk in the direction Ayala pointed out.

*  *  *  *  *

            The shuttle bay doors opened and Captain Janeway strode into the cavernous space.  Looking at the shuttle that they had tractored back onboard, she let out a breath that she didn't realize she had been holding.  She walked around the shuttle taking in the scorch marks on the outer hull; evidence of being shot with some powerful phaser blasts.  _Tom never mentioned the phaser fire.  Why wouldn't he report being shot down?  She wondered as she entered the rear of the shuttle.  Her eyes widened in shock as she looked around the interior. __My God! What did they go through?_

            "They stripped the whole thing, Captain."  B'Elanna's bitter voice brought her back from her thoughts.  The warp core's gone as well as the replicator, and all of the tools.  Captain, they even ripped out the seats."

            Janeway moved to the front of the shuttle and looked at the shattered consoles.  Reaching out her hand she touched a red stain on the pilot's console.  _Blood.__  It had to be Tom's.  "Are there any signs that the away team left some sort of message?"   She asked quietly as she turned towards the engineer._

            "No, Captain, nothing.  I think they must have been caught by surprise.  Are we near the planet yet?"  B'Elanna asked.

            "Yes, we should be approaching an outer orbital pattern within the hour.  Is there anything salvageable in here?"  Janeway asked as she took one final look around before walking down the ramp to the shuttle bay floor.

            "Just the shell, Captain.  We'll have to refit the entire thing."  B'Elanna hesitated as she followed the captain to the doors.  "Captain, I'd like to be included in the rescue team."

            Janeway looked back at the engineer and nodded her head.  She then slowly moved into the hallway and let the doors slide shut behind her.

to be continued…


	11. Chapter 11

**Redemption**

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer**** - ****Paramount**** and Viacom own the characters from Voyager, although they didn't often treat them right.  The story line belongs to me.**

**A special thanks to:  My friend and editor of all my stories, Mill3rs.**

            "Are you sure we're heading in the right direction, Greg?"  Chakotay asked as he stumbled for the second time in a few short minutes.  

Ayala put his hand on Chakotay's shoulder and motioned for him to put the stretcher down.  "Look, Cap, you're tired.  Let me take over."  He helped Chakotay to sit down on the soft ground.  The wind had picked up and their eyes were red from the swirling sand.  "Where are the hypos?"  Ayala asked in a soft voice, the concern for his Captain coming through.

 "I'm fine, Greg.  I want to save the hypos for Paris."  Chakotay said as he pushed Ayala's hands away.  "Let me just catch my breath and I'll take the point."  He closed his eyes and leaned his head forward on folded arms across his knees.

Ayala sank down to sit next to him.  "What's the deal with Paris, Cap?  You need the hypo more than him.  He's probably going to die anyway.  Why do you care about a traitor?

Chakotay raised his head, glanced over at the stretcher and Harry sitting next to it, and looked back at Ayala.  "We were wrong about him Greg."

Ayala's eyes flashed angrily at Chakotay.  "How the hell were we wrong?  He sold us out his first mission, and then got sent off to a rehab colony.  He probably sat around reading those old bound books, about the sea, that he used to talk about on the _Liberty."_

 "No, Greg.  He told me that Starfleet was waiting for him when he came out of the nebula, just as if they knew exactly where he would exit."  He raised his hand when Ayala started to protest.  "I know it sounds like a story he'd tell, but I believe him.  He wasn't the first of our cell to be setup.  There was someone feeding info to the Federation.  He told me about Aukland and it was no picnic, especially for someone like him."  At Ayala's questioning look, Chakotay continued.  "Think about it Greg.  He's young, inexperienced, and his father help write the treaty between the Federation and the Cardassians.  He was an easy target for both sides.  He was also sentenced to ten years; not exactly a slap on the wrist."

Ayala shook his head at this news and looked over to Tom again.  Harry was talking softly to him, although it looked like Tom was unconscious.  "I'm still not sure about him, Chakotay."

 "Remember, he pulled your butt out of the fire several times when he was with us.  He also came back for me on Ocampa.  He didn't need to do that."  Chakotay said as he closed his eyes again and rested his head on his arms.  After several more minutes, Chakotay struggled to his feet and, taking his phaser in hand, began to trudge through the sand.  Ayala grabbed the front of the stretcher, indicating to Harry to pick up the back and start out.  Harry looked down at his friend's face.  A fine sheen of sweat was on Tom's too pale face and he was deathly still.  Harry had quietly checked to be sure he was still breathing while Chakotay and Ayala had been talking.

Two hours later, they came to a slight ridge and could see the bright sunlight bouncing off the Kazon's shuttle.  It was tilted sharply onto its right side with the front crushed in.  Ayala and Harry lowered the stretcher and pulled out their phasers.  "Cap, you stay here with Paris.  Kim and I'll check it out."  Ayala said and placed his hand on Chakotay's shoulder in reassurance.  Chakotay nodded as he sank down to sit next to Tom.

Harry and Ayala circled around the shuttle but found no signs of life.  The hatch was down and they walked up slowly and entered.  The stench reached them as the saw two bodies already starting to decompose in the stifling heat.  Harry lurched back outside and began to retch in the sand.  Ayala rushed out after him drawing in deep breaths of the relatively fresh air.  "Look, Kim, we have to get Chakotay and Paris inside so help me get those bodies out of there."  Harry wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, nodded at Ayala and moved back up the ramp.  They pulled the two Kazons out of the shuttle and dragged them about 20 feet away.  

Returning to the ridge, they found Chakotay slumped in the sand with his eyes closed and his phaser clutched in both hands.  "Cap, the shuttle's clear."  Ayala said quietly.  Chakotay's head snapped up, his hands swinging his phaser around in a wide arc.  Blinking rapidly he nodded at Ayala and began to stand.  Ayala moved to his side and helped him up.  "Can you make it on your own?"  Chakotay nodded and moved off towards the shuttle.  Ayala and Harry picked up the stretcher and followed him to the end of the ramp.  "Cap, it's pretty bad in there.  They left two of their own inside, dead."

            "Do you think you can clear the air inside?  The wind's getting pretty bad out here."  Chakotay asked as he sat down at the bottom of the ramp.

            "I'll see what we can do."  Ayala replied.  "Come on, Kim, let's check it out."  He and Harry set down the stretcher and headed back up the ramp.  

Back inside, Ayala turned to Harry.  "Do you think you could get Environmentals up?"

            "I'm not sure but I'll try.  I don't have much experience with Kazon technology.  What are you going to do?"  Harry asked, slightly annoyed at being ordered about by Ayala.

            "I'm going to scavenge for any food, water, or medical supplies."  Ayala answered as he began to pull open the cabinets along the undamaged wall.  "Success!"  Ayala shouted and as Harry turned around he caught a chunk of dark bread that was thrown to him.  "At least their food looks alright.  What I can find of it."  Ayala then moved to the front of the shuttle clutching a bottle of a dark red liquid.  He took a sip, grimaced and swallowed gingerly.  

            "What is it?"  Harry asked as he tore off a bite of the bread.

            "I think it's wine."  Ayala said, taking another swig from the bottle.  He then held it out to Harry.

            Harry shook his head and put his hand out.

            "Look, Kim, we're all dehydrated.  You need to drink it.  There's no water on board or anywhere near here."  He held the bottle out again.

            Harry took it this time and taking a small sip, he immediately spit it out.  "Damn! Even their wine is awful.  It tastes like vinegar." Ayala scowled at him and he quickly took another small drink and then handed the bottle back to Ayala.  He turned back to the console he had been working on and suddenly a soft whirring sound was heard.  A grin appeared on Harry's face as he looked up at Ayala towering over him.  "Environmentals are online."

            Slapping Harry on the back, Ayala returned the grin.  "Not bad, kid, not bad. Now let's get Chakotay and Paris onboard."  They moved down the ramp, Ayala helped Chakotay inside and led him to one of the two undamaged bunks in the back of the shuttle.  He went back, helped Harry pick up the stretcher and moved Tom inside to the other bunk.  

            Harry moved to Tom's side and, taking the tricorder that Chakotay handed him as he passed, he scanned Tom.  "His fever is climbing but his breathing is pretty steady.  His pulse is still strong."  Moving back to Chakotay, he began to scan him.

            Chakotay pushed Harry's hand away.  "I can tell you Ensign, the pressure's up in the back of my skull and my vision is quite blurry.  And there's not a damn thing we can do about it now."

            "Cap, there's one last hypo."  Ayala stated as he turned from checking out the weapons array.

            Chakotay shook his head.  "I told you before, Greg.  Paris is in worse shape and he may need it."  Chakotay closed his eyes signaling that the conversation was over.

            "I'll see if I can get a message beacon out to let Voyager know where we are."  Harry announced as he moved to the communications console.  "I hope I can figure this damn board out."  He muttered to himself.

*  *  *  *  *

            "Captain, we are approaching the coordinates that Lieutenant Paris sent along with his message beacon."  Tuvok announced from his station.  Looking down at the Captain as she sat with her eyes closed, he shook his head slightly.  He couldn't understand how the humans on the crew would stay up for hours neglecting to rest while waiting for news when there was nothing they could do.  "There are no signs of the away team at those coordinates."

            Janeway looked back at the tactical station with a resigned look on her face.  "Just as we suspected, Tuvok.  Scan for any life signs in the area.  They couldn't have gotten far on foot, especially with Commander Chakotay injured.  Also, scan for any signs of water.  If they were indeed stranded on the planet's surface, they would need water."

            The captain stood and approached the helm.  "Lay in a course for a synchronized low orbit."  She instructed the pilot.  "I'll be in my ready room."  She moved to the doors and, once inside, sat down at her desk and turned to look out the viewport.  The planet loomed dark and barren beneath her.  She hoped, as they came around to the sun's side, that it would look less threatening.  Addressing the communications system, she called sickbay.  "Captain to sickbay.  Is Kes there?"

            "Yes, Captain, I'm here.  What do you need?"  Kes's voice came through the speaker.

            "Kes, when we find the away team, they may need medical care.  Please pack a medkit and prepare to meet me in shuttle bay one."

 "Yes, Captain, right away."  Kes responded.

 "Janeway out."  She sat and rubbed her temples as she slowly stood and moved to the door.  Moving towards the turbolift, Janeway nodded at several crewmembers as they passed.  She entered the lift and turned towards the door.  "Engineering."  She ordered and closed her eyes as the lift proceeded to its destination.

*  *  *  *  *

            Once in engineering, Janeway moved to the Chief's office and, walking through the open door, approached B'Elanna.  The engineer sat at her desk absorbed in a PADD in her hand.

            B'Elanna looked up as she felt the presence of someone at her side.  "Captain, I'm sorry.  I didn't hear you come in."  She started to stand but was waved back down by Janeway.

            "At ease, Lieutenant."  She gave B'Elanna a tired smile.  "I came to request your presence on the rescue team.  I also need a recommendation of someone who can maneuver a shuttle down to the planet's surface.  With both Commander Chakotay and Lieutenant Paris on the surface, I need a qualified pilot.  Are there any of the _Liberty__'s crew that you feel would be able to fly through the ion storms and land on the planet?"_

            "Other than Ayala, who we used in a pinch, possibly Hamilton.  He's flown us through some rough parts of space before and has experience with ion storms."  B'Elanna answered; worry for Chakotay and Ayala was apparent in her voice.

            "Thank you, Lieutenant.  Put together whatever scanning equipment you think will help us find the away team and prepare to meet me in shuttle bay one."  Janeway turned and walked slowly through engineering.  _Please let us find them in time and let them be alright.   I can't afford to lose anymore people.  The doors to engineering slid closed behind her as B'Elanna left her office and began to pull equipment out of one of the storage lockers on the lower level._

to be continued…


	12. Chapter 12

**Redemption**

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer**** - ****Paramount**** and Viacom own the characters from Voyager, although they didn't often treat them right.  The story line belongs to me.**

**A special thanks to:  My friend and editor of all my stories, Mill3rs.**

"We're about 30 kilometers from where the shuttle went down.  I'm not sure what direction.  The ion storms reeked havoc with our tricorders but we were following the sun.  I repeat Commander Chakotay and Lieutenant Paris are in need of immediate medical care.  Kim out."  Harry turned from the communications station.  "Well, I've sent it off with a Starfleet signature.  Let's just hope that Voyager is looking for us.  Since we didn't check in at all and Tom managed to send up the message beacon, they should realize we're in trouble."   He walked to the back of the Kazon shuttle and sank down next to the bunk where Tom still lay unconscious.

            "Hey, you did all that you could."  Ayala spoke quietly, glancing at Chakotay, relieved that the commander was finally sleeping.  Noting Harry's worried look, Ayala said.  "Don't worry, Janeway seems pretty competent.  I'm sure they're looking for us right now and with the sophisticated scanners on that ship they should be here in no time at all.  Why don't you get some rest?  I'll keep watch."

            Harry nodded and leaned against the bulkhead.  He looked up at Tom once more, closed his eyes and put his head down on his folded arms.

            Ayala glanced around the shuttle and took stock or their situation.  _We've got some of that 'wine' and some sort of dried meat along with three loaves of bread.  The kid's got Environmentals up and running, so at least it's warm in here.  The Cap's gonna need to be seen by that EMH guy and I'm not sure __Paris__ will make it until Voyager shows up.  Ayala stood and moved to the hatch to check out the lock.  They had been forced to close it manually and he wanted to be sure they had no surprise visitors during the night.  Glancing out the side viewport he could see the sand blowing in the midst of a rather severe ion storm.  __Even if Kim's message got into subspace, Voyager's scanners won't be able to penetrate that storm.  We'll have to hold out until morning.  Moving back to his place next to Chakotay's bunk he glanced at Tom's still form again.  He thought back to several hours ago when Harry had tried to get Paris to drink some of the 'wine'.  The Lieutenant had whispered to Harry that he could no longer feel or move his arms.  Harry had to lift Tom's head up to help him take a drink.  If Voyager didn't arrive by morning they were going to be without a Chief Helmsman._

*  *  *  *  *

            "Captain, we are picking up a subspace message."  Tuvok announced from his station.  "It appears to have a Starfleet signature to it."   He looked down at the command chair where Captain Janeway sat with her eyes closed.  He felt sure that she was fighting a losing battle with sleep but she insisted on being on the bridge to hear the latest findings from the planet's surface.

            Her eyes snapped open and she rose slowly from her seat.  "Put it on audio, Mr. Tuvok.

            "Ensign Kim to Voyager."  Harry's voice came over the speakers.  "A band of Kazon warriors have taken the shuttle.  Commander Chakotay suffered a concussion when we were shot down and Lieutenant Paris was bitten by one of the native creatures on the planet.  He appears to be affected by some sort of paralyzing agent and can no longer move his arms or legs.  He is in need of immediate medical care.  We were left on the planet's surface with no water or supplies.  Commander Chakotay and Lieutenant Paris managed to sneak several phasers and a tricorder off of the shuttle along with three hyposprays.  We found shelter for the night in a cave where Lieutenant Ayala and I had been held captive by the Kazon.  We were able to locate the Kazon's shuttle and have taken shelter inside.  Their engines are down and we are not able to take off.  We're about 30 kilometers from where the shuttle went down.  I'm not sure what direction.  The ion storms reeked havoc with our tricorders but we were following the sun.  I repeat Commander Chakotay and Lieutenant Paris are in need of immediate medical care.  Kim out."  

            Janeway immediately headed for the turbo lift and hit her commbadge as she walked.  "Janeway to engineering and sickbay.  Lieutenant Torres and Kes, please meet me in shuttle bay one immediately.  Crewman Hamilton report to shuttle bay one now."  Turning to the tactical station she nodded to Tuvok.  "You have the bridge.   Keep us in a tight orbit following a 30 kilometer circumference from the coordinates that we received from Lieutenant Paris."  

            "Aye, Captain."  Tuvok responded as he moved to the command chair.

*  *  *  *  *

            Ayala glanced over to Tom and noticed that the pilot was sleeping restlessly.  Could Chakotay be right about the young man?  He thought back to when he had first met Tom Paris…..

*  *  *  *  *

            "Could I have some more?"  Ayala heard the quiet voice asking Chell as he entered the mess tent at the temporary Maquis base.  Looking over to the serving table, he noted the tall, too thin young man holding out his bowl.  He shook his head as he wondered who could possibly want a second serving of Chell's stew.  As the younger man turned, he saw the worn clothes, the rather long sandy blond hair curling over the collar of the heavy shirt.  As his eyes moved up, he saw the bruise darkening over the right cheekbone and the way the other man held the bowl awkwardly in his left hand with his right arm held stiffly against his side.  He sat down, not looking at anyone else in the room and began to scoop up the stew.  Ayala heard someone come up beside him and turned to see the half-Klingon engineer that had joined their cell several months ago. 

            "Hey, Gregor, what are you staring at?"  B'Elanna asked.

            Indicating Tom with a nod of his head, Ayala answered.  "You'd think that kid hadn't eaten in days."

            "Maybe he hasn't.  Chakotay picked him up in a bar on New Taos last night."  B'Elanna said as she moved towards the serving table.

            Ayala, walking next to her, looked at Tom and back to B'Elanna.  "What's with the black eye?"

            "He was accused of cheating at a card game, trying to win enough to pay off a hefty bar tab. He's got a couple of broken ribs too.  Chakotay paid off his balance and they got here this morning."  B'Elanna answered as she grabbed a bowl off the table and held it out to Chell.

            "What the hell did he do that for?  We don't have money to spare to pick up some stray!"  Ayala snapped.  "Who is he anyway?"

            B'Elanna took several spoonfuls of her dinner before she looked up at Ayala.  "His name's Paris and he's our new pilot."

            "He's just a kid.  What could he possibly fly?"  Ayala asked.

            "Yeah, he's just twenty-two but Chakotay said he aced all the flight tests at Starfleet Academy."

            "He's Federation?"  Ayala gasped "What was the Captain thinking?"

            "Relax, he's not Federation anymore.  He had some sort of accident and was kicked out."  B'Elanna returned to her meal.

            "Paris, I heard of a Paris, some Admiral's kid who got kicked out.  Wonder if that's him?"

            "All I know is that Chakotay said he can fly circles around any Maquis pilot in this sector."

*  *  *  *  *

            Chakotay's mumbling brought Ayala's thoughts back to the present.  Pushing himself up, he stood over the commander's bunk.  Chakotay was still asleep but moving restlessly.  Ayala pulled the thin blanket over the commander's shoulders and walked slowly around the shuttle, checking the lock on the hatch, the communications system, and looking out the viewscreen to see if the storm had abated.  Returning to the back of the shuttle, he checked on Harry who was leaning against the bulkhead, asleep.  Stopping at Tom's bunk, he saw the pilot's pale face and noticed that his hair was plastered across his forehead with sweat.  He felt a twinge of guilt as he thought back to their time on the _Liberty__…_

*  *  *  *  *

            Chakotay had been right about Tom Paris.  He easily flew circles around the other Maquis pilots.  They had been surprised several times by Cardassian scout ships that had come out of nowhere.  Two other Maquis ships had been either shot down or boarded, but Tom's skills kept them out of danger.  

            Landing on one of the smaller planets in the Tartikoff Belt, four of the _Liberty__'s crew disembarked from the ship's single shuttle.  There had been a fire fight against the Cardassians who once again seemed to know just where they would exit a large nebula.  As they entered the metal hut that served as their temporary quarters, they were greeted by several Cardassians pointing weapons at them.  Ordered to the far side of the building and told to sit on the floor, the tired crew complied.  They were questioned about the whereabouts of the ship and Captain Chakotay.   They all refused to talk and, when the leader pulled Ayala to his feet and held a gun to his head ordering him to tell them the information they wanted, Tom jumped to his feet claiming he could show them where the __Liberty__ had landed.  He told them a pretty convincing story giving them coordinates in the opposite direction from their base camp.  When the Cardassians reported back that there was nothing at those coordinates but a small gas cloud, Tom was hauled to his feet and led to the front of the building to be shot.   Loud shouts drew their attention to the doors and seconds later, Chakotay and twelve members of their cell stormed the building and rescued them._

*  *  *  *  *

            A low wheezing roused him from his thoughts; Ayala stood and approached Tom's bunk.  The younger man's eyes were open and he was struggling to breath.  "Kim, help me sit him up."  Ayala shook Harry's shoulder waking him.  Together, they helped Tom into a sitting position, propping him up against the bulkhead.  His breathing eased and he looked up at Ayala with relief in his eyes.

            "Thanks."  Tom whispered but his face still showed the fear of not being able to take in a breath.

            "Voyager better get here soon."  Harry said in a quiet voice as he looked into the frightened face of his friend.

to be continued…


	13. Chapter 13

**Redemption**

**Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer**** - ****Paramount**** and Viacom own the characters from Voyager, although they didn't often treat them right.  The story line belongs to me.**

**A special thanks to:  My friend and editor of all my stories, Mill3rs.**

The doors to the turbolift slid shut and Janeway leaned against the wall, closing her eyes.  Noting that the lift hadn't moved, she realized she had not given the computer any command. She straightened up.  "Shuttle bay one." She spoke towards the control panel.

"Sickbay to the Captain."  The voice of the EMH came over the comm system.

            "Yes, Doctor."  Janeway replied tiredly.

            "Lieutenant Tuvok relayed the message from Ensign Kim to sickbay.  I believe Kes will need more than the regulation medkit due to the severity of the injury suffered by Lieutenant Paris.  I have included several hyposprays of Hydrocortilene for both Commander Chakotay and Lieutenant Paris as well as some Tri-ox compound.  I would also like to have a portable respirator beamed to the shuttle bay in the event that the paralysis reaches Lieutenant Paris's respiratory system."

            "Yes, yes, Doctor.  Those sound like appropriate additions to the medkit."  Janeway answered as the lift doors slid open.  "Have the transporter operator beam the respirator to the console near shuttle number three.  Janeway out."  She moved down the corridor towards the shuttle bay.  "Thank you, Tuvok, once again."  She whispered to herself acknowledging his logical course of action.

            "Captain, there is one more item."  The EMH interrupted her thoughts.

            "Yes, Doctor?"  She sighed heavily as she moved through the doors into the shuttle bay.

            "When you land, if it is possible to capture one of the creatures that bit Lieutenant Paris, it could help in the diagnosis and treatment of his paralysis."  She could almost see the smug look on his face as he made his request.

            "We will certainly try, Doctor.  Janeway out."  She moved towards the shuttle as the sparkling blue lights indicated a transport in progress.  The respirator appeared on the console and Janeway moved to pick it up.  Just then, she noticed the shuttle bay doors slide open. B'Elanna and a short, dark haired crewman entered.  "You must be Crewman Hamilton.  I understand from Lieutenant Torres that you have experience flying through ion storms."

            "Yes, Captain.  I've flown through many of them in the Badlands."  Hamilton answered with some pride evident in his response.  Unlike others from the _Liberty he did not resent the captain and her actions stranding them all in the Delta Quadrant.  He had no family to return to and would likely face a long prison sentence for his time in the Maquis.  "Should I begin the pre-flight check, Captain?"_

            "Yes, I would like to get underway as soon as we have signs of the Kazon shuttle on the surface."  Janeway turned to B'Elanna.  "Lieutenant, I'll need you at navigation to find us the closest landing place."  Noting the concern on B'Elanna's face, Janeway gave her a small smile.  "Don't worry; Commander Chakotay is pretty resourceful as is Lieutenant Ayala.  Even Ensign Kim, although still rather green, has a good head on his shoulders.  They'll be alright."

            Kes had entered the shuttle bay while the captain had been talking to B'Elanna.  "Hello, Captain, I have the expanded medkit.  The doctor also included several bottles of water and hyposprays of a nutritional supplement."  She indicated the heavy case she carried.

            "Good, let's get underway."  Janeway lifted the respirator and carried it into the shuttle.  After setting it down, she took her seat at the co-pilot's station.  "Captain to the bridge.  Mr. Tuvok, any sign of the Kazon shuttle?"

            "We, have some vague readings distorted by the ion storms approximately 30 kilometers south of the crash site of Voyager's shuttle.  I have sent the coordinates to the pilot's console.  Tuvok out."

            "Thank you, Lieutenant.  Are we cleared for take off?"  Janeway asked as the rest of the rescue team took their seats.

            "Yes, Captain, opening the shuttle bay doors now."  Tuvok's calm voice came through loudly in the silence of the shuttle.  They were each deep in thought of the mission ahead of them.  It was dangerous taking another shuttle with a less experienced pilot through the ion storms but they couldn't abandon four members of the crew.

*  *  *  *  *

            "Kim, help me sit him up."  Ayala's voice roused Chakotay from his restless sleep.  Swinging his legs over the side of the bunk and pushing himself up to sit, he winced, as he once again felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck.  Slumping forward on the bunk, he cradled his head in his hands as a wave of dizziness came over him.  He heard the fear in Tom's voice, in his quiet thanks to Ayala.  The young pilot would not last much longer if Voyager didn't find them soon.  Glancing over to the other bunk, Chakotay could see Harry helping to support Tom against the bulkhead.  Tom's face was deathly pale in the low light of the shuttle and Chakotay could see him struggling to breathe.  

Standing slowly, Chakotay made his way over to the bunk.  He crouched down at Ayala's side and reached for the open medkit on the floor.  "Where's the last hypo?"

 "No, Commander.  You need it."  Tom whispered; took a shallow breath and continued.  "You need to be thinking clearly to get us out of here."  He sank back against Harry and closed his eyes.

 "He's right, Cap."  Ayala stated as he dialed in a pain killer for Chakotay and held it towards the commander's neck.

Chakotay waved his hand away and, taking the tricorder, he scanned Tom.  "Paris, your heart is racing.  If I give you a mild sedative, will it interfere with your breathing?"

Tom slowly opened his eyes and looked back at Chakotay.  "I'm not sure, but I don't really want to take a chance.  You take the hypo."

Ayala once again raised the hypo to Chakotay's neck and released the drug into his system.  Relief flooded Chakotay's face as the medicine entered his bloodstream.  He stood and walked to the communication's console.  "Any response from Voyager?"  He turned to Ayala.

 "No, Cap, but the ion storms have been pretty fierce through the night."  Ayala looked out the viewport then glanced back at Chakotay.  "The winds have died down considerably, maybe we'll hear from someone soon."

 "Gregor, you need to get some rest.  I'll stand watch for now."  He waved off Ayala's protest.  "I won't do anything too active, Lieutenant; I'll just sit and watch you sleep."  Chakotay gave Ayala a slight grin and sat down at the pilot's seat at the front of the shuttle.

 "Aye, sir.  Going to sleep now, Sir."  Ayala grinned back and lay down on the bunk.

*  *  *  *  *

The shuttle passed over the coordinates relayed from Voyager.  "Captain, I'm picking up a Kazon signature 30 degrees to port."  B'Elanna stated as her fingers flew over her console, sending the coordinates to the pilot's station. 

 "Any life signs, Lieutenant?" Janeway asked; the concern for her missing crew could be heard in her voice.

 "Yes, Captain, four humans, one quite weak."  B'Elanna replied.  

As they neared the surface, B'Elanna spotted the Kazon shuttle in the distance.  The front of it was crushed as it lay tilted quite sharply on its right side.  B'Elanna found a level spot close to the other shuttle for Hamilton to land and stood quickly as they touched down. She was down the ramp as soon as the hatch opened and headed for the Kazon shuttle, barely acknowledging the Captain's warning to have her phaser out.

The rescue team had landed to the right side of the Kazon shuttle and were not seen by the away team.  A loud thumping brought Ayala out of his light sleep as Chakotay began to stand up slowly from the pilot's seat.  "Chakotay, Ayala, open up.  It's me B'Elanna." They could hear her voice faintly from outside the hatch.

Ayala moved to the manual controls and lowered the hatch.  B'Elanna, Captain Janeway and Kes walked swiftly up the ramp.  Kes went immediately to Tom's side and began to scan him with the medical tricorder.  His eyes remained closed and his breathing labored.  "He's going into respiratory distress.  I need the respirator beamed over here, quickly please."  She looked to the captain as she spoke.  When Janeway nodded her approval, Kes returned to scanning Tom.  Taking a hypospray out of the medkit, she held it up to Tom's neck and released the medication.  "I've given you some Tri-ox compound to help with your breathing."  She told him as his eyes opened momentarily.  Taking a bottle of water out of the case, she held it up to his mouth.  "Lieutenant, you need to try and drink something."

Tom opened his eyes and gazed at Kes, in confusion.  Harry took the bottle from her and again offered it to Tom.  "Hey, Paris, you'd turn down a drink from a beautiful woman?  You're worse off than I thought."  He held the bottle to Tom's mouth and the pilot took several sips before leaning his head back against the bulkhead and closing his eyes.

B'Elanna had immediately headed for Chakotay to be sure he was alright.  He quietly reassured her, as he stood up unsteadily from the pilot's seat.  Ayala appeared at his side and motioned him back down.

Janeway called for Hamilton to transport the respirator to the Kazon shuttle and it appeared near the rear of the shuttle next to the bunks.

Kes had moved to Chakotay and scanned him.  "Commander you have a severe concussion along with some occipital lobe swelling.  I am giving you some Hydrocortilene which will relieve the pain and some of the swelling until you can be seen by the doctor.  She gave him the hypospray then moved to Ayala and Kim, scanning them each in turn.  "You are all dehydrated and suffering from the aftereffects of hypothermia."  She stated, as she handed out bottles of water and injected them all with the nutritional supplements.

Janeway had questioned Ayala while Kes examined Chakotay.  She relayed the doctor's request to find one of the creatures that bit Tom.   Chakotay agreed and told Ayala and Harry to go out to try and find one of the creatures.  Janeway gave them each more powerful phasers with orders to heavily stun the creature and have Hamilton transport it into a containment field on the shuttle.

 "Hey, Starfleet."  B'Elanna called out to Harry as he started down the ramp.  As he turned, she tossed him her commbadge.  "We don't want you two to get lost."  She gave him a small smile.

 "Thanks, Maquis."  He answered as he put the badge on his jacket.  He returned her smile, and then continued down the ramp.

B'Elanna, after a quick survey of the shuttle's systems, approached Tom's bunk.  The pilot was slumped against the bulkhead with his eyes closed and she could hear his labored breathing.  "Hey, Paris."  She said softly as she sat down beside him.  Picking up a bottle of water, she tore off a piece of the worn blanket and soaked it with water.  Leaning forward, B'Elanna gently wiped the sweat from Tom's face.

 "That feels nice."  A whisper so soft, B'Elanna had to lean closer to hear him.

 "How are you feeling?"  She asked, suddenly aware that she was actually concerned about him.  She remembered their time on the _Liberty and how he had treated her with the respect that few of the Maquis crewman had._

 "I've been better." He answered softly.  Tom's eyes opened and he tried to smile but began to gasp for air.

 "Kes!  Paris needs you."  B'Elanna turned to the slight girl standing near Chakotay.

Kes immediately grabbed the respirator and looked to the captain.  "Captain, I need Tom flat on his back."

Janeway and B'Elanna swiftly lowered Tom down on the bunk.  Kes placed the respirator over his chest and adjusted it according to his readings.  His breathing slowed and the panicked look left his face as his lungs filled with oxygen.  He was still struggling to breathe, and Kes took a hypospray from the medkit.  "Tom, I'm going to give you some Improvoline.  It will help calm you down so you stop fighting the respirator."  She stated as she pressed the hypo against his neck.  As the medication entered his system, he gave her a relieved look and closed his eyes.

 "Captain, the ion storms are picking up again.  I suggest we try to leave as soon as possible."  Hamilton's voice came over Janeway's commbadge.

to be continued….


	14. Chapter 14

**Redemption**

**Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer**** - ****Paramount**** and Viacom own the characters from Voyager, although they didn't often treat them right.  The story line belongs to me.**

**A special thanks to:  My friend and editor of all my stories, Mill3rs.**

"We're having some difficulties over here, Mr. Hamilton.  I'm afraid that we can't take off yet.  Janeway out."  The captain answered the crewman's hail.

            Harry and Ayala moved away from the Kazon shuttle. "If we can even find one of those creatures, how will we carry it back?"  Harry asked.

"Let's see if we can find a container."  Ayala answered as they turned and headed towards Voyager's shuttle. 

 Nearing the hatch, Harry tapped the commbadge B'Elanna had given him.  "Kim to Hamilton.  Open the hatch."  The ramp lowered and the two men walked into the shuttle.  "Hey, Hamilton, we need some kind of locking container about half a meter long."  Harry asked as he and Ayala began to search through the lockers at the rear of the shuttle.

            Hamilton joined the two men in their search and pulled out a small food locker.  "Will this do?  It latches shut for easier transport to the surface."  He handed the container to Harry.

            "Yeah, thanks.  I think this will be just fine."  Harry answered as he and Ayala turned and left the shuttle.  "Where should we look?"

            Ayala pointed towards some rocks off in the distance.  "They seem to like to hide out in the rocks.  Let's start over there.  Keep that phaser out; I sure as hell don't want to get bitten too."

Ayala took over carrying the locker as they walked towards the rocks.  "What if we can't find any of the creatures?"  Harry asked, the worry for his friend evident in his voice.

            Ayala put the locker down, pulled his phaser off of his belt and, grabbing a long branch, began to poke it among the rocks.  "Just listen for any sounds that something's moving in there."   

*  *  *  *  *

            "Captain, I'd feel better if we could move Tom to Voyager's shuttle."  Kes spoke up in the quiet of the Kazon ship.  "The Environmentals are more stable there and when the ion storm dies down, we could take off immediately for Voyager."

            Janeway nodded and tapped her commbadge.  "Janeway to Hamilton.  I need you to transport Lieutenant Paris and Kes to our shuttle."

            "Aye, Captain, right away.  Captain, the ion storm has gotten much worse.  I think you'd all be better off back here."  Hamilton's voice came through Janeway's commbadge.

            Glancing out the small viewport, Janeway could see the sky darkening.  "I agree, Mr. Hamilton. We're on our way."

            After Kes and Tom were transported to Voyager's shuttle, Janeway asked,  "Commander, do you think you can walk?"  When he nodded in agreement, B'Elanna and the captain assisted Chakotay to stand and helped to support him as they walked to their shuttle.  They settled him onto one of the three bunks in the back of the shuttle.        

Captain Janeway sat and talked quietly with Chakotay about the Kazon's attack; she told him that they had recovered Voyager's stripped down shuttle.  She touched him reassuringly on the shoulder and then approached the other bunk.  "How is he?"  She asked Kes as she moved to Tom's side.  His eyes were closed and his face was quite pale in the dim light at the back of the shuttle.

            "He's holding his own, Captain."  Kes replied as she checked the monitors on the respirator.

            Tom's eyes opened slowly and he turned his head to look up at the captain.

            Seeing his eyes open, Janeway leaned down and brushed a lock of hair off his forehead.  "How are you doing, Tom?"   She asked gently.

            "Thirsty……I'm thirsty, Captain."  Tom spoke quietly between breaths from the respirator.

            Janeway looked to Kes who nodded and moved to the replicator.  She handed Janeway a small bottle with a bent straw in the stopper.  "Just a few sips, Captain."

            Janeway held the bottle to Tom's mouth and he took several small sips, then closed his eyes again.

*  *  *  *  *

            "There, behind that smaller rock."  Harry pointed and raised his phaser.  As the creature appeared, Harry and Ayala opened fire, together, stunning it.  

            "Keep me covered.  There may be more than one of them in there."  Ayala stated as he used the tree branch to lift the creature into the containment locker.  He then lifted the container by the side handles and they headed back to the shuttle.

            The two men squinted as the winds picked up and the sand was blown hard into their faces.  As they neared the shuttles, Harry tapped his commbadge.  "Kim to the Captain.  We captured one of them, Captain."

            "Good news, Ensign. We've moved to Voyager's shuttle.  You need to get yourselves in here, the storm is getting worse."  Janeway replied.

*  *  *  *  *

            The seven crewmembers sat in relative silence waiting out the storm.  B'Elanna sat, talking to Chakotay, trying to reassure herself that he was alright.  He had been her protector in the Maquis and she felt very close to the older man.  "You look tired, Chakotay.  Try to get some rest."  She stood and approached Janeway.  "Captain, I would like to return with a team to try to finish collecting the dilithium crystals."

            "We'll discuss this when we get back to the ship, Lieutenant."  Janeway answered, smiling slightly to soften her words.

            B'Elanna moved to Tom's side and looked at Kes who was scanning him again.  "Will he be alright?"  She asked.

            "I do not know, Lieutenant.  We need to get him to sickbay as soon as we can takeoff."  Kes replied in her quiet manner.

            B'Elanna sat in the jump seat, next to the bunk, watching Tom sleep.  She thought back to another time and place when she also sat and watched him sleep…

*  *  *  *  *

            The crew of the _Liberty was finally getting some well earned shore leave after two weeks of intense fighting along the DMZ.  Tom's skill at the helm had kept them from being shot down by the Cardassians.  They encountered a ship as they left a small gas giant.  It was almost as if the Cardassians knew just where they would come out._

            A large group of the Maquis was sitting at a table in one of the local bars.  They had ordered dinner and were beginning to eat when Chakotay and Tom entered.  They had stayed behind to finish up the post flight check of the helm controls.  "Hey, Captain.  There's room for one more."  Chell yelled over, pointedly ignoring Tom.

            Chakotay spoke to Tom who just shook his head and moved to the bar.  One of the women immediately sat at his side and draped herself across his back.  He muttered something which made her laugh and she called for two glasses of ale.  Chakotay continued to the table and was handed a plate of food.

            An hour later, the crew watched as Tom and the woman left the bar.  His arm was around her waist and she was whispering in his ear.  Later the Maquis crew stood and went out to the street.  "Hey, Cap.  Let's go see the docks."  Dalby said as they left the front of the bar.

            "You go ahead.  I'll just head back to camp."  Chakotay replied and walked off in the opposite direction.

            The rest of the group moved towards the docks.  Suddenly, three local men, quite obviously drunk, approached B'Elanna and started to grab at her arms and her clothes.  "Come with us, we'll show you a good time."  

            She tried to pull away from them and looked back to her crewmates for help.  They just stood and laughed at her predicament.  She pulled one arm from her attackers and shoved another to the ground.  The third man let go and put his hands up in surrender.  B'Elanna turned away and stalked off towards the camp.

            As they entered the camp area, the men were still laughing about the incident by the docks.  "Hey, Torres.  Why didn't you just go with them?  I bet they never slept with a Klingon before.  You should have given them a little treat."  One of the men shouted at her.  She turned to glare at them, her hands fisted at her sides.  As they moved away she went to follow them but was stopped by a quiet voice off to her right.

            "Why do you let them do that to you?"  Tom's voice came out of the darkness.

            B'Elanna turned to see Tom sitting on a stump in the dark.  "What are you doing here?  I thought you'd be spending the night with that tramp from the bar."  Her anger at the others still showing in her voice.

            "Chakotay would kill me if I showed up tomorrow drunk or hung over."  He answered.  "Actually, I'm kind of tired after today and thought I'd turn in early.  Why do you let what they say bother you?  They're not worth it."  He gave her a tired grin.

            She looked at him in surprise.  "Why do you care?"  

            He looked down at the ground and when he picked his head up, she looked into his clear blue eyes.  "You're smart and deserve to be treated better.  You've kept that bucket of bolts together and saved their hides more times than they could probably count."

            B'Elanna was flustered at his response and mumbled a quiet thanks before moving to her sleeping bag.  "Good night then, Paris."

            "Night, Torres."  He answered and he crawled into his sleeping bag.

            Several hours later, B'Elanna was awakened by someone's voice.  She couldn't make out the words but she looked to Tom and could hear him talking in his sleep.  He sat up suddenly trying to catch his breath.  B'Elanna quickly dropped her head so he wouldn't know she had seen him.  After looking around him, Tom slowly lay down again and closed his eyes.  

            B'Elanna sat up and watched him sleep for several minutes before lying down and trying to go back to sleep.  _I wonder what demons he's brought with him.  She thought as she drifted off to sleep._

*  *  *  *  *

            The change in the soft beeping of the respirator brought B'Elanna back to the present.  Kes was immediately at Tom's side.  "What's wrong?"  B'Elanna asked.

            "The respirators taken over full time."  The young Ocampa replied.

            "What do you mean?"  B'Elanna asked looking down at Tom's face.

            "He's no longer breathing on his own."  Kes replied.

            "Captain, we have to get Paris back to Voyager, now."  B'Elanna said as the captain joined her at the rear of the shuttle.

            "The ion storm's too great, we have to wait."  Janeway replied.

            Ayala moved to the captain's side. "Captain, I can fly us back."

            Janeway looked up at the tall man at her side.  "It's too dangerous right now.  We must wait until the storm lets up."

            "Captain, Paris might not have that much time."  Ayala said.

            "I'm sorry, but we can't risk the safety of six other crewmembers."  Janeway was insistent.

            Chakotay sat up in the other bunk.  "Captain, Ayala is a good pilot.  He can get us through this."

            Looking at her first officer, Janeway could see the confidence he felt in the other man.  Nodding at Chakotay she turned to Ayalya.  "Alright, Mr. Ayala, take us back to Voyager."

            "Aye, Captain."  Ayala smiled as he moved to the helm. "Better find seats and strap yourselves in; this is going to be a bumpy ride."

            Kes and B'Elanna pulled two straps across Tom while the captain helped Harry to secure Chakotay.  Then the rest of the crew took their seats and the shuttle lifted off into the dark night.

to be continued………

            I want to thank all of the many readers, who have taken the time to review, not only this, but my other stories on Fanfiction.  All writers crave a response and need the critique to improve their work.  Without your encouragement I would not continue to write.

            On a more personal note – I'm finding it difficult to finish this story with Tom in his present condition.  I just received news that a friend has been in a terrible car accident and sustained a fractured neck.  She is in a Halo brace and on a ventilator three weeks after the accident. This is a young woman who just began a career as a Physical Therapist and may now face a life of paralysis.  Please keep Billie H. in your thoughts and prayers as she faces a most difficult time in her life.  (11-3-02)


	15. Chapter 15

**Redemption**

**Chapter 15**

**Disclaimer**** - ****Paramount**** and Viacom own the characters from Voyager, although they didn't often treat them right.  The story line belongs to me.**

**A special thanks to:  My friend and editor of all my stories, Mill3rs.**

            The shuttle lifted slowly off the planet's surface and was immediately buffeted by the severe ion storms in the lower atmosphere.  Janeway clung to her seat and glanced nervously at the helm where Ayala fought with the controls.  She had put her faith in the former Maquis at Chakotay's recommendation.  He knew his men and she had to begin to trust them if they were ever to truly be one crew.  

Glancing over to Tom's still form, she knew that she would have felt more comfortable with him in the pilot's seat.  She thought back to her Academy days when she had first met Owen Paris and learned of his talented son.  She was a third year cadet and had approached Captain Paris about being her mentor for her senior thesis the following year.  There had been a picture of a blond haired young boy on the Captain's desk….

*  *  *  *  *

The inner door opened and Kathryn Janeway quickly put down the silver framed picture she had been admiring.  "That's my son, Thomas.  He's going to make a fine captain one day."  The deep voice of Owen Paris came from behind Kathryn.  She turned and stood at attention.  "Please relax, Cadet.  This is an informal meeting."  The captain smiled at her and indicated a seat in front of his desk.  He walked to the other side and sat in the large green leather chair.

Kathryn sat down and looked into the clear blue eyes of the older gentleman.  She had heard horror stories of how strict the captain was with cadets but she also knew that having him as a mentor would give her an edge when it came to a posting, following graduation.  He had been a science officer before becoming one of the youngest Captains in Starfleet history.  He would understand her desire to be posted on a research vessel in deep space.  For a young girl from Bloomington, Indiana, the thought of exploring unknown worlds had been a dream since she first sat on her father's shoulders and looked at the stars in the night sky.  Her father, Edward, was an Admiral in Starfleet but he was stationed now on Earth's moon and did not actually enjoy space travel.

The meeting with Owen Paris had gone well and he had readily agreed to be her mentor.  Over the next 18 months, she had occasion to meet with him several times and had even attended a holiday party in his home.  He often spoke of his son and bragged about how he had already mastered several of the flight simulators at the Academy.  It seemed that the youngster had a natural talent for flying.  Tom had been formally polite and unusually quiet for a young child when she met him at the party.  He shook her hand and told her how glad he was that she could attend the festivities.  They talked for a few minutes about the different flight programs and she had been quite impressed with his knowledge of evasive maneuvers.  His animated conversation came to an abrupt end when his father appeared with one of the Vulcan Ambassadors.  Captain Paris insisted that Tom address the Ambassador in Vulcan and she could see him struggling with the complex language.  When he stumbled over a difficult phrase, the captain angrily ordered him from the room.

Several years later, while serving on the Albatani, Kathryn again heard of the exploits of the young Tom Paris.  He was flying small shuttles by himself by then and the captain always made sure that the latest achievement was shared with the bridge crew. 

Years later, when she had been promoted to Captain and was preparing to go on the mission to track down Lieutenant Tuvok, Janeway had approached Admiral Paris about releasing his son from Aukland to help in the search.  The Admiral had actually signed the papers remanding Tom to the maximum security facility.

*  *  *  *  *

A shrill alarm, sounding from the ventilator, brought Janeway's thoughts back to the present.  Kes jumped from her seat and began checking the readings on the machine.  Janeway quickly joined her and felt a rush of fear as she looked at the young Ocampa's face.

 "He's gone into cardiac arrest, Captain."  Kes sounded calm although her face paled and her hands shook slightly as she reached into the medkit.  Taking a cortical stimulator out, Kes placed it on Tom's temple.  She looked to Janeway and, grabbing a hypospray, she pushed it into the captain's hands.  "I need 20 milligrams of Cordrazine, Captain."

Janeway dialed in the medication and, leaning forward, pressed the hypospray against Tom's neck.  His skin was cold to the touch and she shuddered as she pulled the hypospray away.  The shuttle lurched to the side suddenly and Janeway grabbed for the bulkhead to prevent herself from slamming into Tom's bunk.  Pushing back up to standing, she looked down at her helmsman.  _Come on, Tom, you've got to pull through.  I could never face your father when we get back to the Alpha Quadrant, if I didn't bring you home.  "What else can I do to help?"  Janeway asked.****_

 "I need the cortical stimulator set at 50 millijoules while I monitor his readings."  Kes answered as she scanned the ventilator.  Janeway reached out, set the stimulator and looked up at Kes.  "He's not responding.  Increase the charge to 70 millijoules."  Kes said loudly over the blare of the alarm.  The sudden quiet filled the shuttle's cabin as Tom's heart began beating on its own again.  Kes gave the captain a slight smile as she sank down onto the small seat next to the bunk.  "He's alright for now but he needs to get to sickbay as soon as possible."

The shuttle cleared the planet's atmosphere and leveled off.  Hamilton announced that they were being hailed by Voyager.  "Tuvok to Captain Janeway.  You are approaching transport range, Captain."

 "Thank you, Lieutenant Tuvok.  Have Lieutenant Paris and Kes transported directly to sickbay as soon as we are within range.  Janeway out."  The captain moved to Chakotay's side.  "Commander, will you be alright until we are aboard Voyager?"

Chakotay looked up at the captain, fatigue evident in his eyes.  "Yes, Captain.  I'll be fine here on the shuttle.  How is Paris?"  He had been watching the captain and Kes working on Tom and was relieved when the blare of the ventilator had ceased.

 "He's stable right now but not yet out of danger.  I've requested an immediate beam out as soon as we are within range."  Janeway's words were interrupted by Hamilton announcing that the transporter officer was hailing them.

 "Janeway here.  Please lock onto Lieutenant Paris and Kes's life signs and beam them directly to sickbay."

 "Aye, Captain."  The soft voice of the Ensign at transport came through the comm system.  The swirling blue lights indicating a transport in progress appeared at the rear of the shuttle and Tom and Kes disappeared.

As Voyager came into view through the front view screen, Janeway moved towards the helm.  "Mr. Ayala, bring us into the shuttle bay.  And I would appreciate a smooth landing."  She smiled, as he turned to her, to soften her words.

Returning her smile before he spun his seat back to the pilot's console, he replied.  "Aye, Captain, shuttle bay it is."  He guided them easily into the shuttle bay and turned off the engines.  The force field sealed off the shuttle bay and the hatch lowered.  Ayala immediately rose and moved to Chakotay's side.   "Come on Cap; let's get you out of here."  He said as he grabbed Chakotay's arm and helped him to stand.  The commander winced as a wave of dizziness came over him.  B'Elanna reached out to his other arm to steady him as they led Chakotay out of the shuttle.

 "Commander, I believe it would be best to transport you to sickbay as well."  Janeway said as she followed the three crewmen down the ramp.  "Janeway to transporter room one, please lock onto my comm badge and beam Commander Chakotay and Lieutenant Ayala directly to sickbay."  She stated as she placed her commbadge on the commander.  They were instantly beamed out of the shuttle bay.  Turning to the top of the ramp, Janeway looked at Harry.  "Ensign Kim, I believe the EMH would like the specimen you retrieved on the planet.  Would you and Mr. Hamilton please bring it to sickbay right away."

 "Aye, Captain."   Harry replied as he bent to lift the containment locker.  Hamilton grabbed the other handle and the two men left the shuttle bay.

Turning to B'Elanna, the captain noted the concern on the younger woman's face.  "They'll be alright, Lieutenant.  I'd like you to monitor the scanners.  When the ion storms abate, can you determine the exact location of the dilithium crystals?  We need to re-supply our stores if we can safely return to the planet's surface."

 "Aye, Captain, I'll get right on it."  B'Elanna answered as the two women left the shuttle bay.

*  *  *  *  *

Captain Janeway entered the sickbay to find Harry and Ayala sitting on two of the biobeds.  She noticed Chakotay on a third bed.  The EMH and Kes were working on Tom in the surgical bay.  He was lying on the surgical bed with the medical arch over his chest.  The steady beeping of the bioscanners at the head of the bed reassured her that the helmsman was still alive.  Janeway walked over to Chakotay and looked down at his face, pale and drawn with his eyes closed.

 "I've sedated him for now."  The voice of the EMH, suddenly standing behind her, startled Janeway.  "Once Lieutenant Paris is stabilized, I will treat the others."  He said, as he began to push a medical cart to the surgical bay.  "I will keep you informed of the Lieutenant's progress."  He stated, in a dismissive tone, as he approached the surgical bed.

The captain turned to Harry and Ayala.  "When the doctor releases you, I would like a report on the incidents on the planet."  She glanced back at the surgical bay, turned to look at Chakotay, and then slowly left the sickbay.

to be continued…


	16. Chapter 16

**Redemption**

**Chapter 16**

**Disclaimer**** - ****Paramount**** and Viacom own the characters from Voyager, although they didn't often treat them right.  The story line belongs to me.**

**A special thanks to:  My friend and editor of all my stories, Mill3rs.**

"I've studied the ion storms, Captain and I believe I've discovered a pattern to them.  If we timed it right, we could take a shuttle down to the surface and mine the dilithium crystals.  We could land as close to the site as possible and would have to wait out one of the storms.  Then, we could go out in two shifts, between storms, to gather the crystals.  After the third cycle, we could lift off and return safely to Voyager."  B'Elanna sat on the low sofa in the Captain's ready room. 

            The captain rose and walked to the replicator.  "Coffee, black."  She said in a tired voice.  She had not slept well the night before.  Lieutenant Paris was still on total life support and the EMH had yet to release Commander Chakotay from sickbay.  "Lieutenant, I've given it more thought since last night and I don't want to endanger any more crewmembers.  Between the ion storms and the creatures on the surface, I don't believe it's worth the risk."

            "Captain, I know we could do it.  Lieutenant Ayala has requested to return, as well as Ensign Kim.  They've both been on the planet's surface and can look out for the creatures.  We can stay close to the shuttle to be clear of the storms."  B'Elanna pleaded, knowing that her engines were in need of the dilithium.  As Janeway took a sip of her third cup of coffee that morning, she frowned.  "Captain, remember, the shuttle didn't crash.  It was shot down by the Kazon.  You can also keep watch on us from Voyager.  We can't sustain the warp drive much longer without an adequate supply of dilithium."

            Shaking her head in acknowledgment of B'Elanna's argument, Janeway replied.  "Very well, Lieutenant.  Take as many crewmembers as will safely fit on the shuttle."

            "Aye, Captain." B'Elanna replied with a slight smile, as she stood and exited the ready room.

            Janeway moved to the viewport and looked out at the unfamiliar stars, as Voyager slowly orbited the small planet.  _Seventy years from home.  How many crewmembers will we lose to get there?  Did I do the right thing by protecting the Ocampa?_

            Her thoughts were interrupted by the voice of the EMH.  "Sickbay to Captain Janeway.  You wished to be notified when Commander Chakotay was ready to be released."

            Sighing, Janeway moved towards her desk.  "Yes, Doctor, I'll be right there.  Janeway out."  She set her cup down, unfinished, and walked out to the corridor.

*  *  *  *  *

            The doors to sickbay slid open quietly and Janeway saw Chakotay sitting on the far biobed.  He looked much better than he had last night; although his face still showed the strain he had been under on the planet.  Glancing towards the surgical bay, she noted Kes checking the readings over Lieutenant Paris's head.  The helmsman lay so very still and the only sound was the soft beeping of the machines keeping him alive.  The captain pinched the bridge of her nose as she moved to Chakotay's side.

            "Captain."  His voice sounded tired, even after a nights sleep.  Chakotay looked at Janeway, glanced at the surgical bay, and then put his head down.  "I was responsible for the away mission and almost got us all killed.  I'm sorry, Captain."

            Placing a hand on his shoulder, Janeway replied.  "I've read the preliminary reports from Lieutenant Ayala and Ensign Kim.  You did the best you could have.  We didn't foresee the Kazon shooting down the shuttle or that the environment would be so hostile.

            Just then, the EMH emerged from the medical lab and approached the two officers.  "Captain, Commander Chakotay is ready to be released, although he is not to return to active duty for the next 24 hours.  He had a rather severe concussion with some temporal lobe swelling."  Turning towards Chakotay, he continued.  "You may still have some dizziness or blurred vision.  If this does not cease in the next 12 hours, you are to return to sickbay."

            The captain, glancing back at the surgical bay, turned to the EMH.  "How is Lieutenant Paris this morning, Doctor?"

            "He is still on total life support."  He looked from the captain to Chakotay.  "I have several questions for the Commander.  I have managed to isolate the venom and it is highly toxic.  Lieutenant Paris should not have been able to survive longer than 30 to 60 minutes after being bitten.  I also found several small cuts in addition to the puncture wounds.  They were quite even and deliberately made."

            Chakotay cleared his throat as he looked away from the EMH.  Straightening up, he answered.  "I made the cuts.  We had nothing except a small tricorder, my penknife, and several hyposprays.  I've seen bites like that before on my home world.  I knew the Lieutenant had very little time before the venom entered his entire system.  It's a very primitive but somewhat effective treatment for snake bite.  You cut across the bite and suck out the venom.  Because it was moving through his bloodstream so quickly, I was forced to make a second set of cuts."

            "Well, Commander, it appears that you just may have saved Lieutenants Paris's life down there with your quick thinking."  The doctor stated and began to turn back towards the lab.

            "Doctor, if the venom is so toxic, why wasn't Commander Chakotay affected as well?"  Janeway's question stopped his movement.

            "The venom primarily attacks the nervous system; the Commander was obviously careful not to ingest the venom."

            Just then, Kes came up to the biobed.  "Doctor, Lieutenant Paris's neural activity has decreased another 10%.  Have you had any luck in the lab?"

            Looking between the two officers, the EMH shook his head in an almost human gesture.  "I have tried to synthesize an antitoxin for the venom but none of the solutions have stopped the decline in neural activity."

            "Doctor, is it possible to put Lieutenant Paris into stasis, to prevent further loss of neural activity, while you continue your search for an antidote?"  The captain asked, concern for her chief pilot evident in her voice.

            "I have thought of that, Captain and have kept it in mind as a last resort.  If I haven't found anything viable in the next two hours, I shall proceed with a stasis chamber."  The EMH replied. "Now, I must return to the lab."  He turned abruptly and left the main area of sickbay.

            "Well, Captain, I believe we've been dismissed."  Chakotay said with a grin, as he stood and turned towards the doors.

            Janeway gave him a slight smile in return as she shook her head at the retreating figure of the EMH.  "A hologram with an attitude.  They certainly didn't teach that at the Academy.  I'll expect a report on the away mission in my office by 13:00 hours tomorrow, Commander."  She said as they left the sickbay.

*  *  *  *  *

            Voyager's largest shuttle left the confines of the ship and headed for the planet's surface.  Harry looked around at the crew that B'Elanna had gathered.  They were all former Maquis.  Ayala had agreed to return to the planet's surface along with Hamilton.  They were joined by Chell, Gerron Tem, and Ken Dalby.  B'Elanna had charted a pattern to the ion storms and they timed their descent to land after one of the larger storms. 

            When the shuttle touched down, the team quickly located the dilithium mine and the antigravity sled that Harry and Ayala had been forced to abandon when they were overtaken by the Kazon.  They were able to load the sled three times and stow the crystals in the back of the shuttle before the winds became too strong to move the sled.  They retreated to the shuttle to rest until they were able to go out again.

*  *  *  *  *

            The lights in sickbay came on as Kes entered.  "Doctor, where are you?" She moved to the surgical bay and looked at Tom's still form.  His chest slowly moved up and down as the machine pumped air into his lungs.  The display over his head indicated that his neural activity was only about 50% of normal._  Please let the doctor find an antidote soon.  Tom has been so kind to Neelix and me, he has to live._

            "Oh good, Kes, you're here."  The EMH entered from the lab.  "We need to get started right away."  He rolled a medical cart to the surgical bed and picked up a hypospray.

            "Doctor, you've found something!"  Kes said as she moved to his side.

            "Yes, the last compound appears to have halted the decline in neural activity and may even reverse the effects of the toxin."  He handed Kes a PADD.  "After I administer the serum, I need you to monitor the Lieutenant's bioreadings.  You need to record the changes every ten minutes.  We should know within the hour if it's working."  He leaned over Tom and pressed the hypospray against his neck.  The soft hiss of the medicine entering his system could be heard between the beeps of the ventilator.

            Kes recorded Tom's biosigns as his neural activity leveled off and then slowly began to show a slight increase.  "Doctor, it's working!"  She reported excitedly.

            "Sickbay to the Captain."  The EMH stood at the console next to the surgical bed.  He entered the data from the PADD into Tom's record.

            "Yes, Doctor."  Janeway's voice came over the comm system.

            "Captain, I am pleased to report that I have successfully synthesized an antidote and have administered it to Lieutenant Paris.  His neural activity has leveled off and indeed shows a slight increase."  His voice sounding smug with self satisfaction.

            "Thank you, Doctor.  Please continue to keep me apprised of the Lieutenant's condition.  Janeway out."

            Kes gently brushed a lock of hair off of Tom's forehead as she breathed a sigh of relief.  It appeared that the pilot might recover after all.

*  *  *  *  *

            The away team finished stowing the dilithium crystals they had retrieved on their second mining shift.  They closed the hatch as the storm increased in intensity again.  "Hey, Gregor.  When can we get out of here and back to our nice, safe ship."  Ken Dalby's sarcastic voice rang out from the rear of the shuttle.  "You can finally get to show the Fleet crew what a real pilot can do.  We landed safely with a Maquis at the helm instead of that traitor, Paris." 

            "Tom didn't crash the shuttle, Dalby.  I told you that the Kazon shot us down."  Harry jumped to defend his friend.

            "Yeah, that's what Paris wanted you to believe.  It's time to grow up, Ensign."  Dalby remarked.

            "No, Tom didn't tell us that we had been shot at because he didn't know.  I found the evidence of phaser fire after we left the shuttle."

            "Well, I still feel better with him out of the picture.  Too bad he didn't die down here."  Dalby's hatred for Tom evident in his comments.

            "I don't think he's all that bad, Ken, and he is the best pilot on Voyager."  Gerron spoke, in a quiet voice from his place on the floor of the shuttle.  "Don't you remember when we were on Krelor?  If it wasn't for Paris, I might have drowned."

            "Give it up, Tem.  Anybody could have gotten you out of that lake."  Dalby said, his voice rising in volume as he glared at Gerron.

            Ayala sat on the bunk in the rear of the shuttle and closed his eyes, trying to block out the loud voices of the other two men.  He thought back to the refueling stop on Krelor…..

*  *  *  *  *

            After finishing a scouting run, the crew on the _Liberty__ took a shuttle down to Krelor to refuel.  Although it was winter on the moon and bitter cold; the men had been cooped up on the ship for over a three weeks and they wandered around the abandoned trade settlement outside of the town.  Gerron, the young Bajoran they had rescued from a Cardassian prison camp, was especially happy to be back on solid ground.  The young man was barely 17 years old and had lost his entire family to the Cardassians.  Always hoping to pick up something of value, he had wandered into one of the empty buildings at the far reaches of the old settlement.  A loud crashing noise from the building alerted the others in the small group that Gerron was in trouble.  Ayala, Dalby, and Tom Paris had rushed into the building to find a gaping hole in the floorboards and no sign of Gerron.   _

            "Help me."  Gerron's faint voice could be heard from below.  He had fallen through the rotted out floor boards.  They could hear the sound of water rushing by below the building.  "Please help me.  I can't swim."  Gerron's panicked cries could be heard growing quieter as he was swept away by an underground stream.

            Tom crouched down at the edge of the opening and called out to Gerron.  "Can you grab onto something?"  There was no answer, so Tom swung his legs over the opening.  "I'm a pretty strong swimmer.  I'll get him."  He dropped into the hole and the other's rushed outside to track the path of the stream.

            It took them several minutes, using their tricorders, to find Gerron and Tom's lifesigns.  The stream emptied into a large lake about 100 meters from the buildings.  They reached the edge of the lake, just as Tom was pushing Gerron onto the bank.  Ayala and Dalby pulled Gerron from the frigid water.  Tom then stumbled out after him.  Half carrying Gerron, they returned to the shuttle and wrapped him in blankets.  Tom followed and sank down on the floor.  Ayala flew the shuttle back to _Liberty while Tom huddled at the rear of the shuttle, shivering uncontrollably._

*  *  *  *  *

            Ayala realized that Tom had been shivering not only from the cold, but from the fear of near drowning.  When they returned to the ship, Gerron had been taken to the infirmary where he was treated for hypothermia while the crew ignored Tom. He had gone off alone to his cabin to change into dry clothes.  _That was the night that __Paris__ got drunk and picked a fight with Dalby and the captain threw him in the brig.  When __Paris__ began to yell and try to get through the force field, Chakotay came down and sent me from my post.  He actually let __Paris__ serve his time in his quarters._

_            Ayala's thoughts were interrupted by B'Elanna, announcing that the storm had let up enough to lift off and return to Voyager._

to be continued…


	17. Chapter 17

**Redemption**

**Chapter 17**

**Disclaimer**** - ****Paramount**** and Viacom own the characters from Voyager, although they didn't often treat them right.  The story line belongs to me.**

**A special thanks to:  My friend and editor of all my stories, Mill3rs.**

            Captain Janeway put the PADD that she had been attempting to read down on her desk.  She stood and stretched her tired muscles as she walked to the viewport in her ready room.  It had been a long and tiring day.  They had not heard from the away team, Commander Chakotay was off duty in his quarters, and the EMH had not given her any encouraging news about Lieutenant Paris's condition.  Moving to the inner door, which slid open silently at her approach, Janeway entered the bridge.  "Any news from the away team?"  She asked Tuvok.

            "Nothing at this time, Captain.  May I suggest that you return to your quarters and rest?  I will notify you immediately when we get word from them."  He could see that the captain was still fighting the fatigue from the past few days.

            Shaking her head, Janeway looked at her old friend. "Tuvok, you know me too well.   I can't rest until I know that the away team is safely back onboard.  I will take a break though and see how Mr. Neelix is coming with transforming my private dining room into a mess hall."  With that, she turned and entered the turbolift.

*  *  *  *  *

            Janeway could hear the banging of pots and pans as she entered the renovated dining room.  Neelix had added several tables and now had a long serving counter in front of the kitchen, as one entered the room.  "Ah, Captain, and how may I help you today?"  The short, bewhiskered Telaxian emerged suddenly from behind the counter.

            "Good afternoon, Mr. Neelix.  I'd like some coffee, black."  The captain answered, somewhat startled by his sudden appearance.

            "I'm afraid, that the replicator is giving me some problems with plain coffee but it is producing a delightful drink recommended by Lieutenant Torres.  I believe it is called Raktajino and is quite strong.  Would you like a cup?"  He replied, grabbing a silver cup and moving towards one of the two replicators on the near wall.

            "No, no thank you, Mr. Neelix.  I'll just return to my quarters where I hope my replicator is more cooperative."  Janeway said as she turned to exit the mess hall.

            She was interrupted by the voice of the EMH coming through her commbadge.  "Sickbay to the Captain.  You wished to be notified of any updates with Lieutenant Paris."

            "Yes, doctor, what is it?"  She answered a little too sharply.  She was worried it might be more bad news.

            "I am about to attempt to take the Lieutenant off of the ventilator.  An earlier attempt, two hours ago, was not successful.  Sickbay out."

            "Doctor…"  Janeway started to respond but stopped when she realized he had cut the commlink.  "I really need to discuss protocol with that..that hologram."  She muttered as she left the mess hall.

*  *  *  *  *

            As the doors to sickbay slid open, the captain noted the quiet.  There was no beeping from the surgical bay, just a still silence.  She moved slowly towards the biobed where Tom lay deathly still.  His face was quite pale in the dim light illuminating the bed.  The readings above his head looked normal to her unpracticed eye and she noted that he was breathing on his own. _He looks so very young and not at all like the cocky, smart-mouthed crewman he tries so hard to be.  She reached out her hand and gently touched his shoulder._

            "He's holding his own, Captain."  Kes's quiet voice came up behind her.  "The doctor took him off the ventilator about ten minutes ago and his breathing is steady.  His other vital signs also look good."

            "Where is the doctor?"  Janeway asked, looking around for the arrogant hologram.  "I expected to find him here, gloating about his skills."

            "No, Captain.  He asked me to turn off his program.  He's been online continuously since Lieutenant Paris was beamed into sickbay.  He spent the night in the lab trying to find an antidote for the toxin and, once he knew that Tom would be alright, he felt he could go offline safely."  The young woman seemed to be defending the EMH with her response.  "He has an alarm rigged so that if Tom is in any trouble, he will be brought back online.  He's really quite smart, don't you agree, Captain?"

            Janeway glanced at Kes and gave her a slight smile.  "Yes, he does seem quite intelligent for a hologram.  I just wonder who programmed his people skills.  He mentioned that a previous attempt at taking Lieutenant Paris off of the ventilator was not successful.  Where you here at that time?"

            "Yes, Captain, I was here then.  Tom was not able to breath on his own and the doctor put him back on the ventilator."  Seeing the captain's concerned look, Kes hastened to reassure her.  "Tom did not regain consciousness at that time, Captain.  His neural activity has now increased to 75% of normal and his breathing pattern, although shallow, is at a steady pace.  I plan on staying here in sickbay, in case Tom wakes up, so he won't be alone."

            Janeway looked down at Tom's still form once more, turned towards Kes and smiled.  "Thank you, Kes.  I'm sure Lieutenant Paris will feel better with you here.  Please let me know when he awakens."

            "Yes, Captain, I will."  Kes touched Janeway's arm shyly.  "Captain, you need to get some rest too.  Tom will be alright and the away team will be also."

            Janeway looked at the young Ocampa as if she had read her mind.  "I'm sure they will be, Kes, but I'll rest easier when everyone is back on Voyager."  She turned and moved through the doors as they slid open.

            Kes pulled a short stool over by the surgical bed; sat down and lightly took one of Tom's hands in her own.  Smiling slightly, she closed her eyes and focused her mind on sending Tom healing thoughts.  Looking up, a few minutes later, she noted that his vital signs had become somewhat stronger.

*  *  *  *  *

            Ayala lifted off the surface of the planet and headed back towards Voyager's coordinates.  The rest of the crew settled into their seats for the trip back to the ship.  B'Elanna sat down between Harry and Gerron on one of the bunks.  "I guess Paris has some good in him after all, if **you stuck up for him, Gerron."  She gave the young man a grin and punched him lightly in the shoulder.**

            "I just don't see why Dalby always seems to have it in for him."  Gerron whispered to B'Elanna, glancing to the front of the shuttle where Dalby sat in the co-pilot's seat next to Ayala.  "I heard him talking in the mess hall last week about how they were going to make the Lieutenant wish he had never been brought onboard Voyager.  I know that several times in the past few weeks, some of the others have beaten him up, because I've heard them bragging about it."

            "Why, didn't Tom say anything?"  Harry asked in a low voice.  "He's always looked okay on the bridge.  Why didn't you tell someone, Gerron?"

            "I saw him come out of cargo bay two last week.  His mouth was bleeding and he was holding his left wrist as if it was broken.  He didn't see me, but Dalby did and told me I'd get more of the same if I opened my mouth to anyone.  I was afraid then, but someone needs to know what's going on.  I was in sickbay, the week before, and saw Tom swipe an osteoregenerator when that holo-doc's back was turned.  I know he's had some kind of medic training, so he's probably just been fixing himself up on the sly."  Gerron stopped talking suddenly when he noticed Dalby looking back at him.

            Suddenly, the shuttle was rocked by waves from an unexpected ion storm at the planet's upper atmosphere.  "Hey, Torres, I thought you said it was clear to take off!"  Dalby shouted from the front of the shuttle.

            "Scanners showed it **was safe.  We must have hit a storm that was outside the pattern!"  B'Elanna shouted back over the alarms sounding from several consoles.  She stood, and started to make her way to the engineering station, when the shuttle lurched to one side and she was thrown against the bulkhead, striking her head.**

            Harry jumped from his seat and knelt down beside B'Elanna.  "She's out cold.  We need to get her to sickbay.  Ayala can you get us through this storm?"

            Ayala held onto the console, to keep from being tossed from his seat, and kept his eyes on the viewport.  "I'm trying; these controls won't respond."  Just as quickly as it came upon them, they broke free of the ion storm.  "We're clear; hail Voyager and get B'Elanna transported to sickbay as soon as we're in range."

*  *  *  *  *

            Pain.  A steady, burning pain in his arms and legs.  Tom struggled to regain consciousness.  _I can breathe again.  I'm burning!  My arms and legs are burning!  He couldn't move but he felt a cool hand on his forehead and could faintly hear a soothing voice telling him that he was alright.  That he was back on Voyager._

            Kes grasped Tom's hand harder and tried to calm him with her thoughts as he grimaced with pain.  She stroked his forehead softly and leaned over the biobed.  "It's alright, Tom.  You're in the sickbay.  The doctor found an antidote."

            He slowly opened his eyes to see Kes smiling down at him.  He was alive and back on Voyager.  "Kes."  He managed to whisper; his voice harsh from his partially paralyzed vocal cords.

            "Shush, Tom.  Don't try to talk right now."  Kes said softly, as he looked up at her with pain in his eyes.  

            "Please state the nature of the medical emergency."  The EMH shimmered into existence by the foot of the surgical bed.  The bio scans at Tom's head showed an elevated heart rate and rapid breathing.  "Ah, Lieutenant, you're awake."  He grabbed a hypospray and approached the biobed.

            "It hurts; my arms and legs are burning.  I can't move."  Tom gasped out.

            "Your nervous system is regenerating, Lieutenant.  What you're feeling is a form of phantom pain.  What a person with an amputated limb would have felt in the past.  It will diminish with time.  Until then, I've prepared an analgesic."  He leaned close to Tom to administer the medication.

            "No, I want to stay awake."  Tom pleaded in a confused whisper.

            "Tom, it isn't a sedative.  There's no need for you to be in pain; let the doctor give you the medicine.  I'll be right here with you."  Kes reassured Tom.

            He closed his eyes as the hypospray hissed against his neck.   "Will I be able to move again?"  He asked looking to the doctor.

            Looking at the bioscans, which showed Tom's heart rate and breathing returning to normal, the doctor replied.  "At this time it is much too early to predict the outcome."  Seeing Tom's fearful look, he continued.  "But I believe you should make a complete recovery, Lieutenant.  For now, you need to rest."  He moved to his office and began to enter Tom's bioscans into the computer.

            "Kes, to the Captain."  Kes tapped her commbadge.

            "Yes, Kes."  Janeway answered immediately.

            "Captain, you wanted me to let you know when Lieutenant Paris awoke."

            "Thank you, Kes.  I'll be right there.  Janeway out."

            Tom opened his eyes and tried to focus on Kes.  His breathing had slowed yet his heart rate was erratic; as he once again tried to move his head or arms.

            "Don't try to move yet, Tom.  It's still too soon.  You need to heal.  Please try to go back to sleep."  Her gentle voice calmed him and he closed his eyes.

            Captain Janeway entered sickbay and the EMH rose from his desk and met her before she entered the surgical bay.  "Captain,  Lieutenant Paris has regained consciousness.  I have given him some Hydrocortilene because he is experiencing some pain as the feeling returns to his limbs."  

            "May I speak to him, doctor?"  Janeway asked as she moved to Tom's side, not waiting for an answer.  Giving Kes a smile, the captain reached out to Tom's shoulder.

            Hearing her voice, he opened his eyes.  "Captain, it's good to be back on Voyager.  I knew you'd find us.  I just wasn't sure if it would be in time."

            Janeway had to lean close to hear Tom's soft voice.  She brushed back a lock of hair on his forehead and smiled down at him.  "It's good to have you back, Lieutenant.  I understand that the doctor wants you to rest now.  Try to get some sleep and I'll see you in the morning."  Turning to Kes, she put her hand on the younger woman's arm.  "Take good care of him, Kes."

            "Yes, Captain."  Kes replied as Janeway left sickbay.

to be continued…


	18. Chapter 18

**Redemption**

**Chapter 18**

**Disclaimer**** - ****Paramount**** and Viacom own the characters from Voyager, although they didn't often treat them right.  The story line belongs to me.**

**A special thanks to:  My friend and editor of all my stories, Mill3rs.**

            Captain Janeway had just entered her ready room when her commbadge beeped.  "Sickbay to the Captain."  The EMH's voice sounded almost concerned.

            "Yes, Doctor, is there a problem with Lieutenant Paris?"  She asked.   _I just left sickbay and Lieutenant Paris seemed to be holding his own._

            "Captain, could you please turn on your monitor?"  The EMH requested.

            Janeway moved to her desk and activated her communication monitor.  She sat down and slowly rubbed her temples as she watched the EMH scroll through a medical file.   Starting to lose her patience, she cleared her throat; trying to get the hologram's attention.  "Doctor, you said that you have news regarding Lieutenant Paris?"

            "Yes, Captain.  Having stabilized the Lieutenant, I ran a full bioscan and discovered some past injuries."  

            "Surely, Doctor, the Lieutenant has suffered injuries during his time with the Maquis and there are reports of several fights at Aukland Penal Colony."  Janeway said in a tired voice.   _We haven't heard from the away team and now this.  Will this day ever end?  _

            "I am aware of the Lieutenant's history of altercations and his tendency to take unwarranted risks with his safety, Captain.  These injuries are within the past few weeks and have not been entered into the Lieutenant's medical file.  He apparently has been treated by someone other than me.  He currently has bruising on both his upper back and abdominal region which are not consistent with the reported incidents on the planet."  The EMH looked perturbed that he had not been notified of the injuries.  "I find it difficult to maintain a high level of care when I am not kept thoroughly informed of the crew's health."

            "I have not been told of any injuries that Lieutenant Paris has suffered while he has been onboard Voyager.  I'll certainly look into this Doctor, thank you.  Janeway out."  _Lieutenant Paris hasn't left the ship until this mission.  I'll have to question him when he has recovered more fully.  She stood and moved to the replicator.  "Coffee, black."    _

*  *  *  *  *

            Harry sat on the floor of the shuttle, cradling B'Elanna's head in his lap.  She had not regained consciousness since she was knocked into the bulkhead.  Although there was no bleeding, he could feel a lump forming over her right temple.  

Ayala brought the shuttle within view of Voyager and called for an emergency beam out to sickbay.  They continued to the ship and he brought them in for a smooth docking in the shuttle bay.  Turning to Hamilton and the others, Ayala ordered them to unload the Dilithium Crystals.  "Kim, you go to sickbay and check on Torres."

            "Who put you in charge?"  Dalby snapped as he headed for the exit.

            "He **is** the ranking officer."  Gerron stated quietly, than stiffened as Dalby advanced towards him.

            "That's enough, Dalby.  I gave you an order; either you follow it or I go to Chakotay."  Ayala stepped between Dalby and Gerron.  Dalby turned and headed for the cargo hold and Ayala handed Gerron several PADDs.  "Here, Gerron, take these to engineering.  I'm sure Lieutenant Carey can use the information on these to begin to evaluate the Dilithium Crystals to determine how pure they are."

            Gerron gladly left the shuttle bay as the rest of the away team continued to unload the crystals.

*  *  *  *  *

            The blue shimmering lights, signifying a transport in progress, appeared in sickbay alerting the EMH to come online.  "Please state the nature of the medical emergency."  He spoke as he approached the figure huddled on the floor.

            "Doctor, the away team requested an emergency beam out from the shuttle.  Lieutenant Torres was injured during an ion storm.  She was thrown against a bulkhead and has remained unconscious."  Kes said as she moved to B'Elanna's side and helped the EMH lift her onto a biobed.

            After scanning the Lieutenant, the EMH grabbed a hypospray off the medical cart and injected B'Elanna with an anti-inflammatory drug to reduce the pressure in her brain.  Taking an osteoregenerator, he began to heal the hairline fracture on the right side of her skull.  "The Lieutenant should regain consciousness shortly.  I would like to keep her here for several hours under observation."  He stated as he handed the tools to Kes and moved to his office to file a report on the injuries and his treatment.

            "Yes, Doctor."  Kes replied as she pulled a blanket out from the shelf under the biobed and covered B'Elanna with it.  She activated the bioscanners above the Lieutenant's head and moved to the surgical bay when she heard Tom softly calling her name.

            "I'm right here, Tom.  Are you in any pain?"  She asked, glancing at the readings over his head.

            "No, I'm alright.  What happened to Lieutenant Torres?"  He asked quietly.  "Will she be okay?"

            "It is just a mild concussion.  The doctor has treated her and she can be released in a few hours."  Kes answered and turned to the entrance as the doors slid open.

            Captain Janeway entered and moved to the biobed where B'Elanna was starting to awaken.  "How is she?"  She asked the EMH as he approached from his office.

            "Lieutenant Torres has sustained a mild concussion; I have treated her with Inpedrezine to decrease the pressure in her brain and an osteoregenerator to heal the skull fracture."  He replied in his self-important manner.  "She should remain here for observation for the next few hours and can return to duty at her next shift."

            Janeway headed towards the office and indicated that she wanted a private conversation with the EMH.  Entering the office, she requested. "Doctor, I would like a complete report on the injuries you found on the bioscan of Lieutenant Paris."

            "Yes, Captain.  I have entered them into his medical file and I can download the report onto a PADD."  He turned, sat at his desk and after entering several commands, stood and handed the report to the captain.

 "If I am no longer needed, I would appreciate being deactivated.  People are always leaving me on; I **am supposed to be for emergencies only, after all."**

            "Computer, **please deactivate the EMH by all means."  The captain said with a tired sigh.  "Someone definitely needs to work on that program's communication skills and soon."  She snapped as she returned to B'Elanna's side.**

            "Captain?  What happened?  Did we get the Dilithium back onboard?"  B'Elanna struggled to sit up.

            "Please, Lieutenant, you must lie back.  You had a head injury and the Doctor has given you some medication.  He wants you to remain here for the next several hours and rest."  Kes gently pushed B'Elanna back down on the biobed.

            "Lieutenant Torres, we'll talk in the morning.  The shuttle made it back in one piece and we've sent the Dilithium Crystals to Engineering.  You are off duty until 13:00 hours tomorrow."  At B'Elanna's expression of disagreement, Janeway replied.  "That's an order, Lieutenant.  Now get some rest."  Janeway looked towards the surgical bay and turned to Kes.  "How is Lieutenant Paris?"

            "He is resting now, Captain.  The medication has eased the pain and he has been drifting in and out of sleep."  Kes replied.

 "Thank you, Kes.  You need to get some rest too."  Janeway said, placing her hand on the young woman's shoulder.

 "Yes, Captain.  Ensign Wildman has offered to stand watch during the Gamma shift."  Kes answered.

Janeway smiled at Kes, then turned and left sickbay.

            Kes moved to the doctor's office and sat in the large leather chair behind the desk.  "Computer, lights at ten percent illumination."  She ordered and the lights in sickbay dimmed.  Kes turned on the console and began reading about human physiology.  The doctor had offered to tutor her in becoming his medical assistant and she was eager to learn about the crew.

            Kes looked up at the sound of the doors sliding open.  Harry walked into sickbay and when he noticed Kes sitting behind the desk, he headed for the office.  "How's Lieutenant Torres?"  He asked as Kes stood and met him in the doorway.

            "The doctor treated her for a concussion and she can be released in several

hours."  Kes answered as they moved to the biobed.

            "And Tom; how is he doing?"  Harry looked towards the surgical bay.

            "The Lieutenant regained consciousness and was in some pain but the doctor gave him an analgesic and he is resting now."  Kes gave Harry a smile as she went back into the office.

            Harry quietly moved to B'Elanna's side as she opened her eyes.  "Hey, Starfleet.  No need to sneak around.  I'm fine; just a knock on the head.  I'll be out of here in a few hours."  B'Elanna gave Harry a small grin as she started to sit up.

            Harry touched her shoulder and gently pushed her back down on the biobed.  "I believe you are supposed to be resting.  I'll see you in the morning."  He then moved to the surgical bay and found Tom asleep.  Giving Kes a wave, Harry left sickbay.

*  *  *  *  *

            The next morning when Harry entered the mess hall, he saw B'Elanna sitting at a small table in the corner of the room.  Grabbing a tray of food, he walked over to her.  "Hi, mind if I join you?  You're looking much better this morning." 

 "Thanks, Harry, I feel much better.  A little rest in sickbay can do wonders.  Getting out of there does even more.  That hologram is a little on the strange side."  Harry sat down across from her and they ate in silence for several minutes until the doors slid open and Gerron entered.  "There's Gerron.  We really need to talk to him; I think he should go to Chakotay about Dalby."  B'Elanna waved the young Bajoran over to their table.  "Gerron, have a seat."

The young man looked about nervously and then sat down.  "Morning, B'Elanna, Ensign Kim."

 "Gerron, it's just Harry when we're off duty."  Harry smiled at Gerron.  "We need to talk about what you mentioned on the shuttle."

    Gerron gulped and looked down at his plate.  "Look, I don't want to get anyone in trouble."

    B'Elanna glanced at Harry and then looked up at Gerron.  "Look, Paris can't keep getting attacked.  You need to go to Chakotay and tell him what you know about Dalby."

When Gerron shook his head and started to stand, B'Elanna reached for his arm.  "I'll go with you.  Anyone watching will think we have an engineering problem relating to the Dilithium Crystals we gathered on the planet yesterday.  We'll go to his quarters after we finish eating."

Gerron nodded but only pushed his food around on the plate, having suddenly lost his appetite.  When Harry and B'Elanna finished, the three stood, took their trays to the recycler, and left the mess hall.  Harry headed for the bridge and B'Elanna and Gerron headed for Chakotay's quarters.

*  *  *  *  *

Standing outside Chakotay's quarters, B'Elanna activated the call signal.

They heard Chakotay's voice.  "Come." As the doors slid open, B'Elanna and Gerron entered the commander's quarters.

 "Yes, B'Elanna, Gerron, what can I do for you?  How did the retrieval of the Dilithium Crystals go?"  Chakotay motioned them to a small table with several chairs around it.  "Would you like something to drink?"

    "Nothing, Chakotay, thanks.  The mission yesterday went well and we were able to mine several hundred kilos of Dilithium.  That's not why we are here though."  B'Elanna replied as Gerron sat nervously twisting his hands in his lap.  "Go ahead, Gerron.  Tell Chakotay what you told Harry and me on the shuttle."

Gerron looked up into his former captain's face and relaxed.  Chakotay would not let anyone harm him and he would take care of Dalby.  He related the incidents where he overheard the crewmen talking about teaching Lieutenant Paris that he did not belong on Voyager and seeing Tom leave the cargo bay with obvious injuries.  Chakotay assured Gerron that what he said would be held in strict confidence and told the young man to report to engineering to start refining the Dilithium crystals.

 "B'Elanna, what do you know about Dalby and his contacts with Paris?"  Chakotay asked after Gerron had left.

 "All I know is that Dalby makes it quite clear that he feels Paris should never have been brought onboard.  He thinks we would still be safe in the Alpha Quadrant if it wasn't for Paris helping to track down the _Liberty."  B'Elanna answered.  "Didn't you know Dalby at Starfleet?"_

Chakotay walked over to the replicator.  "Tea, hot, two cups."  He ordered and then carried the cups to the table.  Setting one down in front of B'Elanna, he sat down, took a sip of the hot drink and folded his arms across his chest.  "Actually, Dalby was in one of my classes at the Academy.  He had a rough background and a difficult time with the courses."  Chakotay thought back to his days teaching an advanced tactical class….

*  *  *  *  *

The chime sounded outside Chakotay's office.  "Enter."  Chakotay stated and the doors slid open.  Ken Dalby entered and moved to the desk.  His hair was plastered to his head and his clothes were soaking wet.  "What is it Dalby?  Why are you out in this weather?"

    Dalby began to pace back and forth, rubbing his hands on the front of his pants.  "Lieutenant Commander, I'm about to be expelled. Admiral Paris has it in for me. You have to help me."

 "Sit down, Ken."  Chakotay moved to his replicator.  "Vulcan spiced tea, hot."  He ordered and handed the mug to Dalby.  "What's happened?  Why do you think the Admiral is going to have you expelled?"

    Dalby took the mug of tea and, after taking several sips, looked up at Chakotay.  "The Admiral's been trying to get me out of the Academy since I screwed up in his survival class last year.  He claims that Professor S'Rek reported me for cheating on his exam."

Chakotay had heard suspicions of Dalby cheating, several times in the past few months, from different professors.  "Ken, tell me the truth; did you cheat on the exam?"

Dalby looked away but then straightened up and glared at Chakotay.  "His exams are so convoluted everyone gets extra help.  I'm not the only one."

 "Ken, I'm not asking about the others in the class.  Did **you cheat?"  When the younger man remained silent, Chakotay rose from his chair.  "Look, I'll talk to the Admiral but I'm not sure I can help you out of this situation."**

*  *  *  *  *

 "What happened when you went to Admiral Paris?"  B'Elanna asked as Chakotay halted his account of Dalby's time at Starfleet Academy.

 "He refused to change the order to have Dalby expelled.  Dalby had failed the Admiral's survival course in his junior year. He re-took it with another professor in his senior year, barely passing it then.  Several professors had caught him with dubious reports on his training missions.  S'Rek's exam was the final straw.  He left Earth soon after that; we lost contact until we met up again when I joined the Maquis."  Chakotay answered quietly.

 "I remember him getting into several fights when I came onboard the _Liberty.  I still can't believe he'd be that vindictive against Paris just because of what the Admiral did."  B'Elanna said._

 "I'm not sure what his rationale is but I'll certainly get to the bottom of this."  Chakotay answered as he stood and gathered the cups, dumped them into the recycler, and moved to the door. "I'll walk you to engineering."  Motioning B'Elanna towards the corridor.

 "Janeway to Commander Chakotay."  The captain's voice interrupted their exit from Chakotay's quarters.

 "Yes, Captain?"  Chakotay responded.

 "I know you're still officially off-duty but could you please report to my ready room?"  Janeway asked in a steely quiet voice.

Shrugging his shoulders at B'Elanna, Chakotay answered.  "On my way, Captain.  Chakotay out.  Sorry, B'Elanna, I'll catch up with you later."

to be continued……

aHarr


	19. Chapter 19

**Redemption**

**Chapter 19**

**Disclaimer**** - ****Paramount**** and Viacom own the characters from Voyager, although they didn't often treat them right.  The story line belongs to me.**

**A special thanks to:  My friend and editor of all my stories, Mill3rs.**

            Chakotay entered the captain's ready room to find her standing at the viewport staring out at the stars.  Though she heard him enter the room, she did not turn around but continued looking at the stars.  He stood just inside the door wondering if he should say something or approach her.  The silence stretched out and he shifted from one foot to the other.  She would have to make the first move.  Even though he respected her position as captain, he was not used to answering to someone else after being the captain on his own ship.

            "Commander, we seem to have a problem on Voyager."  She spoke in a quiet, steady voice without looking at him.

            "Yes, Captain, what is it?"  He replied, in an equally quiet voice.

            "It has been brought to my attention that Lieutenant Paris has been assaulted several times in the past few weeks while onboard my ship."  She turned and motioned him to the chair in front of her desk.  Moving to the replicator, she asked.  "Would you care for anything to drink, Commander?"  Again, the formal tone.

            "Nothing, thank you, Captain."  Two could play this game.  Chakotay took the seat indicated and leaned against the high back.  "Did the Lieutenant report these attacks, Captain?"

            "Coffee, black."  She ordered and retrieving the mug sat behind her desk.  "No, Commander, the EMH brought it to my attention last night.  He discovered evidence of the injuries when he did a complete a bioscan of the Lieutenant."  She handed him the PADD that the doctor had given her in sickbay.  "This is his report.  Apparently, Lieutenant Paris has been treating the injuries himself without reporting to sickbay."

            Chakotay read the report and noted that there had been several broken ribs, bruises, and a broken left wrist recorded.  He thought of spotting the bruises when the shuttle had crashed on the planet and of Gerron's report of seeing Tom exiting the cargo bay, holding his left arm, in obvious pain.  "Captain, I did notice that the Lieutenant had sustained some bruises when we were on the shuttle.  I presumed that he had gotten into a fight.  He did have some difficulties when on the _Liberty."_

            "I was under the impression, Commander that you would restrain your Maquis crewmembers from going after the Lieutenant."  She gave him an icy stare.  Their time here in the Delta Quadrant was difficult enough without the two factions at each other's throats.

            Pushing himself to standing, Chakotay glared down at her.  "How do you know it wasn't one of your fine Starfleet officers that attacked Paris?  After all, he was branded a traitor to the fleet when he joined the Maquis."

            "Sit down, Commander."  She ordered.

            "**No, Captain, I prefer to stand."  He snapped back at her.  "I'll do some checking and see what I can find out about these attacks**** on Lieutenant Paris."  He turned towards the door.**

            "Chakotay, we need to work together as one crew if we have any hope of reaching home before we are all old and retired.  If you can not find the persons responsible, I **will have Lieutenant Tuvok begin an official investigation.  Is that understood?"  She stood and moved out from the desk to stand in front of him.**

            He looked down at the diminutive woman, who had the nerves of steel typical of most great ship's captains and admired her frankness.  "Captain, believe me, I will find whoever is responsible and they will be dealt with.  Permission to be dismissed?"

            She nodded at him, too taken aback by his determined words to speak.  He turned and strode through the doors; then she moved slowly to the couch and sank down into the cushions.  _Will we ever learn to work together and get home without killing each other?_

_*  *  *  *  *_

_            Harry entered sickbay to see Ensign Samantha Wildman helping Tom hold a glass up to his mouth.  The head of the surgical bed had been raised so Tom was in a sitting position.  He took a sip from the straw and, as he moved the glass away, Harry noticed his hands were shaking.  The Ensign kept her hand on the glass and took it from Tom, placing it on the bedside table.  She turned when she heard the doors slide open.  "Good morning, Ensign Kim."  Looking down at Tom she smiled.  "Looks like you have some early company, Lieutenant."_

            Harry gave Tom and Samantha a grin as he walked to the surgical bay.  "Good morning, Sam, Tom.  You're looking much better than when I stopped by last night."  He looked at Tom, greatly relieved to see him using his arms; as Samantha moved to a tray on the other side of the biobed.

            "I'm feeling much more like myself this morning, Harry."  Tom answered, his voice still low and harsh.  He shifted position and drew in a sharp breath; reaching out and rubbing his legs.

            Samantha picked up a hypospray and reached over to Tom's neck.  Pressing it to his skin, she released the medication into his system.  "It's time for some more Hydrocortilene.  This will ease the pain for the next few hours."  She then moved to the doctor's office to give the two friends some privacy.

            "So, how are you doing?"  Harry asked, a little reluctantly in case it was bad news, although the fact that Tom was moving his arms was a good sign.

            Tom smiled slightly.  "Well, I have some movement in my arms but my hands are still quite weak."  Frowning, he continued.  "Still nothing in my legs except pain, which comes on almost every two hours.  The doc says he can't tell how long until the pain stops or I get some movement in my legs.  I guess I'll be here for a few more days, at least."  

            Harry put his hand on Tom's shoulder and was just about to offer some encouragement when the doors slid open and Chakotay entered with a grim look on his face.

            "Ensign, aren't you due on the bridge for Alpha Shift?"  He looked at Harry.

            "Yes, Sir, I was just leaving, Sir."  Harry gave Tom's arm a quick squeeze and left sickbay.

            "You seem to be on the mend, Lieutenant."  Chakotay said to Tom as he glanced at the readings above the younger man's head.

            Tom looked up uncomfortably at the commander.  "I'm feeling better this morning, thank you, Commander."

            "It has been brought to my attention that you have been attacked several times since we entered the Delta Quadrant, Lieutenant.  Why didn't you report these incidents?"  Chakotay's voice was all business.

            Tom glanced away, then, looking up slowly, he replied.   "I don't know who attacked me.  It was usually dark and they came from behind me."

            Chakotay shook his head as he wondered if Tom was trying to protect someone or actually did not know who his attackers were.  "Do you recall seeing Crewman Dalby at any of these incidents?"

            "No, Sir, I don't remember Dalby or anyone else particularly.  I told you it was dark."  Tom tried to shift his weight and his face showed the stress he was under.  "If you don't mind, Commander, I'd like to get some rest.  I've been sitting up for almost an hour now."

            "Certainly, Lieutenant.  I'll get back to you if I have any information about your attackers.  If you remember anything, have the EMH contact me."  He then turned and left sickbay.

            Samantha came out of the office when she saw Chakotay leave and moved to Tom's side.  "Would you like more juice, Tom?'

            "No thanks, Sam.  I'm just tired; could you lower the bed.  I'd like to try to get some sleep before that medication wears off again."  Tom closed his eyes as Samantha lowered the bed and called for 20 percent illumination.  

*  *  *  *  *

            Captain Janeway entered engineering and headed for the Chief's office.  B'Elanna sat with Gerron, discussing the quality of the Dilithium crystals they had brought back from the planet.  Seeing the captain, B'Elanna and Gerron stood.  "Captain, I didn't know you were coming down here.  We were just cataloging the Dilithium by grade."  B'Elanna indicated her monitor and the PADD that Gerron held.

            "I didn't mean to interrupt your work, Lieutenant.  I just wanted to know the yield and if we were ready to move on."  Janeway looked around the office and noted how organized the PADDs and tools were

            "Yes, Captain, we acquired enough Dilithium to keep us going for at least five months.  The quality is quite good and I don't believe it would be worth the time and risk to return for more. I'm sorry I didn't notify you sooner."  B'Elanna looked uncomfortably at Janeway.

            "That's perfectly alright, Lieutenant.  I know how busy your whole department has been.  I don't spend enough time getting to know my crew and their talents."  She smiled at the two trying to put them at ease, remembering how nervous she was when the captain of the Albatani suddenly showed up in her science station.  "I'll let the helm know that we can leave orbit."  Janeway said as she turned to leave.  "Please, continue with your work."

            "Yes, Captain."  B'Elanna replied as she sat down again with a sigh of relief.

*  *  *  *  *

            As Janeway turned into the corridor after leaving engineering, the ship was suddenly rocked with phaser fire. The red alert klaxons began to blare and the lights dimmed as the emergency lights came on bathing the corridor in a soft red glow.  Tapping her commbadge Janeway called for the bridge.  "Janeway to Lieutenant Tuvok, report."

            "Captain, a ship has appeared off our port side and is firing phasers.  They have not responded to our hails."  Tuvok's calm voice stated.

            "On my way, Lieutenant."  The captain hurried into the nearest turbolift finding Chakotay inside.

            "Captain."  He said with a small nod of his head then turned to the doors.  "Bridge."  He ordered the lift and they moved in silence.

*  *  *  *  *

            Exiting onto the bridge, the two command officers headed for their stations.  Janeway turned to the Ops station and ordered Harry to try hailing the alien ship again.  They saw a small grey ship, oval in shape with several little viewports, firing phaser canons at them.

            "There's a response coming through now, Captain."  Harry said as he worked his console to clear up the transmission.

            "On screen, Ensign."  Turning to the front viewscreen, Janeway stood.  "This is Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager.  Why are you firing on us?  We mean you no harm.  We are just trying to move through this area of space on our way home."

            The ship on screen was replaced with the dark interior of its bridge.  A short, pale green alien with waist-length white hair sat in a battered pilot's chair.  "I am Captain Yesspa and you are trespassing in Leterian space.  We have been watching your ship and, if you do not leave immediately, we will take you and your entire crew as prisoners and seize your ship."  The captain of the alien ship stood and drew himself up to his full height, which appeared to be the size of a human eight year old.

            Janeway, trying not to smile at the little man, replied.  "By all means, Captain we will leave your space; we were just passing through on our way home.  We did not intend to trespass; we were unaware that you controlled this region."  She sat back in her chair and, turning to the OPs station with a smile, ordered.  "Ensign Kim, end transmission."  

            "Aye, Captain."  He answered with an amused smile.

            "Ensign Baytart, please take us out of orbit and plot a course away from Leterian space."  She addressed the helmsman.

            "Aye, Captain, leaving orbit."  Baytart answered, trying to maintain a neutral expression.

            Janeway stood and moved towards her ready room. "Commander, you have the bridge."  She ordered, not turning to look at Chakotay.

            "Aye, Captain."  Chakotay replied as he stood and seated himself in the command chair.

to be continued…


	20. Chapter 20

**Redemption**

**Chapter 20**

**Disclaimer**** - ****Paramount**** and Viacom own the characters from Voyager, although they didn't often treat them right.  The story line belongs to me.**

**A special thanks to:  My friend and editor of all my stories, Mill3rs.**

            Chakotay shifted uncomfortably in his seat.  Captain Janeway had been in her ready room for over three hours.  Voyager had left Leterian space and was moving slowly on a heading back to the Alpha Quadrant.

            "Captain to Chakotay."  The captain's voice sounded over the comm system.  "Please join me in my ready room."  Chakotay rose and left the bridge after responding to her hail.  "Commander, I'll be in my quarters for the rest of Alpha shift."  Janeway stated when the doors slid shut behind him.  He approached her desk.

            "Are you alright, Captain?"  He asked, worried that she might be ill.  Janeway rarely left her command during a shift.

            "No, Commander, I just have so many reports to review and I'd prefer to go over them in my quarters.  It has been a trying few days."  She responded as she stood.  Janeway moved to the doors leading to the corridor.  "Feel free to use the ready room, unless you're needed on the bridge.  I'm sure you also have some **paper work to attend to."**

            "Aye, Captain."  He answered.  Chakotay touched his commbadge. "Lieutenant Tuvok, you have the bridge; I'll be in the Captain's ready room."

            "Yes, Commander.  I will notify you if anything occurs that necessitates your attention."  The steady voice of the Vulcan tactical officer came through Chakotay's commbadge.

            Several hours later, Chakotay stood up from the Captain's desk and walked onto the bridge to see that his Beta shift replacement had arrived.  "You have the bridge."  He ordered as he turned towards the turbolift.

*   *  *  *  *

            "Computer, location of Crewman Ken Dalby."  Chakotay asked as the doors to the turbolift closed.

            "Crewman Dalby is in Stellar Cartography."  The emotionless voice of the computer sounded in the lift's speaker.

            Chakotay smiled as he thought of two reasons that Dalby would be in Stellar Cartography at this time.  Jenny and Megan Delaney, the beautiful twin sisters who worked the Beta shift.  He had seen many of the crewmen eyeing the tall redheads in the mess hall or passing them in the corridors.  Rumor had it that Lieutenant Paris was seen leaving their quarters in the late hours of Gamma shift and even the young Ensign, Harry Kim, followed after them like a lost pup.  The lift stopped and Chakotay moved to his quarters, where he changed out of his uniform.  He sat at his console and pulled up sensor logs for the gym; remembering that Dalby liked to work out with the free weights before his shifts.  _There it is.  Dalby usually is in the gym at 0600 hours each morning and he's frequently the only one there.  I believe I'll go for an early session myself, tomorrow.  Chakotay closed the monitor down and headed for the mess hall for some dinner._

*  *  *  *  *

            "Ah, Commander, it's so good to see you joining the crew for dinner.  I have a new batch of my Jabalian stew or hair pasta with Fetran beans."  Neelix came out of the galley with a large pot of rather pungent smelling stew.  The Talaxian gave Chakotay a big smile as he started to scoop out a serving of the stew.

            "Sorry, Neelix, I don't eat meat."  Chakotay said as he turned towards the replicators.  He had heard about the excessive use of spices in the dishes Voyager's self-appointed cook was concocting in his galley.

            "But Commander, the hair pasta has no meat in it.  I always have a separate dish made for the vegetarians aboard."  Neelix headed back into the galley and returned with a smaller pot.  He ladled out a large serving of the pasta, grabbed a slice of bread and placed them on a tray.  "Just tell me where you plan to sit, Commander and I'll bring your dinner to your table, along with a nice hot cup of tea.  You do prefer tea to coffee, right?  I know that Captain Janeway must have her coffee, although I don't know how she can drink that bland drink.  I myself prefer a nice spiced Alerian cider.  It can be served either hot or cold and goes with meat or vegetables."  He prattled on while Chakotay tried to take the tray and move to a table.

            "Neelix, I think the Commander might be hungry after his shift and would prefer to talk with you after his meal."  Kes came walking up behind Neelix and deftly grabbed the tray from him, smiled at Chakotay and begin to walk to a far table.  She placed the tray on the table and turned to the commander.  "I'm sorry, Commander, but Neelix does tend to ramble on when there are not many crewmen here.  I think he gets rather lonely at times, surrounded by his pots and spices."

            "Thank you for rescuing me, Kes."  Chakotay smiled down at the young Ocampa.  "I am rather tired and would enjoy a quiet meal."  He sat, picked up his fork and began to eat when he noticed Gerron enter the mess hall.  The younger man looked around uneasily and moved to the counter where Neelix began an involved description of the choices for dinner.  "Kes, would you ask Crewman Gerron if he would join me, please?"

            "Yes, Commander."  Kes answered, giving him a knowing smile as she went off the rescue Gerron.  Coming up behind Neelix, Kes took his hand and started to move him towards the galley.  "Neelix, I believe that the Alpha shift crew will be arriving any minute and we don't have enough bread out.  I know they'll want some of that wonderful cake you've been working on."

            "Of course, Kes, how could I forget the cake?"  Turning to Gerron, he sputtered on.  "Crewman, do you like sweets?"  Not waiting for an answer, Neelix moved to the galley, opened the oven door and removed a large round pan and place it on the counter.

            Kes touched Gerron on the arm and whispered to him.  "Commander Chakotay asked if you could join him.  He's at the corner table."  She pointed out where Chakotay was sitting. Gerron picked up his tray and moved slowly towards the far corner of the room.

            "Commander, you wanted to see me?"  Gerron asked nervously as he stood by the table.

            "Please, sit down, Gerron."  Chakotay indicated the seat across from him.  "Have you and Lieutenant Torres finished grading the Dilithium crystals?"

            "Yes, Sir.  It took us about four hours but we've stored them according to grade.  There's more than half of the yield at a very high grade.  B'Elanna feels that we can run for about several months with what we mined."  As Chakotay smiled at him, Gerron relaxed and began to eat.  "This stew is quite good, although Neelix does tend to go heavy on the spices."

            Chakotay laughed at Gerron's comment and the two men continued their meal, talking about past times on the _Liberty.  Standing up, they took their trays to the recycler and left the mess hall.  "Have a good night, Gerron."  Chakotay said as he entered the turbolift._

            "You too, Commander."  Gerron smiled as the lift doors opened.

*  *  *  *  *

            At 0600 hours, the doors to the gym slid open quietly and Dalby entered, moving to the weight bench.  Removing his sweat shirt, he placed 125 pound weights on each end of the bar and positioned it carefully on the stand.  Lying down on the bench he grasped the bar and began to bench press in sets of ten.  He didn't notice the doors opening or someone else entering the gym until a shadow fell across the bench.  Looking up he saw his former captain standing over him.  "Morning, Captain."  He greeted Chakotay.

            Chakotay looked down at Dalby and idly picked up another weight disc.  "Good morning, Ken.  That looks too easy, I'm sure you could lift another 100 pounds."  He grabbed the bar, lowered it to the rack and proceeded to add two 50 pound discs to the ends of the bar.  Looking at Dalby's concerned face; he smiled as he held onto the bar. "I'll spot you."

            Dalby grasped the bar in the middle and pushed it up, then lowered it slowly to his chest.  Chakotay moved swiftly to the side of the bench and leaning over placed his hands in the middle of the bar adding his body weight.  Dalby began to struggle to breathe and looked up in panic at Chakotay.   "Why…why are you doing this?"  He managed to gasp out as he tried to push the bar away.

            Chakotay glared down at Dalby.  "I understand that Lieutenant Paris has been the victim of some unfortunate incidents in the past few weeks.  You wouldn't know anything about them would you, Dalby?"  He spit out.

            Dalby continued to struggle against the weight of the bar with Chakotay pressing down on it.  "I…I don't know….what you're… talking about."  He replied in a harsh voice as the weight pushed against his chest.

            "I don't want to hear of any further incidents involving Lieutenant Paris or Crewman Gerron."  Chakotay's voice was calm and quiet against the sharp sounds of Dalby's breathing.  "We can end it here or I'll deal with it the Maquis way. Is that clear?"   

            Dalby took a deep breath as Chakotay released his weight on the bar.   "Aye, Sir.  Lieutenant Paris won't be bothered."  As Chakotay leaned against the bar again, Dalby grimaced in pain, shook his head and added.  "Gerron will be left alone, too."

            Chakotay lifted the bar back onto the rack and turned towards the door. "I'm glad we understand each other."  He walked through the exit as the doors slid open and left the gym.

            Dalby staggered to his feet, grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat off his face as he gulped in huge breaths of air.  Visibly shaken, he pulled his sweat shirt over his head and walked slowly out to the turbolift.  Entering the turbolift, Dalby thought back to when he first met Tom Paris.  He had been a senior at Starfleet Academy…..

*  *  *  *  *

            "Hey, Ken!"  A deep voice rang out in the senior dormitory.  A tall Klingon man with dark hair pulled off of his face in a leather band came around the corner as Ken Dalby walked towards the elevator.  "I hear they're going to post the new Nova Squadron members this week."

            Dalby turned to face his friend.  "Yes, K'Trall, and I plan to be on that list."  He replied confidently.  Dalby had been turned down for the squadron in his junior year but had been taking practice runs, as well as spending most of his free time in the simulators.  "I'm heading for the flight simulators right now; want to come along?"

            "No, I have to study for my astrophysics midterm.  I wouldn't worry, you're sure to make it this year."  K'Trall clapped Dalby on the back nearly knocking the shorter man off balance.  "See you at the messhall for dinner?"

            "Sure, I'll be there about 1900 hours."  Dalby gave his friend a grin as he entered the elevator.  He knew there were several other seniors who had aced the simulators but he felt sure that none of the juniors would beat his scores.

            Leaving the dormitory, Dalby heard several younger students talking about the simulator programs.  "I can't believe that kid aced a level six program.  He's just out of high school, only 16 too."  A thin, Bolian cadet, wearing junior rank pins, said.

            "Hell, he's been flying those sims since he was a kid.  His old man's Admiral Paris."  Another deeper voice answered.  The two laughed as they moved off in the direction of the mess hall.

            Dalby had heard of the Admiral's son and how he had been flying shuttles since he was only eight years old.  He vaguely remembered someone mentioning that he had started that year as one of the youngest freshman at the academy.

            Entering the simulator building, Dalby moved to the shuttle mock-up he had reserved.  Climbing in, he ordered up a level six program with an unpredictable alien attack.  After an hour of skillful flying, Dalby exited the shuttle program to find Admiral Paris standing at the far console displaying the results of the simulations.  He nervously approached the older gentleman.  

            Before he reached the other side of the room, a young, blond haired cadet in a freshman's uniform strode across the room coming to stand next to the Admiral.  "Well, Sir, how was my score this time?"  He asked in an uneasy voice.

            The Admiral looked up at the boy with a stern look on his face.  "Well, Thomas, you've done better.  I think you should run it again."

            "But, Sir, I've been at it for five hours.  I was hoping to meet some friends for dinner at the mess."  The boy's face reflected his fatigue and disappointment at the Admiral's remarks.

            "Of course it's up to you, Thomas but, if I were you, I would repeat the simulation until you raise your score."  The Admiral's voice indicated that he wouldn't take no for an answer.

            "Yes, Sir.  I'll repeat it now, Sir."  The young cadet turned wearily back to the shuttle and climbed in.  Looking back at the Admiral, he shook his head and pulled the hatch closed.

            Dalby watched as the Admiral smiled, reset the console for the second shuttle and then turned and left the building without even acknowledging him.  _Glad I'm not that kid.  I think I'll go meet __K'Trall for dinner.  Maybe I'll come back later and try that program.  Glancing at the console, he looked at the top scores for the second shuttle and noted the name, T. Paris in the top three spots.  __His old man's as tough on him as he is on the rest of us.  Dalby left the simulation building and headed across campus to the mess hall._

to be continued…..


	21. Chapter 21

**Redemption**

**Chapter 21**

**Disclaimer**** - ****Paramount**** and Viacom own the characters from Voyager, although they didn't often treat them right.  The story line belongs to me.**

**A special thanks to:  My friend and editor of all my stories, Mill3rs.**

            "Coffee, black."  Captain Janeway ordered as she crossed to the replicator; pinning her four gold pips on while she walked.  It was 0600 and she was already dressed and ready for the Alpha shift.  It had been a restless night for the captain and she didn't fall asleep until close to 0230.  Sipping the coffee, she turned on her desk monitor to study the bridge logs from the Gamma shift.  Noting that the night had been uneventful, she swept her hair up from her neck, pinned it in place, and finished her coffee.

            Striding out of her quarters, she entered the nearest turbolift.  "Sickbay."  She glanced at the controls as the doors slid shut and the lift began to move.  Hoping to find that Lieutenant Paris had made some progress in his recovery, Janeway decided to stop to see him before heading for the messhall and some breakfast.

*  *  *  *  *

            "No!"  Tom's voice, sharper and louder than it had been for the past few days, was heard as the Captain entered sickbay.  She could see the EMH standing at Tom's side.  The top of the biobed had been raised and Tom was propping himself up on his elbows.  His face was flushed and she could see that his hair was curling from the sweat on his forehead.

            "Now, Mr. Paris, you can't expect results if you don't try."  The EMH stated calmly.

            "Damn it, Doc!  I **am trying."  Tom ground out in frustration as he pushed himself up into sitting.**

            Janeway started to move towards the biobed, a reprimand on her lips, when the EMH saw her and held up his hand to stop her.

            Tom looked away, wiped his hand across his eyes, and lifted his head to look at the EMH.  "I'm sorry, Doc.  I am trying but I just can't move them."  He repeated in a softer voice.

            The captain looked at her chief pilot and saw the fear in his face.  His blue eyes were dark with pain and fatigue.   The mask of casual nonchalance was not in place and instead he looked all of twelve years old and quite vulnerable.

            The EMH picked up a long, tapered instrument and placed the tip at Tom's left ankle.  "Alright, Mr. Paris, tell me what you feel."  He said as he drew the instrument up the pilot's leg.  

Tom watched as the instrument passed his knee and wearily stated.  "There, I feel it now."  

 "And the other leg, Mr. Paris?"  The EMH asked as he placed the instrument at Tom's right ankle.  Tom waved him away and looked off to the far wall.  Raising his voice, the EMH again asked.  "Lieutenant, what do you feel on the other leg?"

Tom turned his head back and followed the progress until just below his right knee.  His face relaxed slightly as he answered.  "**There, I can feel it there."**

Janeway let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding.

 "Good, Mr. Paris."   The EMH said as he noted the findings on a PADD.  "We'll try again this afternoon."  He drew a blanket up across Tom's legs.

 "Yeah, this afternoon." Tom replied as he closed his eyes and sank back on the biobed.

The EMH turned towards the captain who shook her head, not wanting Tom to know she had seen him.  She turned and entered the corridor as the doors slid shut behind her.  Heading for the turbolift, Janeway stopped as her commbadge chirped.  "Ensign Lang to Captain Janeway."

She tapped her badge. "Yes, Ensign, what is it?"  Janeway asked as she entered the turbolift.

 "Captain, I think you better come to the bridge.  There are some disturbing readings ahead."  Ensign Lang replied.

 "On my way, Ensign."  Janeway stated.  Tapping her commbadge, she said.  "Janeway to Commander Chakotay."

*  *  *  *  *

Chakotay left the gym, clenching his fists.  The anger he felt towards Dalby propelling him forward.  Taking several calming breaths, he headed for the turbolift.  _I need to let __Paris__ know that he should be left alone from now on.  He entered the lift and turned to the front as the doors slid shut.  "Sickbay."  He ordered.  The lift began to move and he closed his eyes.  _

Suddenly his commbadge chirped.  "Janeway to Commander Chakotay." 

He opened his eyes, sighed and tapped his commbadge.  "Chakotay here, Captain."  He replied.

 "Commander, please report to the bridge."  Janeway said, closing the link.

 "On my way, Captain."  He said to the empty turbolift.  Looking up to the ceiling, he ordered.  "Computer, bridge."  

*  *  *  *  *

Dalby entered his quarters and headed for his sonic shower, pulling off his workout clothes as he went.  He stood in the stall, still breathing hard after his 'talk' with Chakotay.  He absently rubbed his chest where the bar had pressed against his skin as his thoughts again returned to Starfleet Academy…

*  *  *  *  *

A crowd of students stood outside the Commander's office in the flight building. "They've posted the listing for NOVA Squadron."  K'Trall's voice rang out as Dalby came down the steps into the building.

            "This is illogical."  A higher voice stated.  "He is a freshman, although he does demonstrate more than adequate piloting skills."  A young Vulcan, female cadet pushed her way through the crowd.

Dalby moved to the wall and scanned for his name.  He checked three times but his name was not on the list.  He'd failed again.  He was a senior and this had been his last chance to make the famed NOVA Squadron.  Looking at his friend, Dalby's face flamed with anger and shame.  He looked back at the listing where the other students were pointing.  There at the top of the second column.  T. Paris – Freshman class.  **_Paris_****_!  He__ made the squadron.  There had never been a freshman on NOVA Squadron before._**

 "That's just because of his old man."  Another voice reported.

 "No, I don't think that's it.  Have you seen his scores on the sims?  Even his shuttle runs were the highest.  He just has a natural talent for flying."  Still another cadet who, being a junior, would get a chance next year. 

Dalby quietly left the building and headed for his dorm room.  He needed to study for an upcoming exam in Professor S'Rek's class.  The Vulcan was known for his difficult exams and Dalby knew that, without help, he would have a tough time passing it.

*  *  *  *  *

Dalby's thoughts returned to the present as the sonic shower shut itself off.  _That bastard, S'Rek caught me cheating and Admiral Paris had me expelled.  Grabbing a towel, he dried off and put on his uniform.  __Tom **is a first rate pilot and his father was just as hard on him, if not harder, than the other cadets.  I better steer clear of him or Chakotay might not go so easy on me next time.  He left his quarters and headed down the corridor.   **__Might as well go right to my duty station.  Don't have time to stop for breakfast today._


	22. Author's note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**          Just a quick note:  Chapter 22 (The Ending!) will be up in the next two days.  I want to thank all the reader's who took the time to review this story.  Once again, my story took on a life of its own.  I really thought the story would have ended in about 16 chapters.**

            I also want to thank all the readers who kept my friend, Billie, in their thoughts and prayers following her accident.  Unfortunately, I have sad news to report.  Her final diagnosis is a complete C3 quadriplegic.  She is off the ventilator and breathing on her own but can only move her head and shrug her shoulders.  This is a permanent injury unless medical science can come up with a way of regenerating the spinal cord.  Please continue to keep her in your thoughts.

            On a happier note, now that I've finished with "Redemption", I am going to work on my sequel to "Three Minutes".  I'll pick up the story when Voyager has exited the transwarp conduit.  Until I post the next story, I want to wish all the reader's a wonderful holiday season and a happy New Year.                                                    

                                                                                                                                    CatC


	23. Chapter 22 The End!

**Redemption**

**Chapter 22**

**Disclaimer**** - ****Paramount**** and Viacom own the characters from Voyager, although they didn't often treat them right.  The story line belongs to me.**

**A special thanks to:  My friend and editor of all my stories, Mill3rs.**

**            Chakotay stepped off the turbolift, moved to his seat and looked down at his console.  There appeared to be thousands of objects ahead of them scattered in a very wide range.**

            "Report."  Janeway ordered the ensign at the OPs station, as she strode onto the bridge. The lift doors opened and Harry Kim entered.  He moved to his station where Ensign Lang was explaining to the captain what the sensor readings found.

            "It looks like a huge asteroid field, Captain."  The ensign stated.

            "I believe, Captain, that it would take us at least three weeks to go around it."  Tuvok calmly said from his tactical station.

            Janeway glanced at Tuvok, moved to the middle of the bridge and looked up at the large viewscreen.  "On screen, Ensign."  She ordered Harry.  A faint image appeared, looking like a large cloud of dust.   "Enlarge."  She ordered.  The objects grew larger and the bridge crew could see that they were asteroids of varying sizes.  "Janeway to Ensign Baytart."  The captain said, tapping her commbadge.  

            "Baytart here, Captain."  The ensign's voice came through the comm system.

            "Mr. Baytart, please report to the bridge."  

            "Aye, Captain."  Baytart replied and the captain cut the link.

Janeway turned to Chakotay.  "It appears, Commander, that we need to batten down the hatches.  We're in for some rough flying ahead."  She took her seat and turned back to Tuvok.  "Lieutenant, please plot a course through the asteroid field and send it to the helm."  _If only Lieutenant Paris were alright.  He could get us through this.  I hope he'll be able to return to the helm.   Her thoughts were interrupted as Pablo Baytart stepped off the turbolift.  "Ensign, please take your station.  We need some fancy flying to get through that asteroid field."  She motioned to the viewscreen._

            "Aye, Captain."  Baytart replied as he relieved the Gamma shift pilot.  He scanned the course that Tuvok had sent to the helm and, placing his hands on the console, began to maneuver the ship towards the asteroid field.

            Although quite skilled, Baytart was unable to move Voyager through the field without damage to several of the ships systems as they were struck by some of the asteroids.  It took over ten hours to safely reach a clear area of space.  After getting the damage reports and assigning repair crews, Janeway and Chakotay left the bridge.

*  *  *  *  *

            Stepping into the turbolift, Chakotay turned to Janeway.  "Captain, I'm heading for the mess hall; care to join me for some dinner?"

            Janeway pushed a stray strand of hair off of her face and looked up at Chakotay.  "Well, Commander, that's the best offer I've heard all day."  She gave him a tired smile as he ordered the lift to the mess hall.

            The two officers entered the crowded room to be met by Neelix who came out of the galley with a large steaming pot in his hands.  "Captain, Commander, you're just in time for a fresh pot of Plomeek soup.  Ensign Kim claims that it tastes just like a dish his mother made back on Earth."  The Talaxian said with a big grin on his face.  He had already faced crewmembers who complained of the amount of spices he often used in his cooking and was quite pleased to have received a compliment on his dinner.

            Janeway and Chakotay accepted the bowls of soup and moved to a table along the long windows on the far side of the room.  "It looks so peaceful out there with just a few stars streaking by."  Janeway said with a tired sigh as she picked up her spoon and began to eat.  "You know, Ensign Kim is right.  This soup is quite good."

            Chakotay grinned as he reached for a piece of dark bread that Neelix had served with the soup.  "Perhaps Neelix is just learning that Alpha quadrant palates have a different tolerance for spices."  They continued to eat in a companionable silence.

            The doors to the mess hall slid open and Kes entered.  Spotting the command team at their table, she rushed across the room.  "Oh, Captain, I just came from sickbay and have the most wonderful news."  She beamed at them as they both stopped eating to look up at her.  "Lieutenant Paris is able to move his right leg.  The doctor feels that he will make a full recovery and be able to return to the bridge.  I must go and tell Neelix."

            "That's certainly good to hear, Kes and we could use that kind of news on an arduous day like today."  Chakotay smiled at the young Ocampa.  He watched as Kes turned, stopped at one of the tables, where Harry and B'Elanna sat eating, to share the good news with them on her way to the galley to tell Neelix.  Looking back at the captain, Chakotay said.  "Glad to hear that Paris should be able to return to flying.  Any more asteroid fields like today and we'll need his skill at the helm."

            The captain nodded her approval and returned to her meal.

*  *  *  *  *

            The next day, after long hours of repairs, Voyager resumed its course to the Alpha quadrant.  At the end of the Alpha shift, the captain and Chakotay left the bridge and went to the ready room to review the status reports from the different departments.  Harry, since his shift was over, headed for sickbay to see how Tom was.

            "Would you care for something to drink, Commander?"  Janeway asked as she walked to her replicator. 

            "Tea would be fine, Captain."  Chakotay replied as he filed the last of the reports on a PADD and placed it on the captain's desk.

            "With all of the commotion yesterday, I didn't get to ask about the situation involving Lieutenant Paris.   How did your investigation go?"  Janeway asked as she placed two cups on the desk and returned to her seat.

            Chakotay took a sip of tea before he looked across the desk at the captain.  "I believe the situation is under control.  Lieutenant Paris will not be bothered again, Captain."

            "Commander, a senior officer on my crew was assaulted several times and the person or persons responsible should be punished according to Starfleet regulations."  Janeway snapped at Chakotay.  "We must adhere to a disciplined ship if we are to survive for the next 70,000 light years."

            "Captain, I understand your reasoning but I don't believe we will find the guilty parties.  Rest assured though that I have made sure the message has been sent to leave the Lieutenant alone or there **will be a price to be paid."  Chakotay answered in a forceful tone that let her know that he would handle any further problems involving Lieutenant Paris. **

            "Very well this time, Commander, but in the future, we will follow Starfleet protocols.  Is that clear?"

            "Aye, Captain, crystal clear.  If we are finished, I would like to go to sickbay to inform Lieutenant Paris that he will no longer be disturbed."  He stood and took the empty cup to the recycler.

            Janeway stood and moved to his side.  "Yes, Commander, you are dismissed."

            Chakotay turned and walked into the corridor and headed for the turbolift.  Entering it, he gave the command.  "Sickbay."  The doors closed and the lift began to move.

*  *  *  *  *

**            As the doors to sickbay slid open, Chakotay could see that Tom was standing at the side of the biobed.  He was dressed in off duty clothes and Harry was at his side.  The EMH stood several feet in front of the two men.**

            "Okay, Mr. Paris, let's try it again."  The EMH said.

            Harry took Tom's right arm and looked up at his friend.  "I'm right here Tom.  You're doing great."

            With Harry holding his arm for support, Tom gave him a little grin and took a small step forward with his left leg. He took several steps as he moved slowly towards the EMH.  Suddenly, his left knee buckled and he felt a strong hand grab his left arm.  Looking to the side, he saw Chakotay helping to hold him up.

            "It looks like you're making good progress, Paris."  Chakotay smiled at Tom.

            "Yeah, I guess so.  Thanks."  Tom replied, surprised at the Commander's friendly tone of voice.

            "That's enough for right now, Mr. Paris."  The EMH stated.  "Let's get you back on the biobed."

            Harry and Chakotay helped Tom turn and walk back to the biobed.  "Ensign, if you'll excuse us, I need to talk to Lieutenant Paris in private."  Chakotay looked at Harry.

            "Sure, Commander.  Tom, I'll stop by later tonight."  Harry answered and moved to the doors.

            After the EMH went into his office, Tom sat down; anxiously waiting to hear what Chakotay had to say.

            "Lieutenant, it appears that I have misjudged you because of some wrong impressions I had about your background and your actions during your time with the Maquis.  I'm sorry for that.   I also want to inform you that I have put out the word that you are not to be disturbed by any of the crew from the _Liberty._

            Tom looked at the commander with a confused expression on his face.  Slowly he gave Chakotay a slight smirk and asked.  "Why, Commander, are you appointing yourself my bodyguard?"  When he realized that Chakotay was indeed serious, the mask fell away and he looked at the older man with clear blue eyes.  "I'm sorry, Sir.  I guess I really don't know when to keep my mouth shut."  He glanced away and then looked back at Chakotay.  "Thank you for all of your help, especially on the planet.  The doc told me that without your quick thinking, after I was bitten, that I would have died down there.  Then you kept me going, as well as the rest of the away team.  I appreciate that even if I haven't been quick to acknowledge it."  Tom put his hand out to Chakotay.  "What if we start over?  If not as friends, at least no longer enemies."

            "I can agree to that Lieutenant."  Chakotay replied as he shook Tom's hand.  "Now, I believe you were supposed to get some rest.  I'll see you on the bridge when you return to duty."  Chakotay turned to leave.

            "Yes, sir.  See you on the bridge."  Tom gave a slight smile as he put his head back down on the biobed and closed his eyes.

***  *  *  *  ***

            Several days later, Ayala sat at a table in Sandrine's with a group of former Maquis.  They were loudly reminiscing about their time on the _Liberty when the door creaked open and Tom Paris entered.  The group instantly quieted and Tom hesitated in the doorway. Glancing at the table, Tom squared his shoulders and moved slowly to the bar.  Ayala noted how stiffly the younger man moved, barely bending his left knee, and how much thinner he looked._

Tom lowered himself onto a bar stool and looked up as Sandrine approached.   "My Thomas, I have not seen you in quite a few days.  You look too thin.  You are well, no?"  Sandrine asked in her soft French accent as she reached for his hand.

            Giving her a small smile, Tom answered.  "Yes, Sandrine, I'm fine.  One synthahol, please."

            "Right away, Mon Cheri."  The hologram replied as she turned away.  She returned with a glass of clear amber liquid and moved down to the other end of the bar.

            Tom raised the glass to his lips and took several sips when a shadow loomed over him.  Turning on his seat, he found himself looking into Ayala's face.  Tom flinched as the larger man drew near. 

            "Paris."  Ayala said in a deep, even voice.

            Tom swallowed, looked to the other Maquis and replied quietly. "Ayala."  

            "How about a game of pool?"  Ayala indicated the table in the far corner of the room.

            Tom's eyes widened in surprise. _ What's happened to him?  He was ready to leave me to die down on that planet.  Tom took a slow, steadying breath.  "Pool?  Yeah, why not?"  __Maybe I'm starting to fit in after all; stranger things have certainly happened in my life._

            Tom stood and Ayala followed him slowly to the pool table.  Handing Tom a cue, Ayala reached for the triangular rack.  "I'll rack them up; you break, okay?"

            With a small grin, Tom replied.  "Sure thing."  Bracing himself against the end of the table, Tom carefully aimed his cue at the white ball.  With a practiced eye, he struck the cue ball lightly and the others scattered with the three and seven balls falling into the two end pockets.  "I guess I have solids."  Tom stated as he slowly moved around to the side of the table to set up his next shot.

The End


End file.
